The Ghost Child and the Ghostbusters
by Agent-G
Summary: The mayor decides to call in professionals to deal with all the ghosts in his city and calls in the Ghostbusters, meanwhile Vlad may have just raised up a new evil unlike he and Danny have ever faced. Crossover with The Real Ghostbusters.
1. Who you gonna call?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Ghostbusters, also I know that Ghostbusters cartoon took place in the early 90s but I never saw that other cartoon and I really wanted this group so let's just say that the timelines match up.**

**The Ghost Child and the Ghostbusters**

**Chapter 1: Who you gonna call?**

It was just your average day in Amity Park, a nice sunny day, perfect weather. It was a very nice and relaxing day. In the middle of downtown people were going about their business just doing whatever they did that day. Some were just walking their pets, children looking through the glass of a toy store at all the things they were saving up to buy. Someone was washing the front of the store; all in all it was a pretty quiet day.

That is until a form fell from the sky crashing into a parked car denting the top of it, people ran screaming as a second figure hovered above the first form. He was a large pale looking ghost with armour with high-tech weapons. He had a mane of green glowing ghost hair and a skull like face. He laughed as he lorded over the smaller form beneath him.

He was Skulker, the great hunter of the Ghost Zone. He spent his time hunting down the rarest of ghost for his ever growing collection and he was currently battling once again his all time favourite prey and most elusive, the Halfa (Half ghost-half human) Danny Phantom.

The second form of Danny slowly got up shaking the cobwebs out of his head. He was a young man of over fourteen years old in a black and white costume with a white D like symbol on his chest. He had white hair with green glowing eyes. Danny was not in a good mood besides the obvious of being turned into a hood ornament.

He had just been minding his business with his two close friends Sam and Tucker when his ghost sense went off, so of course he went to see who was causing trouble, turning into his alter ego of Danny Phantom and soon found himself in the familiar brawl with Skulker. "Come on Skulker do we really have to do this?"

"Oh trust me Ghost Child we do," He grinned as he raised his hand with a gauntlet weapon attached to it and fired off several rounds of high powered ectoplasmic energy. Danny's eyes widened as he turned intangible at the last moment, the rounds passing through him harmlessly. The car wasn't so fortunate and blew up from the impact.

'Oh man I hope that guy had insurance for that.' Danny thought, he really hated how much damage these little fights could cause. Although what he didn't know was that the insurance companies made a killing with all the new ghost insurance policies people started to take out ever since ghosts started to show up in the city.

Danny flew up and turned tangible as he slammed into the bigger ghost making him fly off and slam into a building. "Oh come on Skulker, how many times have we done this? I mean you know how it goes, you show up, cause trouble. Call me Ghost Child a few times then we fight and I usually end up kicking your ugly butt and sending you back into the Ghost Zone again. I mean it's like hat? Twenty-four to nothing?"

"I seem to recall a few defeats of your own Ghost Child," He said back as he got up and pulled out a heavy looking weapon and fired again, not letting up on the momentum of the fight.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Okay so maybe you got a few points in there but I'm way ahead-Hey watch it with those!" The last shot had nearly taken Danny's hair off as he was dodging all the shots. "Okay now I'm getting pissed."

With that he fired his own ecto energy blasts at Skulker, the larger ghost was quick despite his size and dodged many of Danny's shots. 'Come on Danny think, you've beaten him before so this shouldn't be too much of a problem. Man this sucks we were planning on seeing that new movie this afternoon too. Oh well maybe we can catch the late show.'

Danny put his mind back into the fight as he narrowly missed some type of ghost catching net that his old foe fired at him. Danny dropped from the sky and dropped through the street into the sewers below, Skulker stood there scanning the area wondering what he was up to. Just then he burst out from the street and turned tangible at the last moment to deliver an uppercut to Skulker. He grunted from the blow flying several feet away and making a small groove into the street from it.

The Ghost Hunter grunted as he picked himself up, "A nice shot brat but it will take more then that to stop me." He pulled out a pair of guns and started to fire at Danny.

"Oh man," He groaned trying to dodge the shots. He hid behind another parked car and tried to think. He needed to get in a bit closer and keep him preoccupied too since he had to use the Fenton Thermos an invention of his parents that he used to catch ghosts. Mainly it was just a metallic looking thermos that could pull in a ghost and hold them.

He had a small plan although it would depend on how riled up Skulker could get, "Hey Skulker! You shoot like a girl. How did you catch all those ghosts that you 'claim' to have gotten anyway? They just felt sorry for you and they let you take them?"

"Why you insolent little brat! I'll have you know my name is feared in the Ghost Zone for a very good reason. One which you'll soon find out personally!" He kept on firing at the vehicle until it was a smoking pile of ruin. "Ha! Let's see you run now-what!?"

He looked as the smoke cleared to see that Danny wasn't there any long. It was then that he felt a presence behind him and turned to see Danny with the Fenton Thermos at the ready and a smile on his face. He had turned invisible and had gotten behind Skulker while he had been trying to fry his hiding spot.

"Got ya," He simply said activating the device, green energy came out and Skulker cried out in defiance as he was pulled into it. "Whew, well I'll deal with you later. First things first, I'm going to check on the others and see if we can salvage the rest of the day. Then it's back to the Ghost Zone for you Skulker." Danny Phantom said to the device as he flew off not noticing the TV crew that had been at the scene.

"_That was the scene today in downtown as once again a battle between ghosts happened_." Came the reporter on the large TV. The image was turned off as it was sitting in the large office of the mayor of Amity Park. He was behind his desk after watching the report and he wasn't happy, not at all. All these ghosts were ruining his town and they had to be stopped. Those Fentons were practically useless, had they ever caught one ghost? He couldn't remember and then there was that mysterious red glad figure as well. He needed help, real help.

He had looked into various ghost hunters before but there was one group that he felt that could maybe help him out. They couldn't have been reached last time but maybe he would have better luck. At least they seemed to be experienced professionals. He pushed the intercom on his desk for his secretary, "Grace, get me the Ghostbusters."

**-New York-**

In Manhattan at an intersection stood an old fire house that was a few stories tall and rectangular in shape. Although it had been converted a few years ago by its new owners, the sign at the front showing a white ghost in a red circle with e line through it was proof of that. It was the headquarters of the Ghostbusters, the most famed group of men that fought the paranormal. It was however a slow time for them, they were in another lull in ghost activity.

This happened now and then, hitting a dry spell wasn't something new. At times they liked the down time although too much of this was never good for business. One time when it got so bad they literally turned their ghost equipment into catching human criminals. But they weren't at that point just yet.

In the main lobby/garage of the building Ecto-1 their modified old medical examiner car was being worked on by Winston Zeddemore, he wore a light blue jumpsuit, had dark skin with short black hair. Unlike the others he had joined up later and wasn't a scientist. He was just your average joe who just answered a help wanted add. Although little did he know that he would find a job and in a way a brotherhood. He and the others were as close as friends could get, they worked and lived together, fought together and they made him feel a part of this little family.

He also had his own skills, like that of a grade A mechanic so Ecto-1 was always running smoothly. He was also the most level headed one of the group, balancing out the rest of the team. He was currently under Ecto-1 working out a few kinks that got into the 'old girl' now and then. The car had been heavily modified, from the white paint job to all the ghost equipment put on top of it that looked like it came out of a sci-fi novel. All that extra weight really did a number on the shocks.

Sitting at her desk was their secretary Janine Melnitz, she was bored with no phone calls. So she was doing her nails in green paint. Her glasses were slipping slightly as she adjusted them and ran a hand through her short red hair. She sighed, it always seemed like either she was too busy or just really bored. The guys got all the excitement out of the job while she just got to stay here in this place. Although to be fair she did have her moments, like when the Sandman was putting all of New York asleep she managed to dream herself up as a Ghostbuster and save the day. That memory always made her feel proud and brought on a smile.

Although there were negative points about the job, like how they left her on a modified treadmill to power the containment unit so all the ghost didn't get out when New York was blacked out by a spirit. She never really fully forgave them for forgetting about her for so long. Then there were other parts like when she accidently released the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse from that book. So why was it she stuck around? Well the guys would be lost without her, Slimer needed her too and then there was another reason.

She liked the boys, one in particular. Out of all the men why did she have to fall for Egon Spengler? Sure he was cute in a scientist type of thing, but he was so clueless it seemed. She had tried flirting so many ways but nothing worked. At times she thought they may get somewhere but then other times it was like he was totally oblivious to her feelings about him. He was always so nice to her too so she couldn't be mad at him, not really.

She sighed again and decided to finish off her nails, thinking about her love life or lack there of just depressed her.

Upstairs in the lap two of the others were working on another experiment. Ray Stantz who was about average height, with light brown hair was working with his counter part Egon. The two even though both very smart were totally different in everything else. Egon was blond, very tall and thing while Ray was a little on the heavy side, not fat he just had a little extra weight mainly around the waist. Ray was always so eager and in a way had a childlike innocence to him, strange for a grown man.

Egon was totally different, he was the most serious and reserved out of the entire group. At the moment they were working on a new device that they hoped would help them out with certain Beings they came across. They didn't just handle ghosts they also dealt with Powers, spirits, Ectoplasmic entities, demons, and the occasional God or Being. The last grouping usually ended up being the most difficult and dangerous they face. Usually in one of those end of the world type of things.

"Okay so hopefully this device will strip away the layers of power or ecto-energy that is fuelling that target." Egon was working on the final calibrations for this phase of the device. They had been working on this on and off for over six months but it would hopefully be worth it.

"Yeah that is if this works, we never did figure out how to test something like this." Ray was a little worried it was a good idea on paper but it was kind of hard to test to see if it would actually work.

Egon nodded his head, "Yes, unfortunately to test it out we would need a being of immense power and I seriously doubt one will just show up and hold still long for us to test it out."

"Could we try someone from the Containment Unit? How about Samhaine? He's the spirit of all Halloween after all, a major power." Ray asked him cheerfully thinking it was a good idea. Egon just shot him a look like he was nuts, letting out a spirit that once tried to turn the entire world into a never ending Halloween night with ghost running all around the world was _not_ a good idea.

Thankfully Ray got the point and didn't say anything else as they went to work. "Okay let's try powering her up and see what happens." Ray said after fifteen more minutes of work. He really hoped it would work, they stood back as Egon went to a small computer station and started up the process. There was a loud humming noise which was a good sign but then it just wavered and there was a winding down sound as it just fizzled out, some smoke raising off it.

Both men sighed something else was wrong with it now, "Maybe the particle flow is off." Egon offered.

"Or maybe we need to recalibrate the power flow?" Neither one knew where to start only that they had more work ahead of them. But before that happened a large and very familiar yell went out. Both men looked at each other and they knew that yell. It was Peter Venkman's, and he only let out that yell that was a mixture of disgust and anger for one thing.

"Oh boy I wonder what Slimer did this time?" Ray said although he knew the answer or at least could guess. In fact at that moment their friendly ghost Slimer came through the doors screaming leaving a trail of green slime where he passed through the door. The little slimeball of a ghost was pretty much harmless unless you were food, somehow Slimer could eat and eat and just not stop. He flew behind Ray in his strangle babbling noise with only words like Ray and Peter being the only clear words.

Then the door was kicked in with an enraged Peter there with the proton pack strapped to his back. He was a little taller with brown hair, kind of the handsome sort that is if he wasn't covered in green slime. "Where is he? That little Spud has slimmed me for the last time! I swear this time I'm blasting him."

"Peter would you please not have that in here, we have valued equipment that I really not get damaged." Egon said stepping in front of him.

"But I really wanted to blast him this time Egon, this is the third time this month he's slimmed me and my dry cleaner won't take my clothing anymore." Thankfully at that point a sound was heard from below them. It was actually the phone, it hadn't rang in a week and everyone was getting eager for a job.

"Is that the phone?" Ray yelled out excitedly as he ran to the pool on this floor something he wanted to keep from the old fire fighter days. He jumped onto it and slid down, Winston was already by Janine's desk listening to her talk on the phone when Ray arrived. Peter followed suit however since he was covered in slime his ride down the poll was a lot faster with him landing hard on his ass.

He grumbled something about frying a certain ghost later as he limped to the desk.

"Okay sure, yeah we'd love to help clean up your town. Huh huh, yeah sure, oh yeah they're professionals you can trust them. Okay sure they'll be right over." Janine smiled as he put down the phone seeing all the eager faces. "We got a job!"

"Great where is it?" Ray asked looking like a kid in a candy store.

"It's in some town called Amity Park, the mayor himself called us to help with the ghost problem in it."

"Oh yeah I heard of it, that place has an unusual amount of ghost activity for a city of it's size." Ray remembered reading about the town. He always hoped to go there actually since it was such a hot spot.

"Yeah I remember hearing about some things in that town too," Winston agreed remembering a few news stories, if he recalled there was something of a ghost kid that showed up now and then as well.

"Well how come we never went there before if the place is so haunted?" Peter asked looking for a towel he kept behind Janine's workstation which was like a small little office. After being slimed so many times he put towels in certain places just for this kind of emergency. "I'm surprised they never called out for help before now."

"Actually they did, I remember getting a call to join up with this ghost hunting bounty they had awhile ago." Janine told him and saw his surprised looked added in that they were out of town on another case and couldn't have joined up. Peter nodded accepting it, after so many cases they kind of just blurred together most of the time and he wasn't sure which out of town job they had been on at that time. So he just let it drop.

"This could be very good opportunity to study a full on haunting on this level," Egon was walking down the stairs after seeing Peter's fall he decided to take the safer way. "Amity Park has a level equal to that of New York even though it isn't even the size of Manhattan. That level of ghost activity is unusual and there has to be a reason why so many ghosts keep showing up there."

"Well then let's get packing then, that is as soon as I take a shower." Peter walked up the stairs to the living area where the bathroom was.

**Chapter 2: Guess who is coming to town?**


	2. Guess who is coming to Town

**The Ghost Child and the Ghostbusters**

**Chapter 2: Guess who is coming to town?**

**-Fenton Lab-**

Danny was just now getting around to disposing of Skulker through the Fenton Portal. It was a large metallic circle with a swirling green vortex that led to the Ghost Zone, it had been an accident with this device that had given him his ghost powers as well. Now back in his human form he was in his usual white t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair once more black and his eyes blue again. "There ya go Skulker see ya around later." He shut the security doors closing up the portal.

"I can't believe you forgot that Skulker was in there for over a day Danny," Said Sam one of his closest friends. She was a goth girl all in black, t-shirt, skirt, everything even her hair in its high ponytail.

"Hey take it easy you know Danny has a lot on his plate," This was from his Tucker, an African American boy with his red baseball cap on backwards, thick glasses on his face, yellow shirt on. He had his PDA in his hand as usual it seemed, Tucker was pretty much a computer addict and was never far from anything electronic. Sadly this had labelled him a geek at school.

"Thanks Tuck, and I had planned on putting him away but then I had to do all that homework, then on the way to school there was a ghost attack, another after it and it just kind of snowballed." Danny shrugged and Sam shrugged she couldn't blame him really for forgetting.

"Well at least you didn't keep him in there for days," Sam said.

Tucker smiled, "Yeah imagine how pissed at you he'd be next time."

Danny groaned trying not to think of that, Skulker was one of his toughest enemies and having him really pissed off at him wasn't something he wanted to happen. Danny placed the thermos back amongst the other inventions in his parents lab. The place was littered with strange ghost equipment given his parents were professional ghost hunters. Although they hadn't really caught a ghost oddly enough even though some of their equipment was pretty good, once you got past either the bizarre name and/or appearance.

"Well at least things should be quiet for a time anyway," Danny said as they climbed the stairs. "I mean usually I get a small little calm before someone like Vlad or Walker or someone decides to get into my life."

"Yeah you know for a kid that's still in high school I have to say Danny you sure got yourself on hell of a list of enemies." Sam joked as they got to the main floor of the Fenton home.

"I don't believe this!" The voice of Jack Fenton could be heard in the kitchen.

"Now Jack calm down." His mother Maddie's voice was heard.

"Calm down? But after all we've done they're bringing in those...those...glory hounds into out city."

The three teens looked at each other confused as they wondered into the kitchen seeing his parents. Jack a slightly heavy man with greying black hair, his wife Maddie with her short red hair and Jazz, Danny's older sister with long red hair looking just as confused. She had heard the noise and was got into the room through the other door. "Jazz you know what's going on?"

"No idea Danny." She said honestly she had never seen her father so riled up before. "Mom what is going on?"

"Oh nothing just your father over reacting is all." Maddie sighed.

"Over reacting?" Jack said surprised by that and then held up the newspaper. "You call this over reacting?"

"Mayor calls in Ghostbusters to clean up town," Danny read the title of the front article. "Wait _the_ Ghostbusters? The guys from New York?"

"Whoa talk about the heavy hitters, I mean I've heard of them." Sam also had heard they had a good reputation for being very good at their jobs. For a moment she actually got a little worried, unlike some of the other ghost hunters that had shown up the Ghostbusters were kind of famous.

"Oh come on they can't be that good...can they?" Danny asked her, he had heard of them too but he really didn't know all the much. He didn't pay much attention to any other ghost hunters out there. Well except Val but then again she usually was the one trying to gun him (or more precisely his other self) down whenever she saw him.

"Of course not!" Jack said defiantly, "I can hunt ghosts better then they can." Just then he got an idea as his face lit up, it was a look both Danny and Jazz knew might not end well for them all. "In fact I will! I will show everyone that the Fentons are the top ghost hunters in this town. Come on Maddie we got much work to do!" He ran out of the room like a kid heading for a toy sale. Maddie sighed and guessed she should help out her husband, if just to make sure he didn't go too overboard.

When they were gone Jazz looked at the others, "I don't know about this, do any of you know much about the Ghostbusters? I mean I've seen them on TV a couple of times but I don't know much, you think they could be trouble for you Danny?"

Danny knew what she was talking about it wasn't long ago that he had found out that she had known all about his secret as Danny Phantom although it was nice to have his big sister in on it. She had been useful now and then that is when she wasn't directly helping him out, now she was just helping from the sidelines when she could.

"I wouldn't worry too much how much trouble can they be?"

Tucker was already working on his laptop, "I don't know Danny they seem to have a lot of web pages dedicated to them. There is a lot of information here but so far what I'm seeing isn't very encouraging."

"Yeah well...I've handled the Men in White, how much trouble could they be compared to those guys?" He looked around at the three faces giving him a look that said 'who are you kidding?'.

"Let me guess...Famous last words?" He asked.

Sam nodded her head with her arms crossed, "Bingo. But let's find out what we can about these guys just to be on the safe side. We should be prepared for when they come, when do they come here?"

Jazz picked up the paper her father had thrown onto the table and started to skim through the article. It was just some PR piece really nothing major, just the mayor trying to show that he was doing something about the ghosts that kept on attacking the town. "Let's see here...ah here we go. Oh...They'll be here it says in a few days."

"Not much time to do research," Tucker said still typing, he was saving any and all data he could find on the Ghostbusters and it would take time to sift through it all. To separate fact from fiction and cross reference the data against any other sources. With the usual homework and helping out Danny this could take a little time but he was up for the challenge.

"Well I can help with that at least," Jazz offered the group it was the least she could do.

"Sure I don't see why not," Danny told her it was a pretty safe thing for her to do and she couldn't get in the way with something simple like that either. He just hoped that they were all doing this for nothing, what could they possibly do when they get here anyway?

**-Ghost Zone-**

Vlad Plasmius (or Vlad Masters in human form) was searching the Ghost Zone again. He was pale in his ghost form with a white suit with matching cape and a forked black hair style as well. He was currently looking for something, the Ghost Zone held many things he could make use of that is if you can find it. The Ghost Zone was pretty much pure chaos, a swirling vortex with an infinite number of floating doors, land masses and other things.

He usually hired ghosts from here offering them a way out of the Ghost Zone or something else that he could provide. At the moment he was looking for a certain temple that was supposed to be here. While looking for anything about the Ghost Zone he found an old book in an auction. In it, it went on to describe how a powerful spirit had been banished to the Ghost Zone. Well that's as much as he could translate it was in a very old language and his computers had a little trouble with the translations.

But from what he could gather this powerful spirit could be the key to defeating Danny, he did like the boy in fact he had tried so many times to try and groom him into his successor but the boy was stubborn and for some reason loyal to that idiot of a father of his. Well with this new ghost he could defeat Danny, kill Jack and finally have Maddie to himself. The thought always made him smile. 'Now let's see here, the temple should be around here I think. Then this Morbius should be in there.'

Morbius as it turned out had been some powerful ghost that was said to have powers over spirits. Given that Vlad was only half-ghost he was fairly confident that he was outside of Morbius' control, besides all the research said that he had no powers over the living so it only stood to reason, at least in his eyes that he should be safe. He still remembered the whole thing with Pariah Dark and this time he was sure that he could control this ghost. Then it finally came into view the temple he was looking for.

He grinned as he landed on the dark and ancient stones, looking around him he saw the place was decorated in skeletons, ghostly images and other things of that nature. "Well this is certainly a depressing place, but as long as he's as powerful as the book says I can overlook his drab sense in style. Plus there is the other little backup insurance as well in case he was wrong about him not being immune to this ghost's powers." He grinned as he held a small device in his hands. This time he would be prepared, he had spent time after Pariah Dark in developing a device to control ghosts and he was going to use it on this one.

Vlad walked through the massive stone corridors he ignored all the images carved into the walls and what they showed. They weren't important enough for him and soon he came to a large door. It had to be at least fifteen feet tall and looked very thick as well. "Oh my a locked door oh what ever shall I do?" He said sarcastically before phasing and trying to go through the wall but was repelled by some strange force.

"Buttercups! I should have known this was too easy." He picked himself up and looked over the door it was covered in strange glyphs and there was most likely some type of enchantment or something that would unlock it. That is after much studying he could open the door in maybe a month or two. "Unfortunately patience isn't one of my virtues."

With that he charged up his powers and tried to force open the door, he fired much of his energy into the doorway. At first it merely absorbed it, the symbols taking on a strange glow, at first they were green but as Vlad put in more and more energy they started to turn red. Vlad wasn't about to give up and he poured on the power, it wasn't until he was nearly drained of all his ghost power and felt like he was about to drop when the door finally shattered.

"Well let's just hope there isn't more then one door," He muttered to himself walking tiredly though the hole. He came into a large chamber and there in the center was what looked like a tomb. It was made out of gold and silver and looked to be locked by large bars put around it. Vlad just removed the bars and then pulled out a piece of paper. The book said you had to recite a certain spell to open it and revive Morbius.

"Okay let's see here. Orvitas rectula, Morbius resurectus, Fatima ominus Morbius, unus exot tugata!" At first there was nothing and then he frowned looking at the paper. "Oh fudge sickles, I knew I should have had those words spelled out phonetically."

But he had spoken the words correctly as the tomb started to glow and the lid shook. Soon it started to move and a red light was glowing out of the crack. The cover stone moved a bit more and then it launched into the air with a great force. A figure started to rise up out of the tomb, he was pale and slender in black and red robes, the hood was pulled up and his mouth was covered. The eyes were black as night as the frail form rose out of its long slumber. "I...Live again..." The voice was like gravel, rough and cold.

Vlad wasted no time and placed on the collar around the neck, "Ha!"

"What!? Who dares place this on Morbius," He looked to Vlad and started to rise up. His powers were very weak but he still had enough power to deal with this insolent little spirit. "You shall suffer for your impudence."

"I think not," Vlad pushed a button and Morbius growled out in pain as the collar sent a large jolt of pain into his body. "The device is something I came up with, I released you but you will do my bidding. If you refuse then you're of no real use to me and I'll use the collar to turn you into ectoplasmic goo."

Morbius dead eyes took on a small red glow but in his current state he was in no shape to battle this stranger. But as soon as he regained his lost powers he would soon have the power to make this ghost pay. But there was something odd about this ghost, he had a human spirit bonded to it. It was strange thing he was sensing but he would look into that later. He saw that Vlad was waiting for an answer, "Very well it seems I am at your mercy."

"Very good now then I need you to go out and start using your powers for all the good reasons. Destrcution, mayhem the usual thing."

"I can not."

Vlad stared at him for a moment, "Say again?"

"My powers have been stripped from me while I was imprisoned. I need to replenish my powers to regain my lost strength." Morbius told him and Vlad pinched the end of his nose. It was always something it seemed so he asked what exactly he needed. Morbius grinned under his mask and told him, he needed spirits, ghosts to be exact. He drew his power from absorbing the power of ghosts and their energy.

"Well then we're in the Ghost Zone you should be able to find as many ghosts as you need." Vlad grinned maybe this wouldn't be a total loss after all.

**-Elsewhere in the Ghost Zone-**

In his tower the ghost that looked out over all time Clockwork who always shifted forms from that of a toddler, to someone in the middle of their life to that of an old man. His staff and cloak ever present in these forms was looking out through a gear, the center of it showing Vlad and Morbius.

"It had happened." Came a voice that Clockwork hated to hear it was one of the Observants. Mainly just bodies with huge eyeballs they kept on bugging him about things that needed to be fixed. They saw all but in the end the Watchers were just useless. Unable to do anything for themselves they tried to get him to do all their dirty work.

"I know, Morbius was to get out at some point and it is now." Clockwork said in an even tone.

"You can't let this continue you know what Morbius is and what he is capable of if he reaches his full power," One of the Observants

told him nervously.

Clockwork did know, Morbius was so dangerous that even Clockwork was worried about him after all he remembered what Morbius was like at the height of his power. Most of that dark time had been erased by time but he still remembered and so did a few others. "It will either work out or it won't."

"You mean that Danny boy," The second Observant said in contempt. "I don't see what you do in that boy but even he can't stand up to the likes of Morbius."

"For beings that are supposed to be all knowing you should pay more attention," Clockwork said as the image shifted to that of a strange white car that was making its way to Amity Park. "Danny will have some help with this one and these four have already faced those that are Morbius' equal if not even more powerful entities."

"These mortals? They are also trouble Clockwork you've seen how they deal with things. We'll be lucky if they aren't worse then Morbius and do you honestly think that they'll work with a ghost?"

"Well...I admit the first meeting will be a bit rough but trust me I know what I'm doing. They are the only ones that can help young Danny with what is to come." Then he looked at the image of the Ghostbusters again, 'That is if they don't blast poor Danny before he can convince them that he's one of the good guys...strange I should know what is to come but the future is getting slightly...muddy. It must be Morbius' powers, they are so powerful in the future that they are obscuring even my sight into time.'

This wasn't encouraging, he hated it when something like this happened and it rarely happened which also in a way scared him. He hated the unknown but he had to put his faith into something and these five would be the key to the future of that he was certain of.

**Next up chapter 3: Welcome to Amity Park**


	3. Welcome to Amity Park

**AN: I forgot to say this but this takes place after the episode 'Reality Trip' before 'Eye for and Eye' in Season 3 so it's kind of between seasons 2 and 3.**

* * *

**The Ghost Child and the Ghostbusters**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Amity Park**

On the road to Amity Park the Ecto-1 was roaming the highway, Winston was driving as Egon was next to him reading up on history of the town. Ray was there behind them with Peter and Slimer was also with them although he was riding on the roof since Peter was still angry with him and the team thought it was best to keep him out of the way. In fact they didn't know Slimer had tagged along until they left New York State when a cooler of food they brought was suddenly found empty and full of slime.

"Are we there yet?" Peter asked sloughed in the back his brown jumpsuit that was a shade lighter then his hair, was a little out of place as he tugged it back into place.

"Peter, man you've asked that eight times in the past hour give it a rest will you?" Winston said over his shoulder feeling a little stressed at this. At times Peter could be like a spoiled kid when he was bored it was one of the reasons they hated these cross country trips but they couldn't have flown Ecto-1 here in such a short amount of time so they went for the long way there.

"Yeah but I'm getting bored there is nothing out here, my gameboy died two hours ago and Egon won' let me get new batteries, and Ray's breath is kind of bad after that lunch he had."

"Hey," Ray protested although he did have extra onions with that hot dog he had, his tan suit was lucky to get any stains given how he had eaten that thing.

"We're nearly there Peter," Egon said from the front as he was reading a print out of the town.

Peter leaned forward to look at the sheets over his shoulder, "Okay Egon time to share with the rest of the class. What's got you so interesting in those pages? No wait let me guess this place was buried on some Indian holy land or something, or some crazy and very bad guy lived here, died and then cursed the land?"

"Actually what has me so interested...is nothing." Now everyone was paying attention, "Before all the ghosts started to show up there was no supernatural activity in this region. It was pretty much if you will excuse the pun a 'dead zone' for the dead. There is nothing major that happened in this area that would account for all the ghosts showing up at least nothing supernatural."

"But that makes no sense," Ray said. "I mean there has to be something, a witch coven? Some order that was looking into the supernatural or some eccentric looking for immortality?"

"Man that's weird usually there is something that causes stuff like this," Winston may not have been a scientist like the others but after years of experience on the job he picked up a few things here and there.

"I've checked it all out there is nothing supernatural in the town's history," Egon then pulled out another sheet, "However there does appear to be a married couple that moved to the town that research into the paranormal. They claim to be some type of 'ghost hunters', they published a few papers on the subject and I looked them up. They were very unorthodox and although many of their theories were pure conjecture and little actual research they did make a few interesting theories."

"Maybe we should look them up," Peter suggested to them. "After all if they are in the business they may know something about all of these ghosts showing up. You got an address on them?"

"Yes and I think you may be right, it would help our investigation."

"Well guys we can ask them soon because looks like we're here," Winston said as they passed the sign that said 'Welcome to Amity Park' on the side of the road. They drove into town and it looked fairly normal and pretty typical small town that you'd expect. They got a few strange looks from how their car looked but it was only a passing glance. With Jack Fenton living in the town they've seen a lot stranger things. They moved through the town looking around as they tried to find their way to the Fenton's home.

"You know this is a nice place," Ray said looking out the window. "Hard to believe they got a ghost problem. Hey check the PK meter and see what kind of reaction we get."

Egon pulled out the handheld device, it had a rounded handle at the bottom with a square box with a readout screen on it with a few dials on it. He pulled out the top part a thing piece of metal that had two red scanners, they were long, slender and rounded with yellow lights at the tips. At first he got a reading but he knew that had to be Slimer who had gone to sleep in the now empty icebox in the back. He fiddled with the dials to filter him out and then went back to scanning.

At first he got nothing major and then he picked up a very large reading of ecto energy in one direction, then he picked up at least two ghosts signatures in another. One of them looked to be nothing more then a class five phantasm the same level as Slimer. But the other had very high readings, it was a ten easy if not maybe more. "Winston head to the east and keep going."

Winston saw how the readers were pointed nearly parallel showing the high reading Egon had to be getting. He put on the siren as the wailing sound and lights kicked on as they started to speed in the general direction. Egon started to give out directions and they soon came upon some type of fast food joint. "You sure this is the place?" Peter asked Egon.

Then people came running out screaming, "Okay that sells me, let's saddle up and earn ourselves a pay check." Peter reached into the back for his protonpack.

**-Inside-**

Danny had just went to his favourite place to have a bite to eat after school with his friends when all of a sudden some ghost had shown up. It was some strange yellow looking one, with hair that shot straight up like he had been electrocuted. The Ghost was zipping around the area with incredible speed. Danny had gone into the bathroom to go ghost while Tucker and Sam stuck behind when all the people started screaming and running out of the place.

"You know is it me or do these guys seem to just be drawn to Danny some days?" Tucker asked Sam as they were under a table since the ghost had opened up with some type of electrical attacks as it laughed out loud.

"It does seem like that doesn't it?" Sam went into digging into her backpack for any ghost hunting supplies she might still have on her. Working with Danny for so long she had learned to try and keep any of the Fenton ghost equipment that she felt she could either carry or wouldn't be missed by his parents.

She hoped that she had something like the Specter Deflector, Jack o' Nine Tails, or the Ghost Gloves would be nice too. Unfortunately she couldn't seem to find anything in her backpack. "Darn, Tucker you got any ghost gear on you?"

"Nope sorry Sam I think I left anything I had in my locker at school." He hadn't planned on taking it since he was already busy with all the research and the fact since the school got attacked it seemed once a week, he figured it would be handy to keep them in his locker just in case. Although now he kind of wished that he had taken a spare Thermos with him at this point.

"That's right humans fear the Electo-Ghost!" The yellow ghost said to no one in particular.

"Hey sparky why not try me on for size!" Danny fired his ghost energy at the ghost who quickly dodged the shot laughing. Danny kept on trying to hit the ghost but he soon found out that the ghost moved like electricity as well which didn't help things.

"Great I had to face a ghost that is like trying to catch a kid on a sugar rush." Danny muttered as he flew out of the way of a return attack.

"This is the great Danny Phantom I heard so much about?" The Electro-Ghost gloated, "You really don't seem that tough to me."

"Yeah well at least I don't look like a freaky banana in spandex." Danny shot back. This only seemed to make the ghost a bit more angrier as his white eyes took on a slight electrical discharge.

"Oh you are so going to get-AH!" He shrieked as a cold beverage hit him in the back. He turned to see Sam and Tucker armed with drinks as they threw them at the Ghost. "Hey stop that!"

Danny grinned as his friends helped to keep him distracted and fired his own energy at the Electro-Ghost. The ghost went flying into a table knocking it over and spilling the contents all over the place as well.

Just then the door kicked in and in walked four men in different coloured jumpsuits, with strange devices strapped to their backs. They held long devices that looked like some type of weapon that had a cable running to the devices on the back a faint hum could be heard from them too. The Ghost, Danny and his friends looked at the new comers for a moment as Peter stepped forward smiling and looking confident, "Anyone seen a ghost?"

The others were frozen for a moment until the ghost spoke up, "Hey who the hell are you guys?"

"We're the Ghostbusters and we're hear to clean up this town," Ray grinned as he aimed his weapon at the ghosts he really loved this part of the job.

The ghost even though had never met the Ghostbusters he had heard of them. No ghost that went up against them was ever seen of again for the most part. He had heard of how they capture ghosts and locked them up never to be let out, and he also heard of all the ghosts that they had gone up against, they had taken down some heavy hitters and they hadn't taken down just ghosts either. They had gone up against vampires, were-wolves, spirits, demons, and even gods.

Phantom he felt he could take he was just a kid with ghost powers but this was totally out of his league. And he really didn't want to be captured by them so he looked at the Ghostbusters and then at Danny and launched himself at the ghost boy. Danny thought he was going to attack again but he just gripped his suit pleading.

"Take me! Take me away now! Please don't let them take me!" The ghost said and Danny was at a loss this had never happened before. "Come on where is that thermos thing?"

He started to make a grab for it looking for it on Danny, "Hey stop that! What do you think you're doing?" Danny saw him take the Fenton Thermos and was frantically trying to activate it.

"Come on, come on how do you get this thing to work!?" Suddenly he hit the right button and was sucked up into it and Danny swore the ghost was laughing as he disappeared into it. He caught the device as everyone was looking at the scene not sure what to make of that.

"O-kay...That was definitely a new one on me," Then he looked up at the Ghostbusters and given the reaction of the ghost maybe he should look up what his friends had dug up on these guys. "Uh...hi?"

The Ghostbusters looked at each other not sure what just happened, "Any thoughts?" Peter asked them.

"Yeah...One down and one to go. Blast him! " Ray said grinning as his protonpack hummed to life as he fired a twisting energy beam at Danny. As far as Ray figured it was just one less ghost to deal with, although it was certainly a strange looking ghost it looked almost normal if it wasn't just floating there in the strange suit.

"Whoa!" Danny narrowly missed the beam he wasn't sure what it would do to him but he didn't want to find out. _'Great they just had to show up and they're just as trigger happy as my parents.'_

"Okay guys you know the drill," Peter said as he moved to one side.

"Oh yeah divide and conqueror," Winston moved off to the other side as Ray took up the center and Egon the middle as he went to scanning the area. He pointed and shouted out where Danny was hiding and three beams aimed at the area. One went high the other low and the other in the center. They knew well not to cross the streams of energy since that was very bad and only as a very last resort did they ever actually did cross them.

Danny had to phase through the floor when it hit him, why was he running he could just stay like this. He flew up through the floor, "Hey Ghostdudes I don't suppose we can just call it a day huh?"

"Let me think about that?" Peter said to him looking like he was thinking on it but then shrugged, "Nope sorry." He fired his beam and Danny turned intangible but when the beam passed through him it was like his entire body just went numb for a second. He was so socked by it that he lost his concentration and fell behind the order counter.

"Oh man this is bad," Tucker said from his spot off to the side so far they had been ignored by the Ghostbusters for the moment. "You got any ideas Sam?"

"Yeah give a distraction for Danny to bolt," The young goth looked around and decided to just run out into the middle of things. Peter was about to get a clear shot at Danny when Sam ran into his view he pulled his aim at the last minute as the beam of energy hit the roof making a small hole.

"Hey watch it kid I nearly fried you." Peter was thankful that he had good reaction skills.

"OH my god you got to save us, there are ghosts all around the place." She gushed out at him like putting on a good act. Tucker got what she was doing and ran over to join in, he looked over at Danny and gave a wink to him as he joined in. The Ghostsbusters soon found their hands full with the teens and Danny took that chance to make his escape. He knew he owed his friends another one but he was more worried about what happened when that beam had hit him.

It was weird like when you get a small electrical shock through your arm only this was his entire body. He phased through one of the walls and found himself in the back alley he hid the thermos and turned back into Danny. He reached the doors just in time to hear Sam go on about how they got separated from their friend who was still missing.

"It's okay we'll find him," Ray said scanning for the ghost.

"Hey guys it's okay I snuck out the back." Danny walked in and both Tucker and Sam went over trying to convince the Ghostbusters that they were glad to see him.

"Well that's taken care of but you kids go, we got a little clean up here to deal with." Peter told them with a smile.

"Oh sure thing we'll be going now, right guys?" Sam asked and both teens agreed as they went off.

Peter looked to the others, "Nice kids if a bit on the strange side. Now were is that fashion victim of a ghost go?" The Ghostbusters went on searching but after ten minutes and Egon checking the area they found that the ghost had gone from the area. They were a bit disappointed that they had let the ghost get away but there would be other ghosts.

Now that the ghost energies were gone Egon was still getting a massive reading in one area of the town. It had a strange reading but a slightly familiar one to it. "Guys I think we should investigate this. I'm still getting a reading here and from the looks of it, it reads like some type of rip or portal in our world. But I can't be sure what it is but it could be some doorway into a supernatural realm."

"Think that could be the cause of all the ghosts?" Winston asked the tall scientist.

Egon fixed his small red glasses on his face, "Could be something at any rate we should investigate it."

**-Ghost Zone-**

In one part of the Ghost Zone stood a massive looking prison, this was the prison of the ghost known only as Walker. He was the self proclaimed warden that imposes the 'laws' of the Ghost Zone although sometimes it seems only Walker knows the actual laws. In the stone prison in his office was Walker himself a tall, broad shouldered ghost all dressed in white. He had on a suit with a black hat as he was looking over the files of several new inmates to his prison. So far it was a good day although he still had one thorn in his side.

Danny Phantom.

That boy had not only escaped his prison and his justice, but kept on defying him at every turn. He had even tried to enter the human world, sent minions and a prisoner after him but so far the boy was elusive. It was no wonder that Danny had gotten to Walker's number one spot on his most wanted list. But he pushed such thoughts aside for the moment he would deal with Danny later, being warden of this prison took up a lot of time.

At that moment the alarms kicked in as the screeching sound rang through the complex. Walker shot up thinking it was an escape attempt well he would show them, he wouldn't let anyone else escape from his watch. He got into the hall as his deputies were running through the halls. "What is it, what's going on?" He demanded from one of them.

"We got a breach someone just broke the outer wall and is actually breaking into the prison sir."

Walker's green eyes narrowed, "So someone it trying to break out a friend huh? Well then it's time to show this ghost that I run this prison and only I say when someone can leave."

He gathered up several more of his men as he went into the main section where the prisoners were kept. He expected a full on riot or escape attempt but the sight he found stunned him. There were all the doors ripped open but all the ghosts were still there in fact they were just standing there with blank looks on their faces. A closer look showed that they all had black eyes and their forms were thinner then normal.

He saw one of the inmates, a huge ghost that was now so thin the prison suit was just hanging off of him. They all wore blank expressions on their faces looking like zombies. "What in the Ghost Zone is going on here?" He looked over the prisoners as they didn't even react to his presence.

"Fan out I want to know what is going on here!" Walker ordered his men.

"There is no need for that Walker," Came a cool voice and Walker took a look there in the shadows a form emerged. It was in a black cloak and he couldn't see much of the face with the exception that he had the same dark eyes as the rest of them. There was also something else, Walker could almost believe that he sensed a strong power flow off this stranger.

"I don't know who you are but you're going to spend a lot of time in solitary," Walker threatened but the figure just laughed and it was a chilling laugh at that.

"Pathetic, you think your kind can stop me. I am the Lord of the Dead, raised once more; I am the Dark Spectre ruler of all that is passed on. I am Morbius." The figure told him and Walker wasn't familiar with that term after all Morbius' name had been all but forgotten my history but it would be a meeting that Walker would always remember in the future.

"Arrest this lunatic." Walker commanded as he and his men ran forward they fired their ghost energy at him but Morbius only raised his hands and it was like he was feeding off of it. Soon Walker saw what had happened to his prisoners when Morbius grabbed one of his men. He cried out as black energy snaked around him and his ghost body started to thing as Morbius drained the ghost. He moved like a shadow without sound and swiftly like the wind as he moved among his men.

One by one they fell and they were drained of their energy, becoming thing as their eyes took on the blackness of the one that had taken their energy. Soon only Walker was left but he stood his ground he had his duty and he wouldn't abandon it, even if it looked like he was outclassed. "Just what have you done to them?" He looked at the forms of his men.

"You'll soon find out, now grab him my minions," At Morbius' command all of the other ghosts surged at Walker totally under Morbius' control. Walker tried to struggle but more and more ghosts swarmed him until he was being crushed by the weight of them all. Then he saw the feet of the cloak and looked up into those black soulless eyes of Morbius and the last thing he remembered was the greyish hand gripping his face. It was cold like death and he cried out as he felt himself being drained, not only his energy but it was like his mind was being ripped from his body.

Then there was only the darkness surrounding him, he was floating in pure darkness with no body, no sound, no nothing.

Morbius pulled away his hand as he looked at Walker, now looking like a shadow of his former self with the pure black eyes and slack emotionless face. He grinned under his mask feeling Walker's power flow through him, he was definitely a powerful ghost and he could feel his powers rising. "Soon my minions I'll have my powers back to their original levels and maybe even more so. Then the world of man will once more belong to the Dread Lord."

**Next up Chapter 4: Meet the Fentons**


	4. Meet the Fentons

**AN: For those wondering yes the PKE meter will read Danny even in human form, Egon wasn't using it until after Danny left and in his human form his levels a too low to be picked up at a distance. It was the fighting that caused the Ghostbusters to be able to get a reading like they did from all the ghost energy. Also if you want me to answer questions give me a way to reach you for that one person who forgot don't do it again.**

* * *

**The Ghost Child and the Ghostbusters**

**Chapter 4: Meet the Fentons**

Danny had just finished putting away the Electro-Ghost into the portal and shut it. He placed the thermos on a counter and looked at his friends. "Well that could have gone better."

"Yeah no kidding man, those guys were pretty serious they didn't even let you explain yourself." Tucker was sitting on one of the counters swinging his legs with Sam standing close by to Danny.

"Yeah well these guys hunt ghosts for a living, I mean look at your parents," Sam said to Danny. "They're the shot first types too guess it's kind of a professional thing."

Danny slumped a bit next to her, "Great that's all I need. And how come those beam things affected me while I went intangible? I mean normally nothing can touch me while I'm like that." He looked to his friends for any kind of explanation.

Tucker was digging into his backpack looking for some notes he had found on the Ghostbusters. "Well we really don't know how that phasing powers of yours works. But I did find out those Proton Packs-which is what they are called by the way-fire positron ion stream of energy that polarizes with a ghost's negative charged energy."

The other two teens just blinked as that little explanation went right over their heads so Tucker decided to just simplify it for them. "The beams react to ghost energy, and use that energy to hold the ghosts. So I'm guessing it messes with you even while in phase because your energy is still there only not as in phase with the rest of the world."

"Okay so basically stay away from the yellow beam things, kind of figured that myself." Danny said crossing his arms.

"So what powers those things anyway?" Sam asked wondering what kind of power source they had. Maybe they could only use them for a certain amount of time, after all Danny may need to escape again and knowing if they had to recharge after a certain point could be helpful.

Tucker looked through his notes and sounded a bit nervous. "Uh...they use...an unlicensed nuclear accelerator..."

"What!? Those things are nuclear!?" Sam and Danny shouted at the same time. They couldn't believe someone would run around with a nuke strapped to their backs. That had to be dangerous and what they didn't know what that they could be. One single Proton Pack that went into overload could in theory wipe out a few city blocks in New York. It was one of the reasons why the Ghostbusters have had problems in the past with certain agencies.

Although they would learn all about this later on as Tucker went on to explain this and a few of the other gadgets they had. Such as something called a Psycho-Kinetic Energy (PKE for short) meter, Etco-Goggles and something called The Trap which to Tucker sounded like the Fenton Thermos. Danny listened in on all that Tucker was telling them before he had to ask him. "Okay where did you find all of this stuff?"

"Oh the usual, web sites and chat boards. You'd be amazed at the fan base these guys got they even have their own webpage. It was pretty detailed I got everything except the blueprints for their equipment." Tucker smiled proudly at himself.

"Way to go Tucker," Sam grinned knowing he should get a little praise for all his work. "Okay so we got ourselves a group of experienced ghost hunters with major hardware out to get you and every other ghost in town. Maybe you should lay low for a bit Danny."

However Danny wasn't so sure about that, okay it would be nice to get a break and the Ghostbusters could handle things for a bit. When they leave he could just get back to being Danny Phantom after all. But it felt like being a coward just hiding out like this and besides he had gotten used to protecting his home town.

At any rate his thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang. Since his mom and dad were up in the command center on the top of the building they couldn't get to the door before him. So he sighed and figured he might as well get it, he told the others who went with him. He was thinking of what to do with these Ghostbuster guys when he opened the door...and froze.

"Hey aren't you the kid from before?"

Danny tried to work his mouth but looking out through his door was the four Ghostbusters, Peter was up front and had rang the doorbell and he was the one that first noticed Danny there. Danny couldn't believe his luck here he was trying to figure out a way to keep his distance from these guys and they just show up at his front door. _'Okay it's official, my life is cursed. It has to be no one has this kind of bad luck going for them.'_

**-Ten Minutes Earlier-**

The Ghostbusters were back in Ecto-1 driving towards the area that Egon was scanning with his PKE meter. So far there was no sign of the ghost that they had been fighting and in a town this size he was wondering how he managed to get out of range so fast. He was also thinking back to the fight there was something odd about that ghost, besides the strange jumpsuit he wore. "Did anyone else find that fight a little strange?" He suddenly asked.

"Not really that is if you account none of us got slimmed," Peter said who was laying back with his hands behind his head resting. "We went in, did our thing, did a little property damage. The only odd thing was that we didn't catch the ghosts."

"Yeah that one kind of did the work for us." Winston stated while driving.

"Precisely." Egon had his eyes closed playing over in his head again. "The ghost didn't really attack us and didn't you notice the device he had? If I didn't know any better it looked to be like our own Traps. So why would a ghost have a device like that on him?"

Ray was thinking on that now, "You know that is a bit odd, plus usual a ghost is made of technology if they want to use it instead of having actual devices." He thought back to other ghosts in the past and it was pretty rare for them to have devices and something that sophisticated was pretty much unheard of. "Hey wasn't there something about some ghost kid in this city in all your research?"

"There is something about him although the reports are a bit strange," Egon remembered that as part of his research on the town. "He's been labelled as both a hero and a villain. At times he seems to be helpful but he's also been linked to crimes and other problems."

"So in other words we have no idea if he's harmless like Slimer or just another bad guy?" Winston asked Egon.

Peter shrugged in his seat, "Hey after we capture him then we can ask him. If he's a good guy we let him go no harm no foul and if not well then we put him with all the others back in New York."

"Just like that huh?" Winston asked over his shoulder and Peter grinned and nodded. He shook his head as he quickly went back to his driving and suddenly stopped the car. Everyone pitched forward as Winston looked at the strange building in front of them. "Hey Egon...What was the address of that Ghost Hunting family again?"

Egon fixed his classes as he looked at the tall building, it looked like someone had modified a small apartment house with all sorts of equipment, there was even a large thing on top that looked like some kind of command center. There was also a large Fenton sign on it. "Not much for subtly are they?" Peter said looking at the building.

Egon pulled out his PKE meter and he was reading the portal energy inside of the building. At least he was starting to get an idea of what could be causing the energy. If they were researching ghosts then they could in theory be researching doorways into the ghost realms as well. Even though such a thing was dangerous he and Ray had been thinking of making a portal to some realm to dumb ghost where they couldn't harm anyone. But so far they hadn't really gotten very far.

Peter was already walking towards the door as he looked at the others, "Well come on let's look in on them, might as get to the introduction."

Ray then turned to the car, "You know we should leave Slimer inside I don't think it should be a good idea to have him go in there just in case they decide that they want to hunt him."

Peter stopped in his tracks as he got a wicked grin. "Oh really? Hey Slimer!" The green ghost flew through the top of the car looking around to who called him. "Hey you hungry Spud? Well I think I know where you can get a snack."

"Peter!" The three of them said as one.

"Okay-okay I was just kidding," He held up his hands. "Forget it Slimer." He said to the ghost who gave a 'hump' and went back into the car. He hated getting worked up over food for nothing and now he was getting hungry again. Slimer decided the maybe he could go off and explore on his own for a bit, he could find them later and besides he was getting really hungry and wanted to find some food.

So he slipped out the back while the others went to the front door. Peter hit the doorbell and waited and then just when he was going to ring again the door opened to reveal a very familiar fourteen year old kid. "Hey aren't you the kid from before?" Peter pointed at him.

The young boy looked to be surprised by their arrival and for a moment said nothing. "You know when adults ask you something it's best to answer them kid." Peter grinned, that seemed to snap him out of his daze.

"Uh yeah it's me...What exactly do you want with my family?" He asked the adults.

"Well we were in the neighbourhood and decided to check in, you know a little professional courtesy and all," Peter flashed his smile at the boy.

"Yeah plus we keep getting some really strange readings from this place and we wanted to check it out," Ray blurted out getting all excited again. Peter palmed his face at Ray's outburst but then again she should have expected this from him.

Danny looked to Peter with a raised eyebrow as the adult recovered. "Okay there is that too."

"I'm not too sure that my parents, especially my dad will-" Danny was interrupted as his father's voice could be heard yelling out who was at the door. Danny stiffened not sure what to do but then Peter walked in smiling as Jack and Maddie came up to them.

"Hey there Dr. Peter Venkman of the Ghostbusters and this is Dr. Stantz, Spengler and Winston."

Winston leaned over to Peter to whisper that he wasn't a doctor but Peter gave him a small shush stating that he was on a roll. Jack Fenton crossed his chest at them, "Yes I know all about you, the big shots from New York who the Mayor called in. Well I'll have you know mister that we're the ghost experts in this town and I for one intend to show everyone who the real ghost hunters are.

The others could see that Jack wasn't a fan and they had dealt with negative reactions to them before. Peter knew a wounded ego when he saw one and placed an arm around the larger man. "Hey there we're not going to move in on your turf big guy. We were just hired, it's professional not personal but hey we're mature about this. That's why we're here we knew that you guys were the best in this area."

"You did?" Jack was surprised at this but pleasantly so, Maddie wasn't so convinced as she closely regarded them especially Peter.

"Of course we did I mean when we came here we wanted to look up the best to help us out. How about this, you help us out but you get all the credit after all this is your area and we're just visiting."

"All the credit huh?" Jack rubbed his chin as Peter winked at the others. The three of them figured out that Peter was just trying to get Jack to lower his guard so that they could look around without any trouble. For Peter the fame wasn't as important as the pay check so he was willing to let Jack get some of the credit.

"So what do you say there Jack, can I call you Jack? How about helping us out, professional to professional?" Peter gave Jack Fenton his best smile and stuck out his hand. Jack thought about it and he shrugged his shoulders maybe these guys weren't all bad after all. He gripped Peter's hand and shook it.

"Alright I think I'm a big enough man to let you all hunt in my area," He stood up straighter feeling like he had won one over. Maddie rolled her eyes knowing what had happened but as long as it made Jack behave she could deal with it.

"So then we were wondering if we could look around, I'm getting strange energy readings from this house." Egon pulled out the PKE meter but he suddenly found another reading. He pointed it to Danny and he was getting a faint energy reading off of him. He looked at the boy who was looking a bit nervous and now that he thought about it there was something familiar about him.

"Hey that kind of looks like it works like my Fenton Finder, that is if I could get it working right." Jack said looking at the device. He was a sucker for new ghost equipment. "But the darn thing keeps pointing to Danny. Oh I forgot to introduce my family. This is Maddie my wife."

"Hello there," She said as she was looking at the device herself she had to admit it was nicely crafted.

"This of course is Danny and his friends Sam and Tucker and...Hey where's Jazz?" Jack asked looking around.

Jazz was in the kitchen she was taking a break from her studies and wanted a small snatch. She already grabbed a brownie out of a jar that her mother had made. She was going to the fridge and opened it but then she froze, the entire contents of the fridge had been mostly eaten there was green goo all around it and there in the center eating up the food was a small, green and disgusting looking ghost.

She blinked a few times as she watched it eat in the most gross manner, at times it was just inhaling the food without bothering to chew it. Bits of food would slip past it's mouth but then it suddenly noticed her. Jazz had faced ghosts before but this was just such a shock to find on in her fridge eating up all the food. Slimer looked at the young red head and tried to say hello and wave. Jazz weakly raised a hand in a return gesture as it wasn't attacking her but it was kind of freaky looking.

"Uh...I was...Just looking for the milk..." She had no idea why she said that. Then to her surprise it looked around and gave her a carton of milk. She gently took it and then it said something to her that she couldn't understand and slammed the fridge close. Jazz then felt something on her hand it was wet and slimy, when she looked down there was green slime falling off the carton onto her hand. It was at that point she screamed out in disgust.

Everyone heard Jazz's scream and Jack and Maddie went into action, they ran into the kitchen followed by the others. "Jazz what's wrong are we under attack?" Jack said quickly looking around for anything that looked like a ghost.

"Jazz what is that on your hands, don't move it might be contagious." Her mother said taking a closer look at the slim. Jazz hadn't thought of that as she was more worried about the ghost in the fridge.

"M-mom there is something in the fridge."

"Well then no ghost is going to hunt my fridge and possibly contaminant my daughter with some evil ghost goo that may turn her into some type of mindless ghost slave." Jack announced.

"G-ghost slave?" Jazz paled and looked at her hand she was looking at the slim on her hand. She wasn't too familiar with what ghosts could actually do but she did remember Danny explaining how he could overshadow people and so maybe her father's ranting wasn't too off.

"Don't worry dear we'll just isolate you and see if there is anything wrong." Maddie said kindly and in a normal voice.

"And as for you Mr. Ghost," Jack whipped open the fridge. "Ha-huh. Where is the ghost?" Inside the fridge looked to be covered in slime and there was no food left at all. Not even his Fenton Jerky was left and the fridge itself was a mess. "What in blue blazes kind of ghost could have done this!?"

Ray saw the fridge, the slime and he knew right away what was going on. "Oh no looks like Sli-hurm" Peter covered Ray's mouth with his hand as he got a plan.

"Looks like you got a ghost, hey how about we split up and track it down? I mean we can cover more ground that way."

"Now there's an idea and Maddie needs to take a look at Jazz anyway. We'll go to the Ops Center, Danny you think you can help show them around down here while we try and help your sister and find the ghost?" Jack looked to Danny who signed wondering how he kept getting into these messes.

"Uh...Yeah sure."

"That's my boy! Hurry Maddie before that goo starts to effects Jazz's mind!" They rushed Jazz off even though she was saying that she was totally fine but then her parents weren't really listening. Now Danny looked at the four adults as they were arguing about something called 'Slimer'. He hadn't been paying attention at first although Ray the redheaded Ghostbuster looked worried but Peter kept insisting that this Slimer thing would be okay and was most likely eating a hotdog vendor out of business down the street.

Although he was so caught up trying to work out what they were saying he didn't notice that Egon was taking readings of him, Egon looked at the boy, so far he was reading like a possession of some kind although this type of reading he hadn't seen before. Well he had once, back during the Gozer incident when a mild mannered man was host to a powerful spirit that was the Key Master.

"So uh...I take it you guys want a look around?" Danny asked.

"Yes and I was wondering if you knew of any energy portal, vortex or some type of doorway of a supernatural nature on these premises."

"A what?" Danny asked not sure what he meant at first.

"I think he's talking about the Ghost Portal." Tucker explained and that got everyone's attention.

"Ghost Portal? Can we see this?" Ray asked the boy and Danny guessed be might as well, somehow they knew they had something like that and it wasn't like it was a big secret. Although he did notice the blond one with the glasses was looking at him almost studying him in a way.

"Yeah sure it's in the basement, come on it's this way" Danny walked them to the stairs.

**Next up Chapter 5: Not so Secret Identity**


	5. Not so Secret Identity

**The Ghost Child and the Ghostbusters**

**Chapter 5: Not so Secret Identity**

The Ghostbusters were led into the basement and it was a surprising sight. There were all sorts of equipment and gear laying out all over and in one wall there was what looked like a giant door with thick metal sliding doors closed over it. Ray was looking all over the place at all the equipment trying to figure out what it was. Egon was taking a much more subdued look around although he was interested as well.

Peter and Winston looked around but they weren't much into the more technical stuff, although some of the ghost gear was kind of strange looking. Winston looked at what looked like a giant dream catcher of some kind and he wasn't sure what it was used for.

Egon was already walking toward the portal as he took out the PKE meter, it was definitely the same readings he was getting that was for sure plus he was picking up two other readings. He knew one of them was most likely Slimer but the other was in the room. He glanced over at Danny for a moment trying to figure something out, plus there was something nagging him about the boy as well.

"So Danny is this that Ghost Portal?" Egon asked the young man.

"Uh yeah, my parents made it to look into the Ghost Zone." He explained.

"Ghost Zone?" Ray walked over curious about it, "Sounds like some type of supernatural realm. Most likely one of the places ghosts can travel to."

"Wait 'one of' as in more then one?" Tucker asked the adult, he and the others had always thought that the Ghost Zone was the only place like it. That all ghosts were from that place, he even said as mush to Ray.

"Actually there are many realms some of them not always inhabited by ghosts but other supernatural forces." Ray explained to him.

"Other supernatural forces, what other supernatural forces are you talking about?" Sam asked wondering what else was out there, sure there were ghosts but that was all they had seen so far.

"Let's see there are the usual stuff. Beings who are manifestations of ideas, emotions, concepts. I guess they could be close to god-like in a way. Then you get the actual gods, then you get demons, entities that don't really fall into any other category. Then you get the different types of ghosts such as spectres, phantoms, poltergeist and spirits."

"There are different types of ghosts?" Danny had never heard his parents say anything about that, not that he noticed.

"Yes you see each manifestation is different. Some ghosts retain their human qualities as they have unfinished business. Others had 'devolved' into other forms some are just born out of ecto-energy into what ever form they were near or what the catalyst for their creation was." Egon gave a few examples as he was studying the equipment.

"So basically you guys fight all sorts of things and stuff that comes from different places then the Ghost Zone." Sam summarized what they were saying to them all. It was kind of a new look on things that was for sure, they thought they had it all figured out with the Ghost Zone but it looked like the Ghost Zone was just one piece in a much larger puzzle. "So you guys fight anyone famous like Elvis?"

"No we never met the King," Peter said picking up something and then thought it might be safer to put it down. He didn't know what it was and he had learned that wasn't a smart thing to do around Egon's stuff. "Faced a few guys like the spirit of Halloween."

"Fright Knight?" Danny asked this got confused looks from the others.

"How are you familiar with Fright Knight?" Egon asked him.

Danny started to think up something fast, "Uh...Well when your parents are into ghosts you pick up a few things here and there."

Egon thought that over and seemed to accept it, "Well I read about him, he was actually created by the original ghost of Halloween named Samhaine. From what I read in Toben's Spirit Guide he was his servant but when there was an uprising to seal Samhaine away his Knight turned on him and cast him into a stone tablet to seal him away."

"Before he was sealed Samhiane cursed his knight to be banished if his sword was ever put into a pumpkin and the curse said out loud. For awhile the Fright Knight then took over the role as the Spirit of Halloween but was later banished from this realm by the curse."

Danny and the others looked at each other, well that did explain how the Fright Knight got that weakness that was for sure.

"So anyone else?" Danny asked the adults wondering what else he could learn.

"Well there was the Boogieman." Ray said.

"Oh come on you don't expect us to believe that one do you?" Sam scuffed at something only kids believed in.

"Wait was he like really large with a big head. Long ears, beady eyes, large teeth and cloven feet?" Tucker asked them all.

"Yeah he was at least until we put him into the containment unit." Peter smirked over that little victory.

"Ha!" Tucker pointed at Sam and Danny, "I told you the Boogieman was real, and you all laughed at me when I said he had lived in my closet when I was seven."

Okay-okay so we owe you one," Sam sighed then she looked at the Ghostbusters, "By the way how can you guys justify hauling around nuclear devices? Don't you know what that stuff can do to the environment?"

"Well there isn't an energy source powerful enough besides it, and there isn't any waste we made sure of it." Ray told the young goth.

"Yeah besides we didn't want to have to glow green at night from all the nuclear waste we'd have to keep in the basement anyway." Peter joked.

Winston was looking around during all of this when he came to a table with a device on it. He picked it up and he was surprised to see that it was the same thing that the ghost kid had. He walked over to Peter while Ray and Egon were talking to the kids. "Hey Pete, look at this man. Isn't this what the ghost kid had on him?"

Peter looked at it and he had to admit it was, "That's odd why would the ghost have equipment from here?"

"Maybe the ghost is working for them or maybe..." Winston turned to look at Danny, there had been something odd about the kid. He looked familiar in some way but he couldn't place it just yet. "Peter doesn't that kid remind you of someone?"

"Oh so it's not just me?" He was relieved to hear that it had been bugging him since he had seen the kid at the door. "Yeah, you know I think the kid isn't being too forward with us. Want to play it bad cop and good cop?"

"No because you always get to be the bad cop."

"Okay how about the Slip and Sock'em treatment?"

"Peter they're just kids."

"Right...how about we just do a forward Blitz?"

"Okay that may work, let me guess you wan to take lead?"

"Well as long as you're offering?" Peter smiled as he led the way. "Okay kids time for you all to come clean."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked the adult and then Winston came up and showed the Fenton Thermos and Danny suddenly got a bit more nervous. He knew that they had seen that device and he had forgotten that it was down here.

"So let's see, we find a ghost and he's using equipment from this lab. Now your parents don't seem to be the friendly kind towards ghosts so I don't think they know." Peter crossed his arms trying to stare down the kids a bit. "So then how could a ghost have gotten that equipment?"

"I'd also like to know one thing," Egon walked over to Danny and ran the PKE meter over him, the others saw the device start to beep as it was taking a reading off of him. "I've been getting Ecto readings off of you, it reads something like that of a possession but nothing that I've ever seen before."

Danny and the others gave each other quick looks, this was bad. Sure Danny had come close to losing his secret before in fact once the entire world did know and it was only through the Reality Gems that he was able to undo all the damage. He looked to Sam but she didn't seem to have any ideas and neither did Tucker.

Winston stepped forward and decided they needed a gentle hand to prod them along. "Look kids there is obviously something going on here. Now we were sent into this town to help it and if there is anything you can tell us we'd appreciate it."

Winston was the kind of guy that you could trust he just had that nature about him and he could see the kids were thinking things over. "I'm sure that you've kids have your reasons but we really do need to know what is going on in this town."

Danny looked at his friends and then to the adults, "Can you give us a minute?"

The Ghostbusters shrugged and figured it was worth it as they moved to one area of the lab while the three teens got into a huddle and talked in lowered voices. "Oh man this is bad, how can we get out of this one?" Danny asked them so far these guys were a lot smarter then those Guys in White and other ghost hunters. They already had a few pieces and it wouldn't be too long before they started to figure out the whole truth.

"I honestly don't know man I mean they kind of got us red handed." Tucker said.

Sam sighed not seeing any way out of this, "Maybe we should come clean? I mean they seem okay maybe they'll be cool with the whole half-ghost thing."

"You mean the same guys that shot at me earlier today without so much as a hello?" Danny said sarcastically.

"Okay I know but if they know what's really going on maybe it will make things easier. Besides can you think of some way to explain all of this? If it was just the equipment then we could say we're helping the ghost but how do we explain why you're giving off ghost readings?" Sam asked him and Danny had to admit he had no way around that second option.

At least with his parents Danny didn't have to worry they just thought all their ghost detecting gear wasn't working when it pointed to him. But he doubted that he could sell that to them. He looked to Tucker, "What do you think?"

"Might as well give it a shot, got nothing else to loose."

Danny sighed guessing that he was really in a corner with this one. The teens broke up and walked over to the adults, Danny took charge and wanted to set down some terms. "Okay we'll talk but there are a few things, first you don't ever tell my parents about this. If anyone is to tell them I will but when or if I ever do I want it on my terms okay?"

The Ghostbusters didn't seem to have much of a problem with that so Danny spoke of the second one, "Okay I guess I'll just show you but don't freak out okay?"

"Kid we've seen it all, show us what you got." Peter said confidently.

Danny grinned, "Oh yeah? Then check this out, I'm going ghost!" With that Danny started his transformation as he changed into Danny Phantom. "What do you think of this?" He said smugly but then noticed that they were hardly reacting. He couldn't believe it, normally something like this people would have a large reaction.

Egon was already taking readings and muttering how fascinating it was, Ray was grinning at the sight and the others looked mildly interested. "Oh come on! You telling me this isn't cool, or interesting or, or...I don't know...Neat?" Danny asked them.

"Kid we've been around, our first major bad guy was a Samarian God that turned two people into dogs and made a fifty foot marshmallow man and blew off the top floors of a New York high rise." Peter said recounting their first major fight. "Then there was the Bermuda Triangle, a town of were-wolves and vampires, demons, an army of trolls, armies of ghosts, then let's not forget the Doomsday Door that is only supposed to be opened at the end of the world but of course some idiots opened it."

"We get the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, giant mantis thing, someone with a flute once nearly destroyed the entire planet, the Sandman, we were put on trail by ghosts, seen an entire house that was one big ghost and well you get the idea."

Danny was floating in midair surprised by all of that as were the other two. "Wow...That's uh...That's a lot of stuff you've seen." Danny admitted.

"Hey it's like no other job on the planet," Winston smiled at the kid. "So how exactly did you get like this?"

Danny went into the long story of how he got zapped by the Ghost Portal and as far as he could tell it made him half-ghost. He could use his powers even in his human form but he seemed more powerful as his alter ego Danny Phantom.

"Wait a minute you call yourself Danny Phantom and no one has figured out the similarity to your looks to Danny Fenton?" Egon asked him surprised at that. He had to admit it did explain why he felt Danny looked familiar in his ghost form he was pretty identical.

"Well...No not really?" He shrugged.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Peter said looking at the others, "When I got super powers and tried my hand at being a superhero."

"You got super powers?" Tucker asked excited.

"Had, past tense and thankfully Peter no longer has them," Egon sighed remembering that little episode of their lives. "Peter's ego is big enough add in being a superhero and he had us climbing the walls."

"Hey I wasn't that bad." Peter said in his defence crossing his arm.

"Yes you were," All three said at once.

"So...You guys don't want to dissect me or something?" Danny was relieved at that.

"No we're scientists we would never do that," Egon assured him. "Although I was wondering if I could at least study this. This is the only case of a human and ghost merging in such a way. A truly unique event and one that I have no idea will ever be duplicated."

Danny and his friends shared a look, "You might be a bit wrong about that," Sam said to Egon.

Danny nodded thinking about Vlad. "Yeah you see turns out I'm actually the second halfa out there. There is one other person. I think you guys need to know about Vlad Masters or as he also goes by, Vlad Plasmas majorly evil guy that has been a pain in my butt for a long time now."

"Not to mention an unhealthy obsession with your mom," Tucker supplied earning him a scowl from Danny.

"I get the feeling this is going to be a very long story," Winston said taking a seat knowing this could take some time to hear out the entire thing.

**-Vlad's Home-**

Vlad was back in his mansion in his human form he had worked to do, running a multimillion empire took a lot of his time. But thankfully over the years he had learned how to handle things well enough. He pulled his suit to make it a bit more straight on his body when he walked into his secret lab. It was dark and gloomy and a bit on the cliché side of how an evil villain's lair would look but it worked for him. He suddenly had two white circles form around his waist as they moved over his body, he then transformed into his alter ego Vlad Plasmas.

He looked at the monitors that were against one wall, they had many different things on them and he was looking for any new signs of Danny. He was also looking for sighs that his new 'acquisition' had started to attack Danny but so far it was all quiet.

Too quiet for his tastes.

"Where is that lousy ghost?" He muttered to himself thinking of using the collar device to make his ghost know that he was to be summoned.

"Right here," came the creepy voice from the darkness. Vlad turned to see the dark figure emerge from the deep shadows that were all over his lab. "I have been gathering my energy and my forces for the coming battle. You wanted to see my power and I am nearly ready. Soon the boy will learn just what he has gotten himself into."

"Forces? What forces?" Vlad asked and through his Ghost Portal came what looked like a small army of zombie-ghosts. He raised and eyebrow in surprise this hadn't been in the text that he found. But a grin crossed his face as this was a most welcome surprise. "Well now I see we've been very busy. Danny Phantom doesn't stand a chance against all these ghosts."

Morbius tuned out Vlad as he went on and on in a rant. He couldn't believe such a fool awakened him and place this cursed device around his neck. But he could feel the ecto energy coursing through his body feeding him. He would soon have the power to overcome this device, so far every time he touched it or tried his powers on it, it would give him tremendous pain.

The human world had changed since his time, humans were becoming more and more powerful it seemed. He remembered a time when he was feared and worshiped. His power was a force to behold and many offered to serve him for the promise of life after death. He did give it to them but they were always chained to him in servitude. Soon those old days would return, he didn't feel the Powers that used to walk the Earth anymore, the spiritual powers seemed to have diminished over time.

This would mean less opposition to his plans to conquer this realm, then the Ghost Zone and why stop there? There were many worlds and realms that he could open gateways too. And this new technology was also something interesting, this Ghost Portal for instance. Perhaps he could learn more about this or gain a minion that could modify it to reach the other realms?

Well it was another plan for another day, he looked to see the foolish half-mortal going on and on about that child again. Morbius couldn't wait to have the power to shut the fool up, but he wasn't ready not yet anyway but he was getting there.

"So then I think it's time for you to meet Danny, Morbius." Vlad turned to the ghost.

Morbius nodded his head silently to him. "As you wish."

With a gesture he opened up a portal of his own this was red and orange vortex as he and the ghosts walked into it. The portal would take them right to Amity Park where the boy was living at.

Vlad grinned as he looked at the portal, he hadn't known that Morbius could do that either. "Well now aren't we full of surprises, but I must say that is a very interesting trick. Hmmm...Wonder if I could get him to make those for my business trips? It would certainly save time and those damn jets are fuel hogs and with prices for oil now a days makes you think for alternatives." He said mainly talking to himself as he liked to do.

When you're evil and have no real minions around it was kind of something that developed over time but he never really noticed. He went to the many monitors as he clicked on the surveillance monitors that he had painfully set up around Amity Park. The show would start and he wanted to have a front row view when Morbius made his presence known.

He was eager to see how Morbius would do and if he would live up to all the hype about him in that book.

**Next up Chapter 6: School Troubles**


	6. School Troubles

**The Ghost Child and the Ghostbusters**

**Chapter 6: School Troubles**

It was the next day and Danny was walking the halls of his school, he had to admit things were going kind of well. The Ghostbusters were staying at a hotel but they seemed like nice guys. They kept their promise not to tell his parents although he didn't like being tested and poked and even prodded a few times as they studied him in his ghost form. Still it was better then being dissected. And at least he didn't have them to worry about plus they had spent the time trading ghost stories.

Real ones that is, Sam loved the one where they captured the Headless Horseman from Sleepy Hallow. Tucker was still rubbing in the fact they proved that the Boogieman was real, how were they supposed to know that one? Well at least things were looking up. "So what time were we supposed to meet up with them after school?" Tucker asked he was walking next to Danny.

"Not long they were thinking of showing my parents an ecto containment unit works, maybe then when they build it I can use it to place the ghosts inside of it." Danny was getting a bit sick and tired of putting ghosts back into the Ghost Zone only for them to find a way out or for Vlad to send them his way. They stopped by Danny's locker as he opened it up. He could see Sam walking their way from after having one of her own classes.

"Hey Fen-turd."

Both teens groaned knowing that voice, 'Great and here I was thinking things were going great. 'I should have known better.' Danny thought to himself as he turned to see the tall form of Dash Baxter. He was tall, with a blond crew cut hair style, arrogance was pretty much written all over him not to mention he was built like the football player that he was. He was all in all your cliché and typical jock type, but it worked for him.

"What do you want Dash?" Danny groaned although he pretty much knew what it was, to make his life suck basically.

"Oh the usual, I need some cash so cough up some cash or it's locker stuffing time." He grinned at the two of them cracking his knuckles.

Both Tucker and Danny slump their shoulders knowing that even if they gave him their money being locked up in his locker was going to happen anyway. "You know what I used up my cash for lunch, so just do your worse." Danny said back.

"Suit yourself." Dash easily picked up both boys and stuffed them into Danny's locker as he closed the door.

Inside of it both boys were in a tight fit it was hard to move in there and Danny also had to wait to be sure that no one was around to ghost him and Tucker out of it. Outside of it Sam was very tempted to stick out her leg and trip Dash as he walked past grinning. "I really hate that guy." She muttered.

"Tell me about it," Sam turned to see a girl her own age, with dark skin and in a yellow shit and skirt. It was Valerie Grey, she was part of the popular crowd, although she had been humbled by the experience she went through. After her father had lost his job she had known what it was like to not live the life of luxury and being a social outcast. But with her father back on top so was she at school, although she never forgot the lessons she had learned.

She was one of the few people that actually gave Sam, Danny and even Tucker the time of day and even liked them. Although Sam was always a little weary of her, mainly for how she kept attacking Danny Phantom with her ghost hunting equipment and there were more personal reasons for Sam as well.

"Honestly I just don't know how Dash just keeps getting away with this kind of thing," Val went to Danny's locker and tried the combination. She opened it and stepped aside as the boys fell out and onto the ground.

"Hey thanks Val," Danny smiled as he rose up.

Val smiled and shrugged, "Hey it was nothing."

"Nothing? I think if I was in there anymore my spine would be permanently realigned." Tucker cracked his back as he straightened it out. He really hated Casper High sometimes sure there were a lot of cute girls but the constant bullying kind of got old really fast.

"Wait how did you know Danny's locker combination?" Sam asked Val since she thought only herself and Tucker knew it.

"Oh that well I sort of gave it to her back when...well you know." Danny blushed a bit.

"Back when we dated," Val finished for him. She had to admit she kind of missed that time now and then, Danny was a really nice and sweat guy who always treated her well. But she had her own thing to do, hunting ghosts was dangerous and he could get hurt around her. But it had been nice if brief, "Hey Danny have you heard about the Ghostbusters actually being in our town?"

"Uh yeah they kind of stopped by my place to talk to my parents."

"Really!?" Val asked excitedly ever since she got into ghost hunting she looked up other groups. To her the Ghostbusters were the best of the best she even joined up with the official on-line fan site. "Oh you have got to tell me all about them. Is Egon really as smart as he seems? And you got to tell me if you saw Ecto-1 or any of their equipment." She dragged Danny off wanting to hear all about his meeting with a group that she considered her idols.

Danny really didn't know how to say no to her as he gave his friends a look to say he was sorry about this but it was beyond his control. Sam however didn't like it, "Okay how can she just take Danny away like that and the fact we have to meet those guys later and just take off? Why does did he give out his locker combination to her? Not like I care though-but why?"

Tucker looked at her calmly. "Boy you really do get jealous at times you know that."

"Jealous!?" Sam looked like Tucker had struck her, "Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you've have a huge crush on Danny for the longest time but just won't admit it."

Sam gave him a long cold look, and then she stuffed him right back into the locker and closed it up. Tucker was one back into the small dark space realizing that he really should have either rephrased that or had just kept his mouth shut. "Okay I'm sorry you don't have a crush on Danny...Can you let me out of here now Sam?"

He waited for an answer but all he got was silence. "Sam?"

**-Outside of Casper High-**

Morbius materialized soon outside of the building with his small group of minions, he winched at the sunlight how he hated the light. He was a creature of darkness and the light gave him a stinging sensation but he would make do when he would be strong enough he had plans to plunge the world back into a forever night. He looked coldly about him at this new world that had come in his passing. It was a bit too much order and symmetry for him, although the stench in the air from pollutants he did like. That he would keep when his new world order would rise up once more and the name Morbius was talked about in fear once more.

He stretched out his senses and found the boy, he was near Morbius could sense the power in the boy and it was exactly as he had hoped. He couldn't attack Vlad directly just yet but that fool had no idea of the plans that Morbius had set in motion. He was very old and he knew patience, and he also knew vengeance as well and Vlad would face that one soon enough.

But first he needed the boy, not just defeat him but he needed the boy's powers. They would feed him to a new level and it would be one that might allow him to finally be rid of the accursed collar around his very own neck. "Go and find the boy, fight him and tire him out for me to feed." He coldly commanded his minions, he would need to conserve his strength in the sunlight.

Val was taking Danny's ear off about the Ghostbusters, she asked him everything and he did his best to answer them. She even asked if she could meet them. He honestly wasn't sure how to handle that, he said that he'd have to run it by them to see how busy they were. Val accepted that which Danny was thankful for, he was just about to answer another question of hers when out of his mouth came a small puff of light frost.

His ghost sense had gone off which meant that there was a ghost in the area. 'Great, thankfully she missed it but what kind of ghost is attacking the school_ this_ week?' Then a few screams could be heard as a set of double doors opened up and people came running out screaming.

Three ghosts that looked to have seen better days came out of the doorway looking around and then focused on Danny. 'Oh great more then one and looks like I'm the target, what is it with me and people singling me out in high school.'

Val saw the ghosts and knew that she had to get somewhere to change, her gear was in her backpack but first she had to make sure Danny was safely out of the way. "Quick Danny get out of here!" She pulled on his arm leading him away she spotted a janitor's closet and stuff him in there. "Stay here until it's safe."

Danny had to admit how he was stuffed into small areas twice in under an hour, but at least this space was a lot larger. It also gave him the opportunity to turn himself into Danny Phantom. He quickly turned invisible as he phased through the door to ensure no one saw him. He saw the hallways were clear so he turned back to normal. "Okay I don't know who you three are but you guys are but I am so going to enjoy kicking your dead butts." He said to the three ghosts.

Oddly they just looked at him with nearly blank expressions and really black eyes. "Get him." One of them moaned out at the three launched themselves at Danny.

Danny brought up his hands as he fired his energy beams from his hands hitting two of the ghosts but the third managed to dodge and hit him in the chest. Danny flew back but stopped himself in mid air, "If that's all you guys got you're in major trouble."

Oddly Danny was wondering why that hadn't hurt as much, normally a ghost hits harder not that he was complaining. But there was something odd about these ghosts, they moved a bit sluggishly and weren't as talkative as other ghosts seemed to be. Well he figured to put that away for later first he had to get rid of these ghosts.

Danny hovered and then flew at the three of them he managed to tackle them all as they flew into the cafeteria. Thankfully it wasn't meal time and no one was in there. Quickly he blasted one of them into wall, he ducked to avoid the blow of another and countered with a kick to the chest. The last one grabbed him but he only flew up into the ceiling making the ghost crash into it. He floated down looking at the three ghosts. "Oh man if you guys are going to make this so easy I might as well tie my hands behind my back. I mean how do you guys expect to beat me?"

Then he noticed that from the walls more ghosts materialized through the solid objects. He looked around seeing that there were now about ten more of the ghosts. "Uh...Okay yeah that will pretty much do it." Danny said knowing he was into a real fight now.

**-Outside-**

Ecto-1 was heading towards the school, the Ghostbusters had spent the day looking over the town. Taking readings to show any signs of more ghost activity but they called it quits an hour ago. Plus Egon was in the back most of the time writing down all the results he had taken from Danny. The man was totally focused on that since this was the first case study of such a thing, there hadn't been anything like this and the fact that there were at least three people out there with this condition.

Danny had told them about Dani and how she was supposedly still out there although he hadn't seen her in a long time.

Now they were on their way to meet up with Danny at school, since his parents were ghost hunters it wouldn't seem weird for them to just show up meeting with him. "So then how are we going to deal with this?" Peter asked as he was leaning back in his seat arms behind his head. "We were called in to deal with the 'ghost threat' in this town but from what the kid said this isn't going to be simple."

"Yeah first off some ghosts find their way here usually after Danny," Ray said to them all looking out the window. "Then we got that other guy, what was his name?"

"Vlad something I think," Peter shrugged.

"Yeah well then we got him and his portal sending ghosts out here. If we close both portals they'll just get rebuilt and then it starts over again." Ray sighed thinking about a solution. "Besides given them an ecto containment unit to hold the ghosts the only other way would be to move operations here."

"Could be worse places to live," Peter said, "I mean nice clean air, good schools, no shortage of work and it's not like we'd be living in Jersey or something." He joked.

"Come on man, we couldn't leave New York that place would fall apart to the supernatural within a month tops." Winston said to him as he was driving. They all knew Peter was joking since it was something he did a lot of but they had to put him down sometimes, or he'd just keep going and going.

Something caught Winston's eye as he squinted into the distance, "Hey guys is there something going on at the school down the street?"

Everyone sat up and looked out front even Egon tore himself away from the book. He pulled out a PKE meter and there was a large reading gave off. It nearly reached the limit of what the device could read he looked up at the school ahead. "I think we got trouble."

"Winston time to hit that siren and make our usual entrance." Peter smiled.

The Ecto-1 took on new speed as the sirens blared as they raced towards the school. They could see that there were a lot of people running out of the building as they came to a halt with screeching tires. They got out as Ray pulled open the back of the car and then pulled out a conveyor that held the Proton Packs. Peter raised his hands, "Hey no one fear the Ghostbusters are here, so anyone seen a ghost?"

He was mainly ignored as the people of the school had pretty much had a system, ghosts show up and they get well out of the way and come back out when its all clear. It had happened so often the school was now running both fire drills and ghost drills. Peter tried to get some people to talk but they just ran by wanting to get a bit further away from the school and in some cases a few students liked to use this as an excuse to ditch school for the rest of the day.

Lucky at least two familiar faces were running towards them, Sam and Tucker had heard the screams and knew all too well what was going on. They were looking for Danny when they heard the sirens and had seen Ecto-1 pull up to the school. They ran towards them panting, "Oh man I'm so glad you guys are here. Danny is still inside fighting whatever ghost is attacking." Tucker panted out.

Sam was in better shape so she wasn't as tired, "Yeah we tried to find Danny but so far no luck. He must have been on the other side of the school or something since we weren't together when people started screaming about ghosts."

The Ghostbusters put on their equipment as Egon pulled out the PKE meter to get a better reading since he was closer. He started to sweep it over the school to see if he could locate Danny or the ghost. He could read Danny's signature as he had a better understating to make it out, there were a lot of other signals. They weren't that powerful but with the numbers he was seeing it could be trouble.

Then he picked up something else, there was one more powerful signal but it wasn't with Danny and the others, it was close whatever it was and it had a pretty strong reading as well. Sam looked at the device over his shoulder trying to figure it out. "Well did you find him?"

"Yes he seems to be fighting at least a dozen low powered ghosts somewhere in the east section of the building."

"A dozen?" Sam was socked by the number usually they attacked Danny one on one, sure there was the few times he fought multiple ghosts but mainly he was used to fighting just one ghost and never did he usually have to fight off so many ghosts at one time.

"Man I can't remember the last time we had that many ghosts attacking in the same place at once." Tucker said. "Well unless you count the Pariah Dark incident."

"Yeah usually we get major haunting with that many, plus it makes for a very long and rough day," Peter remarked he could already feel the aches that he would get from this one.

"Well come on Danny could use out help." Sam said almost starting off on a run when Danny flew out of the wall. He had taken a major hit and had phased to avoid the wall. But he turned solid as he hit the ground, he groaned as he slowly got up.

Peter looked at the young goth, "Good call."

Then the ghosts that had been attacking Danny Phantom moved through the walls as they came floating after them. The Ghostbusters however felt it was time to step into this fight as they pulled the long stick-like weapons from behind their backs and flicked on the devices, the familiar hum was heard as they powered up.

"Hey there aren't you boys late for class? You do know that you'll have to be sent to detention for this right?" Peter smirked.

"Yeah let's show'em that we think of bullies in school," Ray spoke as he fired at one of the ghosts, the beam raced out and caught the ghosts as he cried out unable to move or get out of the beam as it wrapped around it. The others although some what mindless weren't totally stupid as they split up to avoid the new threat, Egon and Peter caught two more ghosts as they did this.

"Danny you think you can hold them off while we trap these ones?" Winston asked as he pulled out the small square device used to capture ghosts.

"No problem," Danny smiled as he flew up and started to fight the ghosts in the air. He fired off his energy attacks, dodged then counter attacked the ghosts, they weren't overwhelming him this time and he looked to see that the Ghostbusters had just captured three of the ghosts and were starting on the others. "Well this is defiantly cool, man with these guys here as back up this is going to be easy."

Then he was hit hard from behind by an energy beam he fell to the ground hard. He managed to roll onto his back wondering what hit him when he saw the familiar red techno suit and the flying surfboard device, it was Val in her ghost hunting equipment.

"I got you now Danny Phantom." She said a bit coldly at him, she had a lot of things against this ghost. He had exposed her to her father, caused her many embarrassing moments at times she thought this ghost had nothing better to do then just make her life hell.

"Oh great I forgot about her," Danny groaned he had been so busy with the ghosts he forgot what Val had done earlier as she had most likely gone for her equipment. Now things were looking not so good anymore as he was number one on her personal hit list.

"Some days I just can't seem to get a break," Danny muttered to himself.

**Next up Chapter 7: School Yard Fight**


	7. school yard fight

**The Ghost Child and the Ghostbusters**

**Chapter 7: School Yard Fight**

Danny looked up as Val flew at his direction and fired her weapons designed to fight ghosts. After the upgrade to her equipment from a certain ghost she was even more trouble then she normally was. Danny rolled out of the way as the ground broke up beneath him. He got to his knees as she was coming back his way in an arch, "I don't supposed you'd believe me if I said I'm not the bad guy in this?"

"Not the bad guy?" She mocked as she flew in closer, "After all the things you've done, especially to me do you honestly think I would fall for something like that?"

"Yeah...Guess not," He sighed to himself knowing that he was partially to blame for how she saw him. There were a few things that he knew she was wrong about but a few she may not be too far off from. Like that time he unmasked her in front of her father although he did do it to keep her out of trouble she still got majorly punished because of it.

Val fired her weapons again failing to hit Danny Phantom again, she was getting frustrated with how he kept avoiding her attacks. At least she didn't have to worry about the other ghosts the Ghostbusters seemed to be taking care of them easily. Once she was finished with Phantom she would help them out taking out the remainders.

"Okay Ghost-Boy time to get what's coming to you," Val said silently to herself her helmet HUD tracking him as it was linked up with her weapon systems. She had a lock and fired again but the ghost was always quick and managed to dodge it again, she tried for another blast but he phased through the school. Val looked around knowing he was going to pop up again she had seen him do this many times. He'd go through a solid object, then he would come at his opponent from a new angle.

And just like that that's what he did and this time she was ready for him. Danny caught one of Val's energy beams right into his chest, he gave a small grunt of pain as he was slammed into the ground. He then had to dodge a couple of ghosts that chose that moment to attack him as well. He really couldn't get a break it seemed as now he had to deal with Val and the ghosts.

Meanwhile the Ghostbusters were busy trapping other ghosts and they were making some headway. They were used to this kind of fighting and working so long together they would fight as a team almost without words at times they would cover each other, or help the other.

Sam was seeing Val and Danny fight and with all the ghosts he would need a little more help. He rushed over to Dr. Egon Spengler, "Dr. Spengler you guys gotta help Danny! The ghosts he can handle but with Val there things are a bit much for him at the moment and Tucker and myself don't have any ghost gear on us."

Egon took a quick look over his shoulder at the strange person in the red suit and technology. He had to admit for a moment he looked at the technology with an interest but shoved that aside for later. "Who is that?"

"Long story short that's Val a girl from our school and she really doesn't like ghosts especially Danny which is a very long story."

"Okay then so we'll deal with her as well as best we can," Egon continued to fight off the ghosts as he moved to fill in the others as Sam and Tucker did the same. By now most of the ghosts had been captured but they were still coming at them with no signs of fear for their own safety, in fact they acted like mindless minions which was of course what they were, they just didn't know it yet.

Val was meanwhile so focused on Danny she hadn't noticed much of anything else going on. For the longest time the Ghost Boy had caused her a lot of grief and she was close to finally finishing this. She fired again trying to hit Danny missing each time, but she also didn't notice where her beams were firing. She hit the school, the ground, a parked car of a teacher. Then a wild shot nearly hit one of the Ghostbusters, Peter in particular.

"Whoa, okay ghost and demons trying to kill me that's okay part of the job. But there is no way I'm going out thanks to some little miss Ghostbuster from 2099." Peter said and took careful aim, years of practice with ghosts that flew at erratic paces came into play and Val was an easier shot then some of those had been. He held his breath and fired, the energy stream came out and clipped one of the engines on Val's hover sled.

Val nearly lost her balance but got it back as she landed her vehicle. She looked at the Ghostbuster and although her mask hid her face the expression on it was like she had just been slapped. She couldn't believe that one of her idols in ghost hunting had actually shot at her. "What are you doing!?"

"Hey you nearly fried me back there kid." He said sternly and Val hadn't known that, she had shot at one of the Ghostbusters. She felt like crawling under a rock here she was with the best of the best and she had nearly shot one of them. "Kid you really need to be more careful I mean you can't just start blasting away trust me we've known from experience."

Peter case Ray a quick glance that time he fried the mayor's wife (thankfully it hadn't been fatal) had been one of their less then good moments.

"I'm so sorry I was just trying to get that ghost." Val explained.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" Winston asked as Ray was finishing up with the last of the ghosts having got a new trap.

"Well...they're dangerous and someone has to stop them."

"Yeah well I hate to tell you this but the ghost kid is with us on this case." Peter told her, "So try not to fry him will you?"

Val had been shocked before but she thought she had heard wrong, her heroes were working _with _the Ghost Child? After everything he had done they weren't going to capture him? "Are you guys insane? He's a ghost and a menace!"

"Not all ghosts are malevolent," Egon told her, "In fact we've come across a few that were actually helpful or just good. True the majority seems to be evil but some are just out to cause mischief. There are others that just want to be left alone, and I'm telling you now that you have this ghost all wrong."

"How can you even say something like that?" Val yelled at him.

"We talked to him, have you ever done that?" Egon asked point blank and Val stopped, truth was she really hadn't. Sure they exchanged words and stuff but she usually just tried to ignore what he said. Although she still didn't believe that Danny Phantom was a good guy there was just too much she had seen to just suddenly think any differently. But there was this nagging feeling that if these men had thought this that maybe there could be a little room that maybe she had been wrong about him.

But then again that was slim chance and one she wasn't ready to take for the moment.

Danny was taking a breather as the Ghostbusters were trying to convince Val that he was on the good guy's side. It was then he saw a shadow forming behind him as a cold presence was suddenly felt. He twisted around quickly and froze for a moment looking at the black robbed figure that was staring at him with cold blackened eyes. He was in a black robe with a few red highlights on certain sections, the mouth covered and the little skin that was showing was a dull gray color.

"So you are the young half-ghost I heard about, I am Morbius young one and I am here for you." The grave like voice was chilling but Danny had faced evil before although he was getting a major bad vibe from this one.

"Oh yeah well come get this then robeboy!" Danny fired his ecto energy powers at him but the ghost just stood there and took it in fact he looked like he was feeding on it.

"Ah splendid, you are powerful I have never felt power like this before. I shall enjoy feasting on it." He laughed as he lunged forward and took a swipe at Danny. His long boney hands were more powerful then they looked and they had long sharp nails on them. Morbius' hand glows a dark color as he slashed Danny across the chest. He cried out in pain feeling the blow as he fell to his back.

His chest felt like it was on fire and yet frozen at the same time as his head was swimming, he didn't feel the ground as he hit it, his vision was also dazed as he tried to focus. He groaned trying to get it together again but it was hard he felt weak at the moment like all the energy in his body had just left him. Then he managed to focus a bit more and the form of Morbius loomed over him, he couldn't tell if the ghost was saying something or not only that the dark figure was reaching down with his skeletal like hand.

Then he reared back in pain as four yellow and curving beams of energy shot out at him.

Morbius looked over at the mortal humans with their weapons. His body was in pain from the devices and he could hardly move. He called up all his power to try and stave off the effects but he wasn't powerful enough, these men had a hold over him at least for the moment.

"Okay there you reject from the Lord of the Rings," Peter said as the team poured on the power slowly moving forward. "Time for you to learn that you mess with the kid you mess with us."

"Anyone got a trap handy?" Ray asked them he had already used his own trap which was also on the ground since he hadn't had a chance to pick it up.

"Yeah man I got you covered," Winston reached to his side and threw out the trap.

Egon however was looking at the ghost and was noticing something odd about how the streams were forming over it. There was an effect but the ghost was fighting it and slowly he was starting to move more and more. Most ghosts shouldn't be able to do that. He took a chance and turned off his Proton Pack and took out the EKG meter to get a quick scan. He frowned at what he saw and then he noticed the energy spike. "Uh oh-Guys look out it looks like he's about to-"

His words died off as Morbius had been drawing all the spare energy he had and unleashed it into a giant wave of energy. The shockwave washed over everyone in the area with blinding darkness, there were cries as a giant force slammed into them, like a wind but with more substance. By the time the darkness lifted everyone was on the ground dazed.

"Ow...okay...that hurt..." Peter moaned as he was slowly trying to get up, his body felt like he had been hit by a truck. "Anyone else feeling like they were dead?"

"Oh yeah for at least a week," Ray muttered as he tried to sit up and looked around. There was a giant black mark on the ground where the robed ghost had been but he was nowhere in sight. He could see the girl Val there still out cold as were Sam and Tucker nearby, both had been close enough to the blast of energy to get hit by it. He saw Egon trying to find his glasses and Winston was moving slowly over to his friend to help him out. Ray then noticed that Danny was there only now in his human form, obviously he had been knocked out by the wave of energy as well and reverted back into his human form.

"Well we got any ideas on who or what that was?" Ray asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"No clue but...I don't like him, don't like him at all." Peter said.

Egon had finally got his glasses back and lifted himself up, "We got bigger problems I took some readings off of him, I'm not sure but he may either be something that's not exactly a normal ghost."

"Well that's just great," Winston said as he looked to the kids. "Looks like the kids are coming out of it now." For a minute he wondered why they were the first to recover but then again the Ghostbusters had been knocked around, hit by more types of energy and all kinds of stuff for so long they had toughened up. Then again these were just kids after all as well as he helped to pick up the kids to steady themselves.

**-Later Vlad's Home-**

Vlad was in his lab watching the recording of the fight once again, he was looking at the four humans that had gotten involved in the fight and he didn't like it. He looked them up and found out that these were the famous Ghostbusters a group that were experts in the supernatural. They were also a major problem that Vlad didn't need at this moment either, in fact they were pretty much the last thing he needed.

A bunch of do gooders had helped Danny out and after looking at the tape the first three times came to the conclusion that they weren't even after Danny they were helping him in fact there was no question about it. So not only did he have these men to worry about but they were allies of Danny as well.

"It's not fair," Vlad pouted at the screen like an overgrown child. "I go all the trouble of getting a new minion and he goes and gets new friends, who are even more annoying then the two he already has."

Vlad shut off the monitors having seen enough, he went to the secret door that opened up into his library in his castle. Transforming back into his human form he sat down in his favourite chair trying to think of how to deal with these Ghostbusters? Maybe he could just buy them off? They were businessmen after all and they did charge for their work, maybe all he had to do was pick up a few ghosts and have them haunt some place nice and far away and then call them in?

He had to admit it could work and while they were gone Morbius would just have Danny to deal with. But if it didn't he'd be right back to where he was. He got a scowl on his face things had been going so fine and now they were at that point then usually things started to fall apart for him. He hated these moments, there had to be something he could do.

"Well whatever the case when Morbius gets back I can have him round up even more ghosts and lay siege to the town with an army of ghosts if that's what it takes." He said darkly and then looked around. "And where is that decrepit old ghost anyway? He should have been back here by now!"

"You know for an air breather you talk to much," Said the cold and grave like voice from behind Vlad. The next thing he knew he was thrown out of his chair by a powerful force.

Vlad got up angrily looking at the dark robed ghost that dared to attack him. "You fool did you forget my little 'leash' on you? Well then it's time for you to learn your place!" He pulled out a remote and ht the button but nothing happened. Vlad looked at the small controller and pushed the button a few more times. "Oh come on don't tell me the batteries died out on me."

"I am afraid not," Morbius said as he threw the ruined remains of the collar device. "Those mortals with the weapons were able to nullify that cursed device you put onto me."

"Oh buttersnaps." Vlad said softly looking at it, he hadn't counted on someone else trying to ruin the device just the ghost.

"Oh yes and now it is time for my revenge." The ghost picked up Vlad with his hand hanging him in the air.

"Ha!" Vlad smiled defiantly into the masked face. "You can't use your powers on me I know that you can only effect the dead and I'm a living and breathing human so you can't do jack against me."

Morbius paused a moment and there was a sound like gravel being grinded and Vlad figured out it was him laughing. "You are only half-right since you forgot you're only _half_-human."

Then to Vlad's shock, Morbius's hand reached into his chest it was cold like death itself and he cried out in more shock then pain although there was pain to it. He felt like Morbius was tarring him apart and he would soon learn that he was right about that. Morbius pulled his hand free and Vlad's ghost half was suddenly pulled out of his body and to Vlad's horror Morbius consumed his ghost-side.

Morbius left him fall to the floor and Vlad was gasping for air, he also felt less then he had been. He could feel it, it was gone his ghost powers they were all gone. "What...What did you do to me?"

Morbius just laughed out loud as he felt the full power flow into his body. "My you had such power Vlad and now it's all mine! You see I just took all of your ghost powers, I already managed to take on of the boy's powers even if he hasn't realized it. It was then that I found out that if I could take a bit of his then I could take all of it. And since he's like you, well then you see the results."

"It is true I can't directly harm anyone living, but there are ways around it like when I used your chair to throw you out of it." Morbius extended a hand as two decorated swords flew off the wall and stopped just short of impaling Vlad. "But killing you would be too easy. You made a fool out of me, you sought to chain me as your slave. Well I am no one's slave mortal! I once ruled a kingdom and I will again and why stop there? I will shroud this world into eternal darkness with only the dead to rule it, and I rule them."

Morbius calmed himself as he looked at Vlad's form there on the floor."You did free me which is the only reason you live, but as punishment I took from you you're greatest treasure. You will no longer know the joys of being a ghost, no longer will you have your powers. Now you must live as a lowly human for the rest of your pathetic life. It is the best punishment I can think of and a torment that I know I will enjoy knowing how much you will suffer because of it."

With that Vlad watched at the ghost made a portal and walked through it, the swords fell to the ground and Vlad was suddenly alone. Although now he felt more alone then ever as the words hung in the air, he had lost his ghost-half and for the first time Vlad was truly scared. What would he do now? He had lived with his powers for so long that he couldn't bare to be without them, already he was aching for the feel of his powers.

He sat there for a very long time trying to will some aspect of his powers but nothing happened. He grew enraged and started to throw his furniture around and after he was done he was very tired and his room was a mess, but he didn't feel any better. Although he was feeling something else, the burning hatred for revenge, that was a familiar old friend to him as well.

"I swear to you Morbius I will not let this go unanswered I will get you back for this...I just need to think about how to do it." Vlad said to himself sitting down on the floor. It was time for him to think and to plan.

**Next up Chapter 8: The Face of Evil**


	8. The Face of Evil

**The Ghost Child and the Ghostbusters**

**Chapter 8: The Face of Evil**

**-Fenton Home-**

Jack Fenton was searching the halls in what he thought was a tactical manner but if anyone was looking they'd just see some big guy in an orange jumpsuit with strange looking gear on his back and over his eyes, moving around like an idiot. He had been spending most of the day (after Jazz was released to go to school but not before a long shower and lots of tests) had been hunting that strange ghost. So far there had been a few trails of that green slime substance as they were studying it all morning.

It seemed to be made or pure ectoplasm and so far didn't have any special properties other then the fact it was degusting and was hard to wash off clothing. Jack made his way through the home looking through his new spectre detector goggles looking for any signs of the ghost. "Maddie I'm on the second floor so far nothing how about you?"

Maddie Fenton was in the Kitchen looking over what was left of the inside of the fridge, it was a pure nightmare in there and it would take hours to clean out. They would have to order out for tonight and she also had to remember to shop for all the food eaten. She touched the communications device in her ear, "So far nothing but this ghost has made a mess of my kitchen."

"Don't worry honey we'll get that ghastly ghost." Jack assured her as he rounded a corner. "Now then where would I be if I were a ghost?" He muttered to himself.

The ghost Slimer had been looking around the strange house, the place reminded him of the fire house in a way so he was kind of at home here. Besides when the others had left he knew they would come back to this place so waiting around they would eventually show up. Plus they had good food here and he already found a few of Jack's hiding places for candy bars and such that Maddie didn't know about.

He was flying down the halls not paying attention to where he was going when he rounded a corner and straight into Jack Fenton's face. There was a momentary scream from Slimer and Jack let out a startled cry before his vision was filled with green. The force knocked Jack onto his back disorienting him for a moment, when he got his senses back he suddenly found a slimy substance covering him. He took off the goggles and wiped the slime off his face as best he could.

"This...is by far the most disgusting thing I have ever felt," Jack muttered as he got up. "Wow this is neat I got to get a sample ready but first to dissect that ghost!"

Jack turned and saw Slimer there and the ghost had seen that look before mainly from Peter when he had slimed him. "Uh oh," Slimer said in one of the few things that he could say clearly. Jack powered up his weapon and fired but Slimer was quick. The shot went wide and damaged one of the walls.

"Darn he's a quick one, Maddie I found him second floor heading your way if you take the stairs."

"Got it honey let's toast this ghost." Maddie said over the line.

"I love that woman," He grinned as he gave chase firing his weapon at Slimer who was screaming out trying his best to dodge the shots.

Slimer had to find the guys and he thought he caught a glimpse of the Ecto-1 from a window so they could be in the house or at least near it. But first he had to loose Jack, he quickly tried to think of a place to hide or something when an idea came to him. He turned a corner and slide himself along the floor, he covered the entire floor in his slime and went through a door.

Jack rounded the corner and slid on the slime as he gave a yell as he slid face first into a wall. He stuck there before he fell back onto the floor. "Ouch...Okay so he's a tricky one I can respect that. Now when I get the ability to move he's dead...well deader." Jack tried to get up from that as he felt the front of his body crying out in a bit of pain. He could see an impression of himself in the wall.

Slimer peeked out of the door and he just had to laugh despite himself, then there was a high powered whine of something powering up and he gulped. Slimer turned to see a slightly angry looking Maddie Fenton there with a very large weapon pointed at him. "So find that funny ghost? Well I'll be laughing too just hold still for a second it will only hurt for a bit."

Slimer screamed as he ducked through the door as Maddie fired making a large hole in the wooden door. "Come on Jack he won't get away from us!" She kicked the remains of the door and ran after Slimer.

Jack couldn't stop his grin as he caught up with his wife it was times like this that reminded him why he loved that woman so much. And it was times like this that reminded him why he loved this line of work as well, he readied his weapon checking to make sure it wasn't damaged in impact. "Okay time to show this ghost you do not mess with the Fentons! Man I wonder where those Ghostbusters are? They're missing all the fun."

Jack just shrugged, 'Oh well more fun for us.'

**-Meanwhile in the basement-**

Unaware of what was going on upstairs the Ghostbusters and Danny and his team were currently trying to plan out what had just happened. When they had woken up Val had taken off not really saying much, she was too deep in thought wondering if thinking the Ghostbusters were the heroes she had hoped they had been or if she was wrong about them. Thankfully she hadn't seen Danny turn back into a human but she had shown concern when she had noticed he had been on the battlefield.

Currently Egon and Ray were looking up anything on this Morbius guy as Danny had told them what the ghost had called himself. Although Danny was still feeling like he just ran a marathon, he had this tired feeling that he just couldn't shake.

Sam noticed this as Danny was sitting down looking like he could fall over. She walked over to him as Tucker was busy with his internet searching with the Ghostbusters she gently sat next to him. "Hey Danny are you alright? You've been kind of out of it since that guy attacked, are you sure you're okay?"

Danny gave a small smile it was nice having friends, "I'm just tired whatever he did really took a lot out of me. Remind me not to get up close and personal with that creep again huh?"

She grinned back at him seeing that he was at least fine other then just tired, "You got it."

Sam rested a hand on his and for a moment the two didn't move or say anything. Danny felt her soft skin there and how warm it was against his hand and all kinds of thoughts and feelings came back. Lately he had these confusing feelings about Sam, she was his best friend but he remembered all those times they got pretty close. Then he thought of those times they had actually kissed. Okay so maybe they weren't always the most romantic moments like those 'make-out fake-outs' although he did admit he didn't mind them.

For Sam she didn't notice that she had left her hand a bit longer then normally would be considered for friendship. She was just as confused about Danny as he was about her. On the one hand he was her best friend and yet there was this...something they had. She would get jealous about things like how he had dated Val or his old obsession with Paulina, at first she had just gone with it but over time she knew she felt more protective of Danny. Then Tucker's words of her crushing on him came back into her mind.

She didn't want to admit it, mainly due to the fact that she didn't want to spoil or even end the friendship they had because of a nasty breakup. But still there was a small part of her that wished to just come out and say what she felt.

The two of them share a small moment where their eyes met and a slight blush fell onto their faces, but like always just when they had a moment like this and before things could develop.

"Got it!" Ray said printing off a sheet from a computer station that he had linked up with a database they kept online as Egon was reading over the data. This shout pulled the two teens out of their moment as they looked at the two Ghostbusters. "Guys I think we found something."

They gathered together as Egon was reading over the information, "While looking up in our database and the Toben's Spirit Guide I think we found some information on our Morbius fellow."

"Toben's Spirit Guide?" Tucker asked the scientist, "Isn't that the book you said you use for research."

"It's one of them yes," Egon said and explained how they used a few others but that one had a large catalogue of spirits and spiritual entities and other things of the supernatural that were powerful or important to note. "It seems here that our Morbius ghost isn't your typical ghost."

"Yeah no kidding I'm still a bit light headed," Danny walked over to him crossing his arms. He had no idea but there was something odd about this ghost. He had this presence about him and he just seemed different, he couldn't put his finger on it, it was just a gut feeling was all.

"So quit holding out on us Egon you mad scientist you, tell us a story." Peter said.

Egon fixed his glasses and read off what he had down, back in the thirteenth century there was an alchemist named Morbius. He had been famous for his skills and had amazing abilities to create potions and elixirs that were said to promote great health and healing. He was a good man back then and then one day he fell in love with a beautiful woman, the two of them soon became close and fell in love.

He married her and they had a happy life together that is until the day she became sick, at first nothing was thought of it but she became weaker and weaker over time. Morbius soon tried to help her but all his knowledge he couldn't tell what was wrong with her. He tried day and night nearly working himself to death trying to find a cure for her. But in the end he failed and she died but he refused to give up.

He kept her body preserved and he tried his alchemy to bring her back but his skills weren't enough. It was then that he turned to necromancy the magic of the death. He worked to study the dark and forbidden arts and soon the people started to fear him. He locked himself away and there would be open graves and missing bodies some days, as Morbius needed material for his unholy experiments. Soon his obsession with life and death took hold of him and he started to also dwell into the supernatural.

Soon he started to try and call upon demonic forces to raise his love from death's grasp. By then he was also trying to master life and death because it had taken him years and he wasn't a young man anymore. He knew that if he brought her back then she could just die again, so he searched to be able to live beyond death itself. Then one night he managed a true working summoning. He had called forth a demon that would give him the power over death that he wanted but there was a price.

The price was the souls of one hundred people for the power.

Morbius agreed by then he had cared nothing save his power and his love nothing else mattered to him. With that he started on his course, he started to use his talents to prey on the townspeople one by one they started to vanish. By the end of six months he had reached his goal and the demon gave him his wish. He took the souls that Morbius had collected and granted him the knowledge and powers he wanted. With that Morbius began his final step he had one last soul to free from the flesh, his own.

In a ritual he sacrificed himself and when he died he took over his body and merged with it in a way to become a wraith. A spectre that haunted his own decaying body and with his new powers started to call upon the dead, he raised an army of the dead and started to rule over the land. He gained the power and managed to raise his love as well and for a time he was the dark ruler of a land of the dead. But then a group of heroes banded together and with powerful spells managed to seal Morbius up into a land of spirits never to be returned.

Egon finished what he had and everyone took that in as there was a moment of silence for what they had learned.

Sam was the first to speak out, "Wow...it's kind of tragic I mean...To do all that just to get her back and what had to have happened to him to just twist him up like that..." She wasn't sure she could even guess at it. Sure she was a goth and liked to think she knew what darkness was but after seeing real evil since the portal opened up she knew that true darkness was a lot scarier.

But to have yourself twisted all up inside after taking a journey like that it was just unimaginable.

"Man the dude has issues about not letting go that's for sure." Winston sighed running a hand through his short hair. "So we know who he is and who he was, what about his abilities?"

"According to the research he has the power over all that is dead," Egon said reading a sheet. "Not sure what that totally entails but from the looks of those ghosts I'd say that he was controlling them."

"Yeah they had a serious zombie vibe to them." Tucker agreed.

"And we got another problem too," Ray pulled up his trap. "We only got three more spare traps on us."

"Well we got the thermos here so we could use those." Danny offered. There was a lot of banging and commotion from upstairs suddenly. "What the heck was that all about?"

"Hey guys, when was the last time we saw Slimer?" Peter asked looking around, suddenly everyone looked at each other and when more commotion came from upstairs they suddenly had a very good idea of what was going on.

"Oh man we better hurry before my parents do something to your ghost friend," A large bang was heard. "Or before they demolish the house."

**-Ghost Zone: Morbius' Temple-**

Morbius walked through the empty temple his feet making loud echoing sounds off the stone, he had returned to this place because he needed a place to operate from. Already the halls were filling up with his thralls as they started to repair the old temple to its formal glory. He moved like water through the large halls, eerie glows of ghostly fire lit the rooms. Morbius walked with a purpose though as he was going to the one chamber that housed the only thing that truly mattered to him in both life and death.

He found his way to a large door on it there was a circle with a painting on it, it was the only thing in this place that wasn't dark and depressing. It showed a beautiful woman in a field of flowers, her long brown hair flowing in an unseen wind. There was a beauty about her that was almost too perfect to be true and the smile she had was captivating. He stared at that image remembering that day when he had still been alive.

It had been so long ago but those memories of his love were still fresh even in death. Their love would be a love that would last beyond death he had seen to it, he gave up his life, his soul, even his humanity to that single cause and he didn't regret any of it. Regret would only just have just stopped him in his quest anyway and nothing would stand in his way.

Morbius touched the door and whispered out a Word of Power and the door opened up. In it he walked and with his powers willed the lanterns to glow. The room was filled with flowers her favourite ones actually all of them preserved by his powers. The room was white and in the center there stood a stone alter on it lay his love. She looked just as she had before he last saw her, perfect except that her skin had this grey tone to it. He had managed to preserve her body when she had died but it had only been after his deal when he could put her soul into that flesh.

She was dressed in the dark robes that looked like they were fit for a queen a stark contrast to the white room. When he had raised her from the dead she had been at his side but then those trice cursed heroes had stopped him. They had taken away the spell that bonded her soul to the flesh and he had raged at that moment with uncontrollable loss. To lose her again had nearly driven him out of his mind and in his weakness they attacked and stripped him down.

He had managed to put her here before he had made his last stand and failed. Sealed away and forever torn from his love. That had been the worse of it, not the darkness, not the silence, but the absence of his light the one shinning thing in his existence.

He placed a hand on the cold skin he had no idea where her spirit was not after all this time. The Ghost Zone was large and not all souls go to the Ghost Zone anyway but with her body he could call her spirit back to it and they would be together again. "Soon my love I will raise you from death, I have mastered all that is dead and I have come too far to be stopped now."

"Even now I am flowing with new power and soon I will have what I need to bring you back and to bring this temple back into the world of the living. My army grows and then I will give you the kingdom you deserved my princess, you deserve to have all kneel at your feet and I will be there by your side as always. Just like I promised you."

He stood up taking in the moment but it was past he had a lot of work to do and that Danny boy would be the key to restoring all that he had.

**Next up Chapter 9: Meeting Slimer**


	9. Meeting Slimer

**The Ghost Child and the Ghostbusters**

**Chapter 9: Meeting Slimer**

In the Fenton home things weren't quiet as Jack and Maddie continued to chase Slimer around their home, the green ghost was screaming as he fled from room to room trying to lose them by going through walls or doors, even the ceiling as well, but every time he thought he was safe one or both of them would show up. He was sure they were in this house he just had to find them. Once more he evaded a shot from one of the Fentons he didn't check to see which one he just wanted to find the guys.

The Ghostbusters and Danny and his friends were already rushing upstairs to see what all the noise was about. So far they had seen a few holes and scorch marks in the walls and the floors and the ceilings and Danny knew his parents handy work all too well. They were just rounding a corner when a green blob suddenly rushed around it, Danny skidded to a stop and ducked as it had just flew over his head. If he had been any taller he would have gotten a face full of Slimer but unfortunately for Peter he was taller and had been right behind Danny.

It was too late to stop as Slimer collided with Peter sending him crashing to the ground, when Slimer realized who he had flew into he was delighted at the sight of Peter giving him a large hug. Which only covered him in more slim, "Oh gross! He got me again! Why am I always the one that gets slimed by him, honestly I really would like to know!" Peter tried getting Slimer off of him as yet another pair of clothing was now ruined, he could feel the slim oozing down his shirt.

"Slimer what's going on?" Ray asked ignoring Peter as the kids stared at the green ghost they had been told by the Ghostbusters about Slimer but seeing him in real life was totally different.

"Whoa, he's kind of...uh..." Sam whispered to the two trying to find a nice way to say what she thought of the ghost.

"Gross?" Tucker offered back seeing Peter rise up trying to wipe off the slim leaving it onto the floor.

It was then that Jack and Maddie rounded the corner ready to fire. "There it is! Good job on holding its attention we'll finish it off!" Jack grinned as he tried to level the weapon at Slimer. The ghost screamed and jumped into Peter's shirt making a large bulge in it as he cried out bloody murder at Slimer.

"It's attacking him! Most likely in some fiendish way is trying to take him over." Jack called out and Danny felt like palming his face sometimes his parents could be too much at times.

"No wait!" Ray jumped in front of the Fentons, "It's okay he's with us."

"What? What do you mean with us?" Maddie asked never even flinching with her aim.

"What my friend is trying to say is that this ghost is part of our team," Egon said slowly stepping in front of Maddie. "His name is Slimer and we're sorry for any trouble he may have caused but trust me he's totally harmless."

Slimer poked his head out nodding very fast, Peter managed to grip his head angrily and take him out of his shirt. Slimer quickly ducked behind Winston with only a little of his head sticking out.

"What!? That's obscured ghosts are harmful and need to be studied and blasted!" Jack took aim at Slimer as he screamed and hit behind his friend.

"Hey wait a minute you can't just blast him!" Winston shouted out not liking the very large weapon pointed at his direction.

"Aw why not?" Peter asked him, "Just a little blasting? Just a glancing shot that's all I ask."

"Peter!" He got from several of the Ghostbusters with a glare and Peter folded his arms trying not to notice the slim running down into his pants. He really hated being slimed, he hated it with a passion and no matter what happened next he wanted a shower badly and if Slimer got a little singed maybe it would teach him a little lesson about sliming others all the time. Although despite himself he didn't want the little spud to get vaporized...well mostly he didn't at least.

"Dad, mom will you just give them a chance to explain?" Danny told them going up to his parents. "Look I know how you guys get around ghosts but just listen to them I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

Danny looked at his parents were sharing a look between the two of them but he wasn't sure what they were thinking. In fact he was kind of hoping they might listen, he knew that from the experience with that gauntlet before he erased everyone's mind that his parents had accepted him as Danny Phantom but he wanted to be the one to tell them that. The thing was he just couldn't bring himself to do it for some reason. But if they could accept Slimer a real ghost then maybe they would accept Danny Phantom and then it would be a lot easier to let them in on the big secret.

On the other hand they could just blast Slimer and then the Ghostbusters would get involved and things would just get ugly at that point. He really hoped that for once his parents would do the reasonable thing, although reason wasn't exactly strong in his bloodline it would seem.

"Five minutes," Maddie said to them.

"You see Slimer was out first capture," Egon went into the story of their first real client as the Ghostbusters at this hotel. They had spent over an hour trying to capture Slimer and after that put him away. When all the ghosts broke out thanks to a man named Walker Peck who shut down the containment field, Slimer for some reason stuck around. It was hard at first but eventually Slimer ended up as their own private ghost.

"You see finding a subject that is willing for scientific research is extremely difficult but thanks to Slimer I've made many breakthroughs in the field of paranormal research. Plus Slimer has helped us on a few occasions against more threatening ghosts and other entities as well."

"Are you trying to tell us that this is a ...'good' ghost?" Jack didn't believe it. "All ghosts are destructive and that's that."

"That's not always the case man," Winston stepped up to Jack. "Look I'm no scientists I'm just a regular guy that got into this for a pay check at the start. But I've seen more weird and strange things since then and I can tell you that not all ghosts are bad."

"Sure there are a lot of bad ones out there and we've caught our share but I've also seen good ones. Some are just not violent or they are only out there to cause some mischief like some poltergeist. Others have unfinished business here and can't leave until they do it. Sometimes it's something simple like saying goodbye to their loved ones and others who just want to be left alone."

"Slimer here is just a friendly one and he's really not that bad if you give him a chance."

Maddie looked around Winston to look at Slimer as he nervously waved at her. "This thing ruined my kitchen and ate all our food."

"Hey he does that all the time to us too so don't worry he eats anything that's not nailed down or on fire." Peter muttered. "Is there a shower I can use I think the slime is going into my boots."

"Down the hall to the left leave them outside and we'll get them washed," Maddie said without missing a beat and then looked to the others again. "Okay you say he's harmless but you do experiments on this ghosts?"

"Well nothing invasive at least." Ray admitted.

"Why not?" Jack asked innocently.

"Well for one thing it's inhuman no matter what, I'm a doctor and a man of science and I will not betray the ideals of that," Egon said seriously. "Far too often men of science have not taken the moral attitudes to their work. Just because they are not 'alive' as us doesn't mean that they should not be respected as life forms of a kind. What kind of world would it be if men such as us had no morals to guide them? Think of men like that experimented on humans in World War Two, or the man that created the first atomic bomb and how he regretted making it."

Jack and Maddie hadn't thought of that, they always thought that they were doing what was right. But they never considered that ghosts could be good or even thought of them as beings. More like insects to be studied and to get rid of. But they were supposed to be people of science and there was supposed to be a moral code to go by, after all people have misused things all the time especially science.

"Well...I don't know..." Jack lowered his weapon not sure what to do now as he looked at his wife for an answer but she was drawing a blank as well.

"Look how about you guys just...I don't know at least get to know Slimer." Danny offered.

"Yeah he seems pretty harmless," Sam backed him up and she had to admit the little green guy seemed to be as harmless as the Box Ghost only less annoying and more messy.

"Well...I guess but I want that mess cleaned up." Maddie told them looking at them all sternly.

"I...Guess we should do that." Winston agreed.

**-Later that Day-**

The Fentons were getting used to Slimer although they did keep an eye on him and an itchy trigger finger handy just in case. The Ghostbusters had cleaned up Slimer's mess of course and Peter was now freshly cleaned and hoped to stay that way. By now they were all in the lab in the basement as they were comparing notes, they Ghostbusters were telling them how they captured and contained ghost to prevent them from getting out into the world although they had a large space to hold them eventually it would run out.

They also compared notes on the traps and the Fentons' own ghost trapping device in the Fenton Thermos. They were surprised that they worked on virtually the same principal with only slight differences. Egon and Ray of course were doing all the technical stuff with Jack and Maddie the others decided to go back upstairs to the living room.

Peter flung himself onto a chair with Winston taking another, Danny, Sam and Tucker on the couch and by then Sam had came back from the library doing some homework and being caught up on things. Even though she accepted Slimer more easily she still didn't want to get too close, after all that she got put through she didn't want to go through all of that again.

"So then what can we do now?" Tucker asked them all. "I mean that Morbius guy will be back that's a given."

"Well we'll do what we always do kid," Peter stretched out, "We call in a pizza and wait for tall dark and hooded to show up and we do our thing and bust him so hard he thinks he's died all over again."

Sam looked at the man and then to Winston, "Is he always this confident and cocky?"

"Naw usually he's worse." Winston said back with her with a smile.

"Well we might as well order I think my parents and your friends will be down there for a very long time." Jazz sighed knowing that with two others to talk shop about it would keep them occupied for days. "So what does everyone want?"

"Veggie for me," Sam said as the others wanted mixtures of different things.

"Better order five more extra though," Peter told her.

"Uh...why? You're not seriously going to eat all of that are you?" Jazz asked the older man hoping she could remember all the orders correctly and this was not helping.

"It's not for us it's for the Spud."

"Spud?"

"He means Slimer and maybe six for him is enough at least for a couple of hours." Winston thought it over.

"Oh come on he can't eat that much can he?" Tucker asked and looked at the serious expressions on the two Ghostbusters faces. It was then he realized that they were actually not joking about it and the thought of anyone eating six pizzas was unthinkable especially given his size. "Where does he put it all?"

"Personally I think he's got either a black hole in his gut or a dimensional portal that he feeds an entire planet from," Peter shrugged.

"Okay then I guess I'll order the pizzas." Jazz sighed and nearly jumped when Slimer came rushing through the wall leaving a small slime trail on it."Oh come on we just cleaned this place!"

"Oops," Slimer muttered and tried to clean it up by zipping into the kitchen and came back with paper towels but they were covered in slime and he only ended up making it worse. He groaned in frustration as he went looking for something else to clean it up with.

"Hold on my man I'll do it," Winston stepped in knowing where this was going he had seen Slimer try to clean up his mess before. In the end even though he meant well he only made a worse mess at times and he didn't want to upset that Maddie Fenton. Jack wasn't so bad but that woman was scarier then some ghosts he had faced when she was mad. And from what Danny said she was a great shot with those weapons of theirs too.

"And ex-nay on the izza-pa or any ood-fa," Peter spoke trying to warn them not to mention pizza or food in Slimer's presence.

"Why not mention something like pizza?" Tucker asked.

"Pizza!" Slimer shouted out with glee as he started to look all over the place looking for pizza as the others had to dodge out of the way to prevent from getting slimed by accident, and also trying to move objects out of the runaway ghost's path as well. Sam had to lift up a vase and Danny jumped to catch a photo that Slimer knocked over.

Peter sighed and looked to Tucker, "This is why, it's going to take a couple of minutes for him to settle down now...Jazz you better get on those orders and ask if they can hurry. Trust me when he gets like this its best to feed him before he goes out trying to look for food. And that's a lot worse then what we're dealing with now."

Jazz looked at how quickly the little green ghost was rushing about and she didn't know it but he was moving faster then when her parents had been chasing him around the house. So she went straight to the nearest phone and trying to remember which was the closest pizza place with the fastest delivery, or else it would be a very long night for all of them with a super hyperactive ghost the left slim trails all over.

She sighed and blew a strand of hair that got loose out of her face, why was it that her life was never normal? Parents there were obsessed with ghosts and a brother that was half-ghost. Sometimes she wondered if she was the black sheep for being the most 'normal' one in the family. But oh well she was a part of this crazy ride for better or worse, a sudden crash made her wince and for a split second she wished for at least one normal day, one day she could definitely use.

**-Meanwhile-**

In the basement the Fentons were already showing off many of their advances in technology as the two other Ghosbusters shared their own. Egon had to admit that the giant dream catcher that he forgot the name of was something that would be useful. In fact looking at the data he felt it might just help them with that energy weapon they had been working on that would strip a powerful being or entity of their powers safely.

Ray was showing the two Fentons his Trap, "Well so far this little thing has several ghosts we caught today although it's kind of full at the moment and we're too far away from the Ecto-containtment unit. Normally we'd just dump them in there and the trap would be good to go for another round."

"Huh well why not just dump them into that portal over there?" Jack offered as he jerked a thumb at the Ghost Portal over by the wall.

Ray considered it but with Morbius out on the loose it might not be a good idea to just let them out since that portal would lead him right to them. Plus it would only add more followers to Morbius anyway. "Well we think that these ghosts came from that area you call the Ghost Zone and since they didn't come out of this portal there might be another exit. So if we just put them in there they could get back into this realm the same way again."

"You know I never thought of that," Jack rubbed his jaw. The fact was that they had never really caught any ghosts and normally they had planned to just do some experiments on them. But if ghosts could get into this world without the portal then putting them back in wouldn't really solve anything.

Although what he didn't know was that his old friend had his own portal and had lunched many ghost attacks thanks to it or of certain ghosts with the power to cross into the land of the living.

Maddie began to think of the same thing, "Well I can see why you hold them then, but how come you never tried to build something like a portable version of the containment unit?"

Ray was about to answer when he froze in place, why hadn't they done that? It seemed so simple but they had missed that, the few times they had traveled there had been times when something like that could have been handy. I wouldn't have to be too large just something that the Etco-1 could carry and to hold a few more ghosts then a trap could.

"I guess...I guess we just never thought of it, that's a good idea though." Ray rubbed his head as he tried to think up a design for it.

"Hey why not we help you build one?" Jack spoke up with a giant grin on his face. "We got the resources and the material to do it, it wouldn't be a problem for us at all. Plus we could learn to make our own version of it to fit our thermoses as well."

**Next Up Chapter 10: Fight or Flight**


	10. Fight or Flight

**Chapter 10: Flight or Fight**

Morbius was in his personal chamber, it was a large triangular room with dark rock and etchings all over the place. It was in the heart of his temple and he was floating crossed legged as he was focusing his powers. All the power he had taken he was fine tuning it within himself making it flow like a river in his body. It would help to use his powers more effectively as he spoke long forgotten and even forbidden Words of Power. The chamber started to take on a red glow as the glyphs etched into the stone turned green.

He could feel the web of his power flow into the temple as he was bonding with it, when he built this structure he designed it to act as a conduit for his powers. There were glyphs and wards and Words of Power written all over and even inside the temple. Its design was also integrated into spell casting as well with how it was laid out to help with spells.

Morbius closed off all other thought as he felt like his body was becoming the structure and now he was reaching out, to the land of the living he could feel it. He felt the wall that separated this world and the next and he could almost 'touch' it with his mind. He tried to form a hole into the human world but it was hard and his concentration was wavering with the effort.

He fell from the strain of overtaxing himself and grunted as he hit the stone floor, the glow faded and he breathed heavily as he tried to regain his composure. He had been so close but he needed more power, he just needed a bit more and he could pull his temple into the human world once more. After several minutes he felt the strength to pull himself off the ground. He walked to the large stone door and waved his hand as it opened up. Morbius walked the halls which were being filled with his mindless minions doing restoration work.

He ignored them all they were unimportant as he made his way to the chamber where his love lay. He once more opened the doors to this sanctuary with the white room where his love lay. He walked over to her and looked at her pale form he ran a hand over her flawless face and through her long silky hair. Even though he sold his soul to bring her back he never gave up his heart that he gave up to her the first day he met her.

"My love...Soon we shall be together again..." His voice had actually softened and his eyes looked less black when he was with her. He had done so much, sacrificed so much to have her back. He couldn't bare to be without her, every moment without her tore of his spirit. It was like a never ending torture to see her, to touch her but still not have her. He leaned down and kissed her lips through the cloth over his face as he dropped to his knees and just laid his head on her.

He closed his eyes remembering all the memories he had of her of his life with her. He had given up so much and he would do it all again and even more. He would never be denied and he would take control of the human world and turn it into a world of the dead. As master of all that is dead he would be master over even death itself, that cruel being that took his precious wife from him. He would take her back and see to it she would never be taken again and no one would stop him.

Not those so called Ghostbusters or that boy, he would see to it.

Morbius steeled himself as he rose up, now was not the time to indulge himself he had much work to do. He would have eternity with her once he had the power to bring her soul back into this body. "Soon my love we will be together again, our love is eternal it will never die and we will see the end of time itself together. But first I need more power to bring you back and to take us all into the human world."

He caressed her face one last thing as he turned and walked to the door, so far his minions had been hunting ghosts and bringing them to him but maybe it was time to go looking himself. He would go out into the hunts today and see if there was anyway to speed up the process. Then he would go back to the human world and finish off that Danny Phantom and take his power for his own with that boy's powers he would have all that he needed. He was so close now he could feel it but he had to keep his patience. That was how battles were lost and he had to keep his wits about him, there were others that no doubt wouldn't want his return and that Clockwork was most likely one of them.

That ghost had been part of that group that banished him or at least had given those mortals help from behind the scenes he was sure of it. And knowing him that ghost would help those new heroes, well he would have to prepare himself for that there would be no way he would be caught in the same trap twice already he was making preparations just in case the worst would befall him.

**- The Ghost Zone-**

Skulker the greatest ghost hunter of them all was now the greatest prey of them all, he was running for his unlife as more and more ghosts were being taken over by Morbius. At first it had just been rumours that Morbius had been let out, and rumours like that had caused the few that wanted to be on the safe side leave through the doorways into more safer areas, especially those few ghosts to have been around when Morbius had first started up.

But he wasn't alone either he was leading a band of ghosts to try and make an escape.

One of the ghosts was a blue skinned one in work coveralls and a tuque, he was the Box Ghost with the power to control anything box shaped...yeah all in all one of the most lamest ghosts in history. The one next to him was a green male ghost in a lab coat who was kind of scrawny with a mane of white hair and a pair of dark glasses that hid his eyes he was Technus a ghost with the power over anything to do with technology. He was also kind of long winded and liked to hear his own voice as well.

The two female ghosts in this bunch, one of them was a green ghost with very long black hair and a slim sexy figure wearing a getup that looked like it belonged in an 'I Dream of Genie' episode or from Arabian Nights tale. But then again this was Desiree a genie type of ghost that could grant wishes although those wishes tended to backfire on those that made them much to her delight.

The last member was a pale ghost with light blue hair made of flames in a ponytail and in punk rocker clothing with her electric guitar was Ember McLain the musical rock ghost.

They were all banded together as more and more armies under the thrall of Morbius were hunting down more and more ghosts. By now they had worked their way up the food chain to more powerful ghosts, the Lunch Lady, Johnny 13, Spectra were already taken and the ghosts here did not want to become next on that list of names. They had been on the run for awhile now and every time they stopped for a break the army of ghosts would eventually find them. By now they were getting tired and they stopped in a cave that was part of a floating mountain in the ghost zone.

They all sat down as Skulker looked outside, "Looks like the coast is clear...for the moment at least."

"And what a great hiding spot you got here too," Technus sneered.

"Hey lay off him at least he's trying!" Ember said almost ready to harm the geeky ghost. If it hadn't been for Skulker she would have been taken long ago, and it didn't hurt that lately she and Skulker kind of had a thing going. She still thought that he wasn't a great a hunter as he claimed but he did have his good points. He treated her well enough and he had kept them alive and going this long.

"Thanks," Skulker told her.

"Don't let it get to your head we're still in trouble here," She told him.

"Look we have to get out of the Ghost Zone it's the only way," Technus had been trying to think of a way out they had tried to contact Vlad but he wasn't answering, and the other portals to the human world so far had been guarded. Apparently Morbius didn't want ghosts to escape his site in this world and they didn't have the ability to make their own way into the human world.

"Well we have to try something soon Morbius will take over the entire Ghost Zone." Desiree said.

"I hear Purgatory is nice this time of year," The Box Ghost offered getting glares from them all, there were some places even they were not _that _desperate to go to.

"I'd rather go to Jersey then Purgatory." Desiree and then muttered, "Like there is much of a difference."

Skulker was quiet as he was thinking there weren't many places to hide and hiding was something that he hated. He was a hunter and being the prey wasn't something he enjoyed. But they were right they needed to find a safe place if at least to rest and regroup, there were other places they could go but some where one way and others...well some of the others were places ghosts didn't want to go to. The only real place was the human world but there were two problems, first was how to get there and the second was the boy.

He was still steaming after his last defeat by the hands of that boy and he wanted to capture him more then ever now. But then there was the fact that with Morbius on the loose the boy might be the only one to stop him. He had stopped Pariah Dark after all so there was a good chance the boy could do the same and maybe with the information on what was going on in the Ghost Zone he could trade that to leave them alone.

Skulker looked out into the Ghost Zone as he thought about things, there weren't many free ghosts left that could make their own portals into the human world and if they couldn't find one then they would have to force their way into the human world.

He felt a hand on his arm and looked down to see Ember there, he wasn't sure how it had happened. One day they had gotten together and started to argue and then it turned into a 'I hate Danny Phantom more because...' contest and the next thing he knew they were meeting up together regularly then somehow things just grew. She was loud and made him crazy at times but for some stupid reason...He liked her.

Ember had no idea why the big lug was special to her, he boasted a lot about his 'great skills' but he could lose the remote so easily it was insane. And he sometimes spent more time on his silly weapons then he did with her but for all his faults he was a decent enough ghost. "So what do you think?"

"Oh so you're asking for my advice now?" He gave her a grin to show that he was kidding.

"You know keep acting like that and I may go looking for a new guy, I wonder if Technus is single?" She made a mock pose of thinking about it even though she wouldn't be caught alive with Technus.

"That better be a joke or his hide will line my wall." He growled out.

"Easy there oh mighty hunter, just wanted to make sure you cared was all..." She looked out into the zone and she wasn't sure what to do at this point. They needed help that was sure but the question was could they get there in time, could they even get out of the zone with the ever growing army out there looking for any free willed ghosts.

Skulker got rigid at that point and was staring at something. "Get everyone ready."

"What why?" She asked and then looked to see a large dark grouping on the horizon and she rushed back inside as fast as she could. "Everyone they're coming!"

"What already!?" Technus said.

They all heard the sounds of Skulker's weapons firing and they rushed out to see the mighty ghost hunter already firing his weapons into the crowd, Technus, Desiree and Ember joined in as the Box Ghost raised his arms to use his power but looked around and didn't see anything box like. For a moment he stood his ground trying to think of something but without anything box shaped he was pretty much useless. As for the others they gave it their all as they fought on.

Ghost energy ripped the sky as they battled on their enemies. Techus was having a bit more trouble without much technology to work with but as they started out on this he brought enough spare things with him to help him out. Ember whipped her flame hair at several of the ghosts as she finished off a few with the power of her guitar.

Desiree was no pushover herself even though she couldn't use her main ghost powers that didn't mean that she was defenceless. Together they kept taking down more and more of the ghosts that were under Morbius' control but for every one they took down it only seemed like two or three more would take their place. Even though the ghost slaves were not as tough as they had been after their draining, the sheer numbers of them were dragging them down.

As they were getting swarmed Ember and Skulker were separated from the others as they fought back to back. "Okay any ideas to get us out of this? And where are the others?" Ember asked him as she let loose a powerful cord of her instrument.

"I...Honestly have no idea, we can only fight our way through. As for the others I can't see them." Skulker fired his weapons but he was starting to run a little low on ammo for a few of them. He kicked one ghost away and pulled up a gun and fired point blank at another. He noticed that one of the ghosts looked like Walker in fact it was.

Skulker never liked the man, the man was too strict and the fact that he had tried to put him in jail a few times in the past for some of his allegedly 'illegal' hunts. He took great satisfaction when he punched him in the mouth sending him flaying back and that hat of his flew off his head. 'Well at least today isn't a total lose, I've been wanting to do that for years.'

A scream caught his attention and he looked to see Ember in trouble as Desiree was not holding Ember from behind. "Desiree get a grip!" Ember cried at her and she managed to fling the other female ghost aside. "What is your...oh no..." She looked at the other ghost and saw that she was thinner and a bit paler and her eyes were all dark.

"No...that means..." She knew what it meant and she could feel the cold presence behind her and she turned to see the face of Morbius not far from her. Ember felt her legs go and if she had not been flying she would have dropped to the floor if there had been one.

"I am so glad I decided to lead this group personally," Morbius said behind his clothed mouth, "You're little group has been avoiding my minions for some time now well it's time to put an end to that."

He reached out towards her and for a moment she paused not sure what to do and just when his hand was about to clasp around her throat Skulker came in and slammed into Morbius. "Don't you dare touch her! Ember run! I'll hold them off just get away!"

"What! I can't leave you!"

"Just do it woman!" He cried out at her as he started his battle with Morbius. Skulker knew that he didn't stand a chance but he was tired of running, he was a hunter and it was time for this prey to become predator. Besides it would give Ember a chance to escape as the focus was on him. He lunched himself at Morbius ready to battle him with all his might. Morbius just stood there and gave a soft laugh and then seemed to inhale and a large roaring wail was heard and it was something very familiar to Skulker.

He cried out as the wave of the Ghost Wail hit him, he was losing focus being so close to the source of that. He tried to move but he hurt all over he could see the other ghosts floating there as they too had been hit by the wave, it was obvious that Morbius didn't care about his minions. Skulker felt a hand on his throat as he was pulled up face to face with Morbius.

"Th-that power...that belongs...to..." Skulker tried to choke out the name Danny Phantom but he was too hurt to do much else.

"Ah yes the boy. It's a souvenir from my last battle with him I doubt he even realises that it's missing. But anyway I must commend you." He looked to his left and extended his hand as Ember's unconscious form floated towards them as he took hold of her as well. "I see that you too care for one another, well I do sympathize. I do know what it is to fall for another woman and to sacrifice for her and I know the pain of separation all too well."

"So I shall grant you both a mercy I was denied. You both will be together...as my minions." His eyes glowed with a dark power and Skulker grunted out as he felt his energy drain from his body he looked over to see Ember's form twitching and he tried in vain to each out. His hand trying to reach her was the last thing he would see before being taken over by the darkness of Morbius' power.

After the two new ghosts were drained Morbius would let them recover, he was nearly there now he could feel it. Now just a few more ghosts and he would have all the power he would need. He began floating off when two minions that had gone after the Box Ghost returned with him in tow.

"Oh please, oh please don't do it! I'll do anything just don't do that thing to me too." He begged.

Morbius looked at the ghost and turned away. "You...Are not worth my time, leave him we have more important ghosts to get and this feeble one is useless to me."

"huh?" The Box Ghost was dropped at the minions just left him there and for a moment he was relived but the fact that he wasn't even worth draining? "Oh...That hurts I mean come on I'm the mighty Box Ghost! Take me damn it! I'm powerful so feed on my energy!"

Then it hit him what he was saying. "What am I stupid!?" He just ran off hoping to find a place to hole up while everything blew over although it still stung that even Morbius wouldn't take him.

**Next up Chapter 10: Evil Rising**


	11. Evil Rising

**The Ghost Child and the Ghostbusters**

**Chapter 11: Evil Rising**

For the past few days Danny's life was actually going kind of smoothly, at the moment he was walking from class to class, things were kind of quiet he and the Ghostbustes had a few run ins with some ghosts but nothing major. The usual big bad guys in his life he hadn't seen and there were a few ghosts that were around causing some kind of trouble but nothing major.

A few times he was attacked by more of those zombie ghosts but he took care of them and the Ghostbusters were keeping busy with a few others in fact Danny had a lot more free time on his hands then when he actually got his powers and starting to fight ghosts. Although with the threat of Morbius over his head he couldn't enjoy things as he would have liked to. He noticed Val there in the halls and he felt a bit bad for her, lately she was distant and whenever he talked to her she seemed preoccupied.

He kind of felt bad knowing she was wrestling with what the Ghostbusters had said to her after all he knew how she looked up to them and now she wasn't sure what to think of them. He wanted to help her out but what exactly could he say to her that would help out? He honestly didn't know but he kept on trying despite their complicated relationship he still viewed her as a friend...well at least not a real enemy she just didn't understand Danny Phantom or the things he had done while in that form.

He gave a mental shrug and walked on to another boring science class, it was the same thing as he took his seat and tried to pay attention but the teacher was just going on and on about rocks and the different kind of rocks. Honestly why should he care about rocks? The only use he had for them was if they were large, hard and could be thrown at the ghost he was battling, other then that what was the point? He wanted to go into space not become a geologist, although he did manage to go into space once during this thing with Val and Technus which was wicked cool it was just too bad he couldn't have enjoyed it more.

By the time the bell rang he was thankful school was over he was about to fall asleep in class. He rushed to his locker and got his backpack and headed outside to meet his friends. He saw them at a bench outside already waiting on him as he sat down next to Sam. "Hey guys so what's up for today?"

"Nothing much it's been kind of quiet and I'm thinking of heading for a movie, you guys want in?" Sam asked the boys.

"Naw I want to see some of the new tech that Danny's parents and the Ghostbusters are building. I mean you should see it, they got this portable containment units up and running now and it's pretty cool. They're also working on a few new devices and they got this really cool information on ghosts that I'm dying to read." Tucker said excitedly.

Danny shrugged, "Well I'm bored and I don't get a brake often so I'm game."

"Oh , so just the two of you?" Tucker smiled at the two of them, "So I guess it's a date then huh?" Both teens blushed a bit and then Tucker felt one of Sam's large boots kick him in the shin causing him to cry out in pain slightly.

"It's not a data-date," Sam argued.

"Yeah we're just friends." Danny jumped in but Tucker wasn't convinced but then again he didn't want to walk with a broken leg so he let it drop.

"Yeah well I want to go and see what the others are doing I'll catch you guys later," Tucker told them slightly limping from the blow to his shin. 'Man Sam can kick she really needs to join the girls soccer team with a kick like that.' He thought to himself.

That left the two teens together alone and normally it wouldn't be much they had been alone a lot of the time although lately whenever they were alone one or both of them usually got some type of nervousness or something similar it didn't use to be this bad either. Over time it had and Danny caught himself trying to either not stare at Sam or avoided direct eye contact.

"So...You want to stop for a snack first or go and see what's playing?" Sam asked a little shyly. She too had the same mixed feelings that Danny was going through and she actually wished that Tucker hadn't left it was much easier for Danny and her to be more normal with other people around.

"Not really that hungry, mystery meat for lunch is still haunting me," He joked.

She smiled a little and for a moment he thought of how cute of a smile it was when she did that, "That's another reason I don't eat meat. Well we might as well go before we're too late it's a good twenty minutes walk from here and you know the afternoon shows are the cheapest."

Danny nodded as he walked with the goth girl, they walked on as they tried to talk about school and the usual they were avoiding Morbius for the moment. They had enough of that guy and they wanted at least one moment to themselves without worrying about him. Sam was going on about some new political movement she read about, Danny just nodded only half listening. Truth was he just wasn't really into that stuff but he knew that Sam had no one else to talk to about that kind of thing and the least he could be was someone for her to talk to about stuff like that.

After all what are friends for if not to at least be there for one another?

They were halfway there when the sky suddenly went dark, at first Danny thought clouds were covering the sun for a moment but when he looked up the clouds were there only they were pitch black and the fact that they were oddly shaped. In fact they looked like a giant hand almost gripping the sun and Danny got a very bad feeling about all of this.

"You think Morbius is making his move finally?" Sam asked him looking up into the sky. There was a green energy pillar in the distance and she had her answer. "Great it figures just when we relax the bad guy shows up to ruin things."

"Yeah that is our luck isn't it?" Danny gave her a playful grin. "Look I'm going to check that out go get the others okay?"

"You sure?" She asked him.

"Yeah don't worry I won't let him get near me this time," He told her then dashed towards an alleyway. He looked around as the coast was clear it was time to change into something a bit more suitable to welcome Morbius back. "I'm going ghost!" He cried out as he transformed into Danny Phantom and flew off.

**-Fenton Home-**

In the basement lab Jack was looking through a newly improved version of this spector goggles with the Ghostbuster tech it was lighter and working even better then before. "Wow this is great! I can't wait to test it out."

"Why wait?" Peter said with a shrug as he was leaning up against a wall. He gave a high pitch whistle and a moment later Slimer came through the ceiling wondering who called him. Jack looked at Slimer and he had to admit the goggles were doing a great job they even gave him a reading off of Slimer with the rating system the Ghostbusters used.

"So then what's this thing again?" Peter asked holding up a boomerang.

"That's the Booo-merang," Maddie told him still keeping an eye on Slimer she still didn't trust the ghost, besides he still made a mess here and there. How they lived with a ghost that kept sliming things he touched she couldn't figure out. Peter raised an eye at the name of the device and threw it, it flew through the air twisting until it found Slimer and headed right for him.

Slimer dodged it but then it turned in the air in an arc and came back at him. Slimer cried out in surprise as he tried to twist and turn in flight trying to lose the device but it kept on tracking him. Eventually he slimed himself through a wall to see if that would stop it. The device slammed into the wall and fell harmlessly to the floor.

"Cool a ghost seeking weapon," Peter grinned he was starting to like these Fentons.

"Huh that's odd that's the first time that's worked," Jack said picking it up and looking it over, "Usually it just goes after Danny."

The Ghostbusters exchanged looks with each other before Egon stepped up, "I think maybe little refining in the tracking device is all it needed." Jack nodded as if that explained it all although he though he had fixed that part. He had been over it again and again and it always went after his son of all things. Maybe with their help he could figure out what he kept missing when he tried to fix it.

Then through the goggles he was still wearing the view changed to static for a split second and all of a sudden the readings went wild. All the energy levels were through the roof and he looked around to see if he could track the source, but then there were a few sparks and a stinging in the side of his head from electrical discharge. He yelped in pain as he tore the device off as it overloaded. "What the sam hell was that all about?"

"Jack are you alright?" Maddie said looking at his head.

"Don't worry about it honey but I'd like to know what went wrong it was working perfectly then all of a sudden it went nuts." Jack looked as Ray and Egon were looking the device over.

"This looks like an overload, but this device could almost handle the readings of a PKE meter." Ray said to them all, because of the design to fit onto the head it had to be lighter then a PKE meter so the goggles didn't have the range as a PKE. In fact it was just supposed to be used in a confined area it wasn't supposed to pike up anything out of a certain range, that thought gave Ray pause as he looked to Egon. He was thinking along the same lines as he reached for the PKE meter strapped to his equipment belt.

He took the device out and it jumped to life as soon as he turned it on. There was a high pitch sound as the readings he was getting nearly buried the needle and that was never a good thing.

"Oh man that's really not good," Winston said looked at the needles on top as they were nearly touching.

"How bad is it?" Peter asked him, "And don't sugar coat it as long as we're not dealing with Gozer lever here I think I can handle it."

"Don't worry we're not there..." Egon said.

"Oh good you had me worried there for a moment," Peter sighed.

"...Yet." Egon finished as the readings were slowly increasing not by much but at this rate the power levels could reach well into Being range if this kept up.

Peter glared at the blond haired scientist. "You know I really hate it when you do that to me. You get my hopes up and then you just got to trash them don't you?"

"Well if there is a ghost on the prowl then we should get it!" Jack jumped up and proclaimed with a large grin on his face. He pulled out the newly invented Fenton Ghost Canon, a design that he came up with the Ghostbusters help, it was a large futuristic looking tube with a power pack in the back that was connected with a few power cords. He was itching to try this baby out.

"You don't understand this is a high level entity we're dealing with, these types are not to be taken lightly." Egon stood up and adjusted his glasses. "We're going to need help with this and the more the better."

Winston nodded in agreement. "Yeah it's always best to go in as a group which means that you two don't shot the ghost boy when he's there. We got a deal with him and you two are not to shoot him got it?" He knew that Danny would show up sooner or later so the last thing they needed was two trigger happy parents shooting their own kid even if they didn't know that was their son.

Both of them looked less then happy at that, "Are you sure you can trust this ghost?" Maddie asked them.

"Believe me you can trust him like you can trust your own son," Peter smirked.

**-Amity Cemetery-**

Danny Phantom flew into the cemetery as he followed the glow of the energy pillar. When he got there he saw a circle of some kind with strange glyphs written around and in the circle that was glowing a dark crimson color. There were a few of the ghosts placed in an eight pointed star that looked like they were giving up their last bit of energy for something. On the inside there seemed to be a strange dark metallic object that held a blood red crystal of some kind.

There were torches glowing in blue fire and the entire place was deader then normal as Danny landed behind a larger tombstone that could hide him. He looked around the corner and the whole thing gave him the creeps but he couldn't see Morbius around although that didn't mean that he might not be here.

"Man of all the places why a graveyard?" He muttered to himself. "I mean honestly I can't remember any ghost actually going here before and the whole creepy monster movie setting is a little unnerving. Oh well at least it's not getting foggy and lighting and stuff that would freak me right out."

Danny froze a moment to look around and for once the universe didn't seem to screw around with him and actually do what he hoped wouldn't happen. "Huh...Well that's good I guess this means something will go my way for-" He was cut off as green fog rolled out of the circle and a thunder cloud was forming around the pillar in the sky. Danny glared at the pillar. "Typical."

Danny wasn't sure what was going on he fought ghosts and didn't know anything about magic which looked like what was happening. But he knew enough that interfering in rituals usually caused the spell to collapse. At least that's what he got from TV and movies so he hoped Hollywood managed to do some research when they wrote that stuff.

Well he said that he wouldn't let Morbius get close but he also could see that he had to stop whatever it was they were doing since he doubted that whatever was happening was in the best interest of the town. Danny ran from grave marker to marker as he quickly made his way nearly unseen as close as he could get to the circle. When he felt he was close enough he jumped out and fired his ghost energy beams at the ghosts. He had been expecting them to fight back or at least dodge but they didn't, they just sat there and took the blast and when he hit them they slowly turned into a vapour as their bodies looked as if they just crumbled under the impact.

Danny blinked a few times not expecting that and then looked to see a blue energy of the ghosts leak out and be absorbed by the circle. "Opps...that wasn't supposed to happen I thought blasting them would stop whatever this was."

"Don't feel too bad about it," Came a voice that sounded like it came from the grave itself as Danny whipped around to see the form of Morbius slowly coming out of the large shadows. "It wouldn't have worked anyway I just needed their energy not their bodies and I would have done it myself but I wanted to drag this out to lure you here."

Danny got himself into a fighting position ready for a fight but Morbius just chuckled at him and it was a sound that he didn't like either. Morbius walked around the circle as if inspecting it and nearly ignoring Danny, at least for the moment. "Do you have any idea what this even is? No wait don't answer that I doubt that you would. This is a working circle something used in my old alchemy days only with a few new twists to things. I need to bring something into this world and this is the only way."

Morbius turned to the boy, "You know thinking about it you and myself are a bit alike both caught between the living and the death only in different ways. True I'm not a true halfing like yourself but this body is a body of flesh that I 'haunt' while you still have a living body. I guess you can say I'm a darker version of what you and that fool Vlad was."

"Wait Vlad? What's he got to do with this?" Danny asked.

"That arrogant fool was the one that released me and sent me after you boy."

Danny slapped his face, he should have known that Vlad would be stupid enough to do something like this. Didn't the whole Pariah Dark thing give him any lessons on leaving super powerful ghosts locked up? And then something else hit him, something that Morbius had said. "Wait you said 'was' what do you mean by that...You didn't kill him did you?"

The dark hooded figure shook his head, "No I left him alive to suffer but I did take what he treasured most in this world. I took his ghost side and all the powers in it."

Danny felt s chill at that, if he had done that then he would be just as powerful as Vlad maybe even more so with who knows how many ghosts that he absorbed as well. This was bad, very bad and he had to keep him talking to stall while the others got here or else he would have to do this the hard way. "Okay so what's the big master plan then huh? I know about your past so I know you lost your wife and went all evil to bring her back and stuff."

Morbius' eyes narrowed as his voice chilled the air as he spoke, "Don't speak to me of evil boy, I do what I do because of the injustice done to us. We were perfect and happy our lives were blessed until death decided to ruin it forever but I fought back. I won't surrender to death I will fight it, bite, kick, claw and spit into death's eye until I master it."

"I will remake the world into one were I am master of death and there will be no more dying. It will be glorious think of it, no more illness, no more weakness and no more pain and sorrow and despair. Look at you, can you honestly tell me you hate what you are? Imagine the entire world like you where no one fears death?"

"Okay that...is the most messed up thing I have ever heard of," Danny clearly saw that this man had gone insane from his grief that he had totally lost any sense of right and wrong. "I've heard a lot of plans by guys but yours even though the most ambitious one is so far beyond sane the planet its on hasn't been discovered yet."

Morbius' eyes took on a slight red glow for a second and Danny knew that he got him made. "It does not matter what you think as you obviously don't know just how painful the world is. Can you know what the pain of loosing those close to you can do to you? Can you even imagine the pain that death can do to the living?"

For a moment Danny thought of Dan Phantom that alternate version of him. That Danny had lost his entire family as well as Tucker and Sam, that version of him grew up into one of the worst if not the worst villain that he had ever met. Strangely thinking about that Danny could see where Morbius went wrong. Danny had seen what pain can do how it can twist and warp even a good person into evil. "You'd be surprised what I understand about that Morbius."

As the dark ghost looked at him he could sense that the boy could in a way, the look in his eyes and the sound of his voice spoke volumes. "Then you can understand why I do what I do." It wasn't a question to the boy only a statement of fact.

Danny nodded anyway, "Yeah I can understand...But that doesn't meant that I agree!" With that Danny let loose a blast of energy hitting Morbius in the chest.

With a roar the dark necromancer got to his feet glaring with his blackened eyes at the boy, "Insolent little pest! You will not stop me and I'll feed off your energy and make it my own."

There was a screaming sound of a siren being heard as well as the roar of his family's vehicle that he knew very well. Danny grinned looks like he was able to stall just long enough and they would be there pretty soon. "Hey what can I say? I'm a teen I'm supposed to be insolent, and as for feeding on me well I say just bring it ugly!"

**Next up Chapter 12: The Good, The Bad and The Ghostly**

**You know I've been noticing a lack of reviews lately is it testing season or something where is everyone?**


	12. The Good, The Bad and the Ghostly

**The Ghost Child and the Ghostbusters**

**Chapter 12: The Good, The Bad and The Ghostly**

**-Earlier-**

Across the city of Amity walking home alone was Valerie Grey for the past few days she had been thinking a lot. She had finally met those that she considered heroes in the fight against ghosts but that meeting had not gone as she would have liked. In fact it was nothing like she had hoped when she met them one day, she had pictured them teaming up to take down the Ghost Child but they had actually sided with him of all things. Then she was thinking back to all her moments with him and looking back maybe a few times she could see him not as being an enemy but there were other things she couldn't see as being for her benefit.

Like him attacking the computer that her dad had at work, blasting the suit when she had been out of it, outing her to her dad, no not everything could be explained away as being for her benefit. So why did the Ghostbusters say that he was a good guy? It was literally driving her nuts trying to figure it out, and for a moment she thought of some type of mind control but she doubted it, she never saw Phantom able to control multiple people. So here she was wondering why her heroes were with the guy she hated more then anyone in this world.

Although her thoughts were interrupted as the sky started to darken at first she thought it was nothing but a cloud covering the sun but then it got a lot darker to the point of almost night. She looked up and the sky looked unnatural to her and she got a very bad feeling about this. Then the column of green ghostly light in the distance told all that she needed to know. Well despite her own problems she still defended this town and she quickly ran into an alleyway.

She powered up the red and black suit as she pulled out her black and red hover sled. Val liked how this new suit was a lot more easily to hide and put on unlike her old one that had to be put on manually this appeared by thought. She still hadn't figured out where it went when she didn't need it but it was an asset she liked. No more need to carry her gear everywhere and an instant change ability, along with a lot more powerful weapons as well.

The sled with all the weapons was just like the suit and appeared as well as she jumped on top of the device. She kicked in the starter and she was off soaring into the sky, she quickly made a beeline towards the energy. Val had no idea what she was up against but her instincts were telling her it wouldn't be good and it might get a bit nasty. Things like this usually led to some major baddie on the loose.

While on the way there she could see just ahead of her was the Ecto-1 and the Fenton's own vehicle as well. 'Well I guess that's to be expected not like anyone could miss this.' Val thought as she followed them.

Meanwhile while they were all traveling to the graveyard Danny had been fighting Morbius trying to stall for time. When he heard the sounds of their arrival he knew that he now had Morbius outnumbered as he allowed a smile on his face. "Well looks like my backup has arrived and the ghosts you had under your power are gone so you're on your own."

Morbius gave a deep rumbling laugh at the hero, "Fool you honestly think I chose this place for no reason? I am the master of the dead or did you forget that?"

Danny looked around and all he could see where...graves. Lots and lots of graves filled with dead things but Danny thought he could only control ghosts, but Morbius was hinting at something else and he couldn't be hinting at what Danny was suddenly thinking. Then Morbius raised a hand as a red summoning crest had been painted onto the hand as a focus point. Morbius had planned ahead and had chosen his battleground with a purpose. Morbius started chanting and the red image on the back of his raised hand started to glow.

"Arise my legion, arise and follow your true master." He called out as the ground started to shake and Danny saw a boney hand rip itself out of the ground as he jumped back.

"Oh man as if controlling ghosts weren't enough now he's got zombies? I mean come one that's not fair." Danny said to himself as he saw the dead starting to rise from their graves under the power of Morbius.

When the Ghostbusters and Fentons arrived on the scene they got to the graveyard just in time to see the dead rising from their graves. The Fentons had only seen ghosts not the rotting corpses that were now pulling themselves out of the ground although for the Ghostbusters this wasn't too new for them.

"Okay recap time since when could a ghost do that?" Peter asked looking to Egon for the answer.

"He controls all that is dead remember, that means he can bring back the dead and he did bring back his dead wife as well remember?" Egon said.

"Oh right I thought it was just ghosts...So then another recap here if we get bite we won't turn into zombies right?" Peter asked aiming his protonpack.

"We shouldn't they're magically generated nothing that should be passed on." The tall blond said to him.

"Oh good that at least is something going on way then, how are you two holding up?" Peter asked the Fentons.

Maddie stepped up holding a very large looking weapon that had a strap over her shoulder to support the weight of it. "I only have one question, will these be effective against those?" She asked holding up her weapon.

From what Ray had seen of the energy discharge that the Fenton weapons had he had a pretty good idea that they would pretty much vaporize something like a zombie with the amount of energy it put out. "Yeah I think that will do it."

Maddie and Jack shared a look and then they both smiled as they aimed their weapons onto the undead horde that was slowly making their way towards them. "Works for us!" She said as they started to blast the zombies, the ground, the headstones and practically anything else that was in their line of sight. The zombies were blown apart by the high powered weapons although a few of them were still twitching and even crawling after the first round of shots. One was even missing a lower torso and still crawled on to his master's enemies.

The Ghostbusters adding in their own firepower as the energy streams ripped bones apart and bodies either were blown to bits or caught on fire from pieces of clothing. Although the weapons were good against the horde they were still outnumbered against hundreds of people who had been buried there. Val saw what was going on and decided they needed a little air support so she kicked in the jets and flew in a strafing run firing into the ground at the zombies as they clutched at the sky in vain.

"Well looks like we got ourselves an uninvited guest for this undead party," Peter smirked as he blasted on. "But I'm not complaining."

"Thinks she'll go after the kid?" Winston asked as a walking skeleton had gotten too close to he kicked it. The bones shattered and fell to pieces as he fired at a zombie behind it as they all started to slowly move forward.

"Hope not looks like he's got enough troubles of his own," Peter commented as he looked over to the left a bit. There Danny was fighting Morbius while trying to keep his distance, Danny would always try to keep a few feet out of Morbius' reach not wanting to get touched again. He fired his energy attacks then would back off, the hit and run tactic even though it was keeping him safe was only pissing off the dead magic user.

"You can't keep this up forever boy," Morbius growled out as he lifted up a piece of grave stone and flung it at the boy with unnatural strength. "You'll tire out since you're still partially human, I however don't tire like a human so I can keep this up for a day."

"You know I've wondered why all my enemies always talk to much," Danny phased through the stone as it crashed behind him. "Do all ghosts just love the sound of their voices or is it just a vanity thing?"

"Joke all you want I will take your power." Morbius unleashed many small red beams of energy of his hand that traveled between them and they all went in wild patterns making it impossible to tell where they would end up. Danny tried his best to dodge but a few caught him in the air and he was sent into one of the grave markers.

"Ouch...Okay new plan...as soon as I can breath again," Danny muttered feeling the pain in his ribs they weren't broken or anything but it did hurt.

Danny slowly got up he looked over his shoulder and saw that everyone was behind him which was good since he wanted to use a certain attack of his and they needed to behind him so that they would be safe. He looked at Morbius with determination in his eyes. "Alright you asked for it this time I mean business."

He took in a deep breath and got ready to unleash his ghost wail, and then he opened his mouth and exhaled and then...nothing. Nothing happened and Danny couldn't understand it, he tried to call up that power but he couldn't feel it anymore for some reason. Then Morbius chuckled to himself, "Lose something? When I touched you that first time I only managed to take a bit or you with me and I believe that this is what you wanted to do to me."

Just then Morbius unleashed his own version of the ghost wail, it ripped through the air like the sound of a banshee as stone was torn apart nearby and Danny tried to fight to keep his ground but it was too powerful and he was eventually thrown back. But it didn't end there the attack moved on, his legion of the dead were ripped to shreds as their weak bodies couldn't stand up to the power of the wail. Then it hit the humans, Val's glider was hit hardest as she lost control and had to made a crash landing. She jumped at the last moment and hit the ground with a roll it hurt but she was still alive.

She looked to see the ruins of her glider though and it wasn't as lucky. The Ghostbusters and Fentons had to cover their ears at the loud sound wave hitting them, they were further away so the effects weren't as deadly but they were still effected as they were sent flying back onto the grounds. For a moment Morbius stopped as he took in the sight he was actually surprised that attack effected the living, one of his weaknesses was the inability to effect directly the living but he had just done so.

He was thinking on what was different he had tried to use ghost powers in the past and with no effect but with using Danny's powers he could harm the living directly for a change. And then it hit him and he laughed as he felt like a fool for not thinking about it before. Because Danny was only half-ghost and half-living he was a bridge between the worlds and that meant that his powers were also a bridge that Morbius could use. And not just Danny's powers either he had already taken Vlad's powers and so he now had all that power to use against his enemies there were alive.

A stinging blow brought him back to reality as Val had fired a shot at Morbius and he glared at the young woman. "You insolent little brat, you made a very bad mistake as now I just figured out something that you will not like in the least child."

"Don't know what you're talking about and I don't care ghost," She fired her weapons against only to have Morbius phase into the ground. She scanned the area trying to find him but an energy blast hit he in the back. She cursed out at such a cowardly attack as another bolt of pain from another energy attack sent her to the ground. Danny had just managed to recover enough as he pulled himself up to his feet using a piece of debris to lean on as he tried to see what happened.

The Ghostbusters and his parents were making their way to them with most of the zombies gone it was getting easier but then he noticed that Morbius was walking towards a slightly injured Val.

Danny could see Val was in trouble she was on the ground and now that Morbius knew he could use the powers that he took from Vlad on living people she was in major trouble. Danny flew to her as fast as he could and saw the ghost fire his deadly energy at her. He pushed himself to the limits and just managed to reach her in time as he grabbed hold of her as he let the inertia carry them to safety. They rolled a bit until a grave stone stopped them.

Val shook the cobwebs out of her head as she looked to see Danny Phantom held her protectively as he had actually saved her. She could see him looking at her and she wasn't sure what to say or do she had fought him for so long and now he had actually saved her life. "Uh...Thanks."

"No problem I keep trying to tell you I'm not all bad." He smiled at her and there was just something so familiar about that smile it was warm and friendly and she could have swore she had seen that smile before somewhere. But she couldn't place it, it was on the tip of her tongue in a way and she just couldn't remember where. Danny helped her up and she was about to say something when her eye caught something behind him.

Her eyes widened and she called out as she pointed behind him. Danny had seen something reflect off her visor and he knew what it was. He quickly turned as fast as he could and it seemed almost that time slowed to a crawl, he couldn't hear what Val had said in fact he was so focused the sounds just melted away except for his breathing and heart beat it seemed. He tried so hard to twist around quickly as he brought his hands up, he felt that familiar warmth of their power filling him as he was about to fire.

But he never got the chance, Morbius was fast and as soon as he twisted around Morbius plunged his hand into Danny's chest. Danny cried out in pain, he never felt anything like this before in his life and it seemed to last forever. He managed to look down to his chest with the hand in it and he was scared, he wasn't sure but it felt like Morbius had impaled that hand right through him. It was a pain like none other as he felt like he was being ripped apart, then is happened, his ghost side was ripped out of his body.

He fell still feeling like the world was moving at a crawl as he watched helplessly as his ghost side was absorbed by Morbius. Danny hit the ground hard but he couldn't feel it his entire body was just numb, then his vision was filling with darkness as he was swallowed up into the dark.

Val stood there in total shock at what had just happened although she wasn't sure what shocked her more, what she had just seen happen to Danny Phantom or the fact that all this time Phantom had been really Danny Fenton. She had dated him, she had feelings for him once, he was a good friend to her and now he had also been someone that she had fought all this time. Val just couldn't process anything her mind was just frozen with all the conflicting information.

She wasn't alone in this, the Ghostbusters and Fentons had been fighting their way towards Morbius and they too had seen what had happened. Jack was blown away that his own son was the Ghost Child and then all the times he had nearly shot his own son ran through his mind. His wife was just as shocked but her motherly instincts kicked in allowing her to break out of the shock first.

"Get away from my boy!" She screamed out and began firing her weapon at Morbius. Energy shot after energy shot hit the dark robed figure and he took a step back with each shot but other then moving him her shots weren't doing much. In fact he was laughing and it only enraged Maddie even more, she had heard her son's cry of pain and she wanted this ghost to pay for it. She moved forward as she kept on firing her weapon but Morbius had had enough of this, they weren't hurting him but they were stinging blows and enough stings can kill. He gathered the new powers that he took from Danny and fired at the mortals, green energy washed over the area as the ground was ripped up from under them all.

They were all thrown away as Morbius and his new legion of the undead and the dead started to gather around him. "You fools are too late, the boy's powers are mine and I now will ascend into the position of godhood. I will rule over all death." He looked to the heavens as he gave a portion of his power into the pillar and it started to glow blood red. Then in the sky several large circles or red energy formed with the pillar in the center. There were large pentagrams and other magical symbols mixed in with those of alchemy and necromancy. These were the culmination of a life time of work, the bonding of live and death of science and magic. He would bridge the worlds and make them one and he gathered his powers.

"Hear me Powers of Heaven and Hell, hear me oh great Goddess Gaea, to Cronos, to the Jackal god Anubis, to Osiris. To all the Beings of light and darkness. To the ancient Gods whose names are not to be spoken, to the Forgotten, I call upon the forces in the universe. Here is my Great Gate, let it bridge the worlds of the living and the dead. From this moment on I will say what is live and death and no more with anyone suffer in life." He spoke the spell words and then he gathered up the phrases he would need. He spoke in Samarian, Latin, Hebrew and many of the old tongues as he wove his spell.

Egon was gathering around the others as large force winds started to pick up, lighting racking the sky all the time as the clouds seemed to turn blood red. "We got to get out of here! We're too late to stop this we have to pull back and think of a new strategy."

"I'm not leaving my son out there!" Jack shouted out breaking out of his shock.

"We may not have to," Peter said pointing to a red and black figure carrying Danny on her back. Val was running as fast as she should while Danny was on her back, she looked around her all the zombies and ghosts were too busy just looking up at the sky to stop her and she was glad. Although to her it looked like the end of the world.

Then in the sky a rip seemed to form and it widened out and there anyone close would be able to see into the Ghost Zone. Morbius laughed as the tare opened up a little wider and his temple floated out into the world of the living it still floated as he came to rest above the graveyard and over the green energy pillar. Then the temple started to absorb the energy as all the glyphs engraved into it charged up, this was the purpose of the temple to act as a conduit for Morbius to maintain the rift between the living and the dead.

"Guys," Winston said looking up at the temple there. "Things just got a whole lot more complicated didn't it?"

He didn't need anyone to answer they all knew that this was bad, very bad and not just for them but for the entire world.

**Next Up Chapter 13: Land of the Dead**


	13. Land of the Dead

**The Ghost Child and the Ghostbusters**

**Chapter 13: Land of the Dead**

The Ghostbusters, Fentons and even Val were all making their way back to the Fenton house, things hadn't gone as anyone would have expected and Danny's parents and Val were still shocked by the fact that Danny was Danny Phantom all this time. Danny was in his family's vehicle as his father drove like a madman back home while his mother was looking over him, he was still unconscious and she couldn't get him to wake up for the moment either. Standing nearby watching it all, Val was just trying to piece things all together in her head. Looking at Danny she could now see the resemblance to the ghost she had fought, but now wondered why she hadn't noticed it before?

Was it because she liked Danny and then couldn't or maybe wouldn't make the connection? Truth was she was now more confused then ever about everything. Maddie just couldn't help but think of all the times she fought Danny Phantom, all the times she fought her own son, all the times she had hurt him. Maddie felt numb with shame at her past actions and thinking back to the Ghostbusters views on things. They had tried to tell her and her husband not all ghosts were bad, and she didn't want to believe it. Now her son was laying in the back, hurt and she had no idea what to do.

She knew her son was a good person and that made all her past mistakes with Danny Phantom feel even worse.

Jack was trying to concentrate on driving, as he was unusually quiet. But he kept seeing Morbius reach into Danny Phantom and then his son appeared. That image of his son's screaming was burned into his mind and he too remembered his actions against Danny Phantom. The vehicle was so quiet you could hear a pin drop inside of it, no one spoke.

By the time they got to the Fenton house things weren't looking well for the city, the sky was pitch black and there were ghosts flying all over the sky, not only that the walking dead were coming out of their graves, and even the morgue to follow the will of their master. They just got out of the vehicles when the first wave of ghosts descended upon them.

"Oh crap, flying uglies at eight o'clock!" Ray shouted out the warning, he grabbed his protongun and fired along with the others. Four streams of energy flew into the air scattering the dead flyers. Jack carried his son out of his vehicle, with Maddie and Val covering him.

"Quick Jack get the Ghost Shield online," His wife shouted to him as she fought back to back with Val.

Jack didn't waste any words as he ran into his home, he quickly found Jazz, Tucker and a tired out Sam who had ran most of the way here. All of them saw the form of Danny and began asking a lot of questions but he didn't have time to waste. He put his son on the couch and told them to look after him, then he ran off to the ops center at the top of the home. Jack got into the command center like structure and went to the main control panel. He found what he needed easily enough.

A few flips of the switch and then pushing the really big red button-he really liked big red buttons- and then there was a hum from all around him. The power generators kicked in and the deflector device came online, then there was a huge green energy shield that covered the home. On the street below the fighting stopped as the ghost couldn't get inside the shield.

Egon was surprised at the device, it seemed to work like the traps and thermos only instead of keeping the ghosts in, they kept the ghosts out. He had thought of doing that himself but the traps were a bit different and trying to make something like this based on is trap design, that would fry the people inside. Egon wondered found a way around that little problems and made a mental note to ask them later.

"Oh man that wasn't good," Winston wiped his brow. "I tell you when things go wrong..."

"They really go wrong," Peter said holstering his weapon and looked to Maddie. "So how long will this thing keep them out?"

"As long as there is power and we made sure we got plenty of it," Maddie smiled proud of the device that she and her husband made.

Ray took a sigh and then looked closer at the wall, he saw the ghost banging against it like a person against a thick wall. He had to admit it was pretty cool and wondered if they could get the specs for it, for the firehouse? It would sure come in handy. Then he noticed a little orange cat nearby. "Hey there kitty, you lost? You shouldn't be out here all alone little guy."

"Careful Ray you don't know where it's been," Peter warned him seeing what Ray was doing.

"Oh come on it's got a collar, so it belongs to someone and we can't just leave him out here. Isn't that right you cute little thing?" Ray cooed to the cat.

Then it faced him and hissed, Ray saw that part of its face was gone in fact as it turned he could see the skid mark on the other side of the body. It was dead and now reanimated, Ray cried out as the zombie cat leapt up at him. He grabbed the thing as it hissed and clawed at him.

"Awwww! Get it off, get it off!"

Peter ran over and managed to grab the furious ball of fur, "This is why I hate cats," He said before dropkicking the thing away. Only it landed without a problem and hissed at them again.

"Ah man you mean they really do land on their feet?" Peter said as Ray pulled himself up next to him, with only a few scratches thankfully.

The cat charged again and leapt at the two of them, only to be vaporized at the last second by a well aimed shot by Maddie. They looked to see her holding her weapon with great aim at them, and when she saw that there was nothing but dust she put the weapon down.

"He's using dead animals too?" Winston asked looking at everyone, "Man that's cold."

"And cruel but how did it get in here with the shield up? Was it already in?" Ray looked around for anything else that might still be in with them.

Maddie thought about it and then she mentally cursed, "Oh no...The shield is only designed for ghosts. We never thought about things like zombies. A human can move through it but then a zombie was once human, and it's not a ghost."

"Which means we only got a limited amount of time before an army of zombies head this way," Val said darkly looking down the street, she ignored the ghosts trying in vain to get in. There was no telling how many dead would be sent against them, but she knew that they needed to get ready for a fight. Because it would be one hell of a fight once the first wave got to the home.

**-Inside-**

By now everyone was in the basement of the Fenton home, Egon was running tests on Danny since he was more experience with humans and ghosts. Everyone was seated around the area, even Slimer was there sitting next to Jazz, he saw how worried she looked. He tried to tell her it would be okay, that the Ghostbusters would fix things, but she didn't understand him.

"I'm sorry what?" Jazz asked the strange little ghost.

Slimer thought about what to do and then just simply placed his hand on hers, now Jazz knew that he was just trying to comfort her. She smiled a bit at him, it was a nice gesture from the ghost, although when she pulled her hand away it was covered in slime, she just signed and wiped it off.

"I still can't believe that our Danny fooled us for so long," Jack said to himself. "And no one knew about this either."

"Well...That's not entirely true dad," Jazz said as the parents turned to their oldest child. "I knew."

"Yeah so did me and Tucker," Sam said a little nervously.

Val threw her hands up, "You too, I dated him and he never told me. At least the Ghostbusters couldn't have known they only just got here."

She then noticed the sheepish looks the other adults were getting and her jaw dropped. "Oh come on!"

"You knew!" Maddie turned to face the other ghost hunting team.

Neither one of them wanted to speak up, after all they had seen her shoot, and the look of anger on her face was one that made even them hesitate. Ray and Winston shared a look and then pushed Peter forward, he stumbled a bit and then shot his friends a look. He'd get them back for this, he wasn't sure how or when but he would.

Well then it was time foe the Venkman charm to do its thing, at least he hoped. "Well we figured things out, the kid left clues for us and he was giving off a ghost reading."

"Not anymore." Egon suddenly said and Peter was glad for the distraction. With hope Maddie would focus more on this, then them knowing about their son. He would have to do something nice to Egon after this, maybe give him some old boring book that he likes to read.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked the tall blond.

"According to my readings he's fully human," Egon had checked it twice but the PKE meter showed nothing. Any supernatural energies that had been in Danny were long gone. It was a shame really, he had only just started to scratch the surface of this phenomenon. "I'm not sure how but Morbius took all his ghostly powers, energies, right down to ectoplasm to his DNA if I ran it through a few more test. In other words he's now fully human."

"Oh man this is bad," Tucker groaned. "With Morbius on the loose he was our best shot against him. Danny has gone up all kinds of powerful spirits before, but not without his powers, not like this. Of all the times to really need Danny Phantom we can't use him, so what else can we do? I mean we're already outgunned and outclassed as it is."

"Easy, we fight." Ray spoke up with enthusiasm and that broad smile on his face. "We've gone up against more powerful beings before, and it doesn't matter about how powerful you are, just that you don't give up because when you give up that's when you really lose."

Winston nodded his head, "Yeah my man is right, never give up and never say die. We've seen things this bad before we just got to stick together and we can pull through this."

"You really think so?" Tucker asked him.

"Trust me with the Ghostbusters on your side Morbius will be wishing he stayed where he had been," Peter said confidently. Although on the inside he was worried, and he knew his friends to know they were too, but they never showed it especially with the others here. They needed a confidence boost and it would take everyone here to pull it together to get through this.

Plus he considered their odds a bit more improved then normal, usually it was just them but now they had the Fentons. Yes they were odd, and he thought a little out there but they would be a great help, he didn't know that Val girl but she had spirit and was more professional then the Fentons. Of course she could be reckless but with them and Danny's friends they had better odds and he liked how the odds were stacked.

'You know we better get a big bonus for this job from the mayor, I can already see the bill now,' Peter thought with a smile on his face.

Danny felt strange, he felt like he was sore all over and was so tired. He just wanted to sleep but he felt something, it was like a need to do...something. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he was supposed to be doing something, something important. He groaned as he felt the lightness start to fade and the heaviness of his body returned. The aching seemed to come back stronger as it did too. Soon he found the strength to open his eyes and he was blinded for a moment, he squinted in the bright light and had to shut his eyes.

"Oh man...Where am I?" he muttered as he tried to get up.

"Danny!? Was that you? Are you awake?"

The voice was familiar and he thought he could smell Sam's scent, it was one of those gothic sounding name brands that he couldn't remember the name of at the moment. He slowly managed to open his eyes and he saw Sam there now blocking the light. He smiled seeing her, she looked a bit worried but when she saw him smile, she smiled back and for a small moment he felt better.

That is until he got hugged nearly to death by his mother, who swept him up. "Oh my boy, you're okay, you're okay."

She kept on saying things like that and Danny tried to remember what happened, it was all kind of jumbled up in his head. "Mom I'm okay, at least I will be if you don't break a rib."

She let go and he took a breath, he was in his family's basement and there were the Ghostbusters, his family, Sam, Tucker and Val with her suit on minus the helmet. Then he started to remember it all, the fight and Morbius. He suddenly looked down at his clothing and saw that he was human again and then he looked up. He saw a wide array of emotions from worry, to them being glad but from a few he saw something else. He knew he must have turned back into human form after what happened, and by the looks of it they had all seen it.

"Oh man...I'm going to get grounded for this aren't I?"

"Well...We'll talk about that later hon," Maddie said still mostly just glad he was okay. "But why didn't you tell us?"

"Hello?" Danny said to her making an impression of holding a gun. "Remember this one, 'I'm going to blast you Inviso-bill', or how about 'We're going to have fun taking you apart', do you honestly think I could just come out and say that I am half-ghost?"

His parents didn't say anything, they knew he had a point about it, after everything they put him through they couldn't just say that he could have come to them openly. They would have understood but they never gave that impression of that, as parents they had failed to make him feel that he could trust them.

Jack stepped forward for a moment and he knew he had to say something to his son, and the there was only one thing he could say. "Danny...I'm sorry. We just didn't know, and I guess you had a right to not trust us, although I really wish you had but you're our son no matter what?"

"So...You're not freaked out or anything?"

"Freaked out?" Now Jack's face broke into a broad smile. "Why would I? My boy is one the best ghost hunters out there! Hell I'm proud of you son."

Jack put his arm around Danny as he blinked a few times, out of all the ways he thought his family would take this, what was happening now just hadn't been one of them. He was kind of at a loss for words really, but all in all his parents accepted him, he didn't have to keep his secret anymore, he could go out at late hours and not make up lame excuses as to where he had been anymore. Then he noticed Val and he slowly got out from under his father's arm, he walked over to her trying to see how she would take this.

"Uh...Hey Val, look I'm sorry for not being honest with you." He started off but so far he couldn't read her expression and that worried him.

"Anyways how could I? You were gunning for me even worst them my parents and there were all these misunderstandings, and then a few times I screwed up and you got the flak, and other things. I mean I never wanted to hurt you Val, I really like you and you know the kind of person I am. I know you're pissed and to be honest I would be too I just hope you can see things from my point. I just hope you can forgive me...Val? Come one say something."

She just kept looking at him with a neutral expression and for a minute he felt maybe he shouldn't stand too close to her.

"I don't suppose you're close to getting over being mad at me anytime soon?"

He got his answer in the form of a punch to his guts, he folded over and fell to his knees holding his stomach. She really had a hard punch and the wind was knocked out of him, but he figured she wasn't as angry as he feared, after all she didn't break his ribs.

"I'm getting there Danny," She simply said putting on her helmet and heading towards the stairs. She said she was going to stand guard in case more zombies tried to break in, plus she just wanted some space to think.

"Damn...You know for a kid she's kind of scary," Peter muttered to Danny as he helped him up to his feet.

"You have no idea," Danny said back to him. "Oh man she must have really laid into me, I feel really weak for some reason."

"Danny I think there is something you should know," Egon stepped forward. He explained to Danny what his readings said and the fact that Danny even tried to go ghost, he tried his powers, he tried anything and everything he could think of. The strange thing was he also felt his powers were gone, after the accident he always felt this sensation around him, deep in his core. At this moment it was gone, he hadn't realized just how limiting it was to be human, he went through the same thing last time his ghost side was split, but this time it had been different.

Danny saw sitting slumped in a chair trying to get a grasp of everything, in the span of a day his world was upside down, he lost his powers, he got outed to his parents and Val. He was starting to think what else could possibly happen to him? The city was being invaded by an army of the dead and he was powerless to do anything. Sam sat down next to him with Tucker as they saw the glum look on his face.

"Hey man I'm sure there's a way to get your powers back from Morbius." Tucker said to him trying to think on the positive.

"Yeah he's right," Sam nodded, "There's no telling what we can do with all these experts in the field of ghosts here. And if he can take it, then there has to be a way to put it back. Besides this isn't the first time you've been without your ghost half either."

Tucker placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, "Yeah man like she said, with all of us backing you, you know that the world hasn't seen the last of Danny Phantom."

Danny despite himself gave a small smile, "Thanks guys I needed that, although we definitely got plenty of help on our side."

"You got it my boy," Jack smiled broadly at his son. "With the Ghostbusters and the Fentons you can bet that we will kick some major ghost butt."

Danny smiled as he looked at his family, and his friends both the old and the new. Sure he felt a bit 'naked' without his powers but that wouldn't stop him, he never liked to give up and he shouldn't doubt himself now. Besides he had a world to help and save and he wasn't just going to sit on his ass feeling sorry for himself. He picked himself up and got a determined look on his face. "Okay then, so...Where do we start?"

"I think that is an excellent question," A cultured and very familiar voice said from the stairs. Everyone looked to see standing there was Vlad, in a slightly tarnished black suit looking a little worse for ware. Next to him was Val, she had seen him coming while on her sentry duty and she still thought of Vlad as on her side, so letting him in was no problem.

Little did Val know that the last piece of her world that she thought she knew, would soon also be turned around on her, Vlad looked at the surprised looks, it had taken him some time to get here with his jet. He was here for revenge and after much thinking, he could only think of Danny as the only one that could help him out, and defeat Morbius.

"Well then sorry I'm late but I had a little trouble getting here, you wouldn't believe what the traffic is like when the living dead are swarming the streets." Vlad grinned at them all.

**Next up Chapter 14: The Enemy of my Enemy**


	14. The Enemy of my Enemy

**The Ghost Child and the Ghostbusters**

**Chapter 14: The Enemy of my Enemy**

Just when Danny thought his day couldn't get any worse this just had to happen. Of all people Vlad was the last person he wanted to see at this moment, especially since he was the cause of all of this trouble as well. Danny was about to say something but his dad jumped in.

"Vlad, buddy what are you doing here?" Jack smiled happily as he greeted a person he always thought of as his oldest friend.

"Well I saw all the trouble and I just came to help." He grinned.

"Oh no, not this time!" Danny shouted out.

"Danny what is it my boy?" Jack asked him.

"Dad he's the cause of all of this," Danny pointed a finger right at Vlad. "He's the one that released that ghost Morbius."

"Now why would you think that Danny?" Vlad said acting as innocent as he could.

"Because he told me himself while I was fighting him Vlad," Danny shot back. "And not only that but he's a half-ghost, he's Vlad Plasmius and he's been sending evil ghosts after me for what seems like forever. He's done nothing but try to mess with my life and used his powers for nothing but evil."

Vlad's eyes widened, he never expected Danny to just blurt out something like that. He looked to see the confused looks going around, although a few were glaring at him. Jazz since she knew all along, and judging by the looks of the Ghostbusters they most likely had been told as well. He looked to Valerie and with the helmet off he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. Jack just looked as confused as ever so that was no big shock to him. But his precious Maddie however was giving him looks that hurt, oh why did love have to hurt so much?

"Well then Danny," Vlad said in a dangerous tone, "Since you feel so prepared to unleash secrets...You should all know that Danny is really Danny Phantom!"

He paused and he was a bit confused as to why there was no reaction.

Danny had a smug look on his face as he crossed his arms. "Already told them."

"...Oh..." Vlad blinked and sighed. "Butterscotch...This is not at all what I had planned so far."

"So...It's true?" Jack said in disbelief.

Vlad signed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes, yes it's all true."

"But...But we were best friends Vlad? How could you keep something like this from me?"

Vlad was about to answer but he was suddenly tackled by Danny. Danny didn't know why he was here, but the last thing he needed was for Vlad to throw in some even more insane plan into his life. He was going to act first before Vlad could change and cause trouble. "Val help me out here before he changes!"

Val shook her head, this day had taken her for so many flips she just didn't know what to think anymore. She had been lied to again, but there was one major difference between Danny lying to her and Vlad. Danny hadn't used her, she had been played by Vlad and that made her pissed. And she was eager to use something to let off some steam, she jumped onto the white haired man as she joined the struggle.

"Hold him while I get these ghost cuffs on him!" She shouted out.

"Ghost cuffs?" Danny asked while wrestling with one of Vlad's legs.

"It's something new I've been working on." She admitted.

"I can't change!" Vlad shouted out trying to get out of the grip of the two teens. "Morbius took my ghost half, I came here to help you defeat him and to get my ghost powers back!"

"Wait a second!" Danny paused as he looked at Vlad. "Are you telling me that you lost your powers too?"

"Too? What do you mean...Oh no," Vlad hadn't know that Danny had lost his powers. He had been hoping to aid Danny and now the boy was just as powerless as he was. All in all this plan of his was totally ruined, without Danny Phantom he had nothing left to work with. "All is lost it seems..."

Danny and Val got up off the man as he sat down on the floor and sighed. Danny hadn't seen Vlad look so defeated it was kind of odd to see actually. There was a moment of silence and Danny looked at Val, "So...You going to hit him too?"

"Hell yeah."

"Excuse me?" Vlad looked up hearing something he wasn't sure he heard right. Only to get a kick to the side of his head. "Ow! Raisin breaded buttercups!"

"I swear he swears in the oddest way," Val muttered feeling a bit better. "That's what you get for manipulating me and my family Vlad. Although while everyone is here is there anything else that I should know? Is Jazz a ghost too or maybe a robot? Are there aliens living somewhere? Or is someone here a vampire or were wolf? Is Sam carrying Danny's child or Tucker has a crush on me? Because at this rate I just want to get this all over with! I've had it with surprises, and the next person that give me one I think I'll shot them."

"What?! I am not carrying his kid I've never even slept with a boy I'm only fourteen for crying out loud!" Same shouted out blushing madly.

"And I'm not a robot or ghost," Jazz muttered and noticed her parents looking at her, "I am NOT a ghost or robot!"

"Whoa, I don't got a crush on ya Val, no offence but I prefer girls that I'm not scared of, or who could kick my ass six ways from Sunday." Tucker told her.

Val looked to the Ghostbusters, "Hey don't look at us kid we're still new here and as for vampires and were wolves...well that's a long story but none of us are that." Peter informed her holding up his hands in mock surrender.

Maddie however could start to see this, she had always didn't feel that comfortable around Vlad. He always gave her these looks when he thought she wasn't looking and it kind of creped her out. Now to learn that he was also a half-ghost and used his power for evil, well her opinion of Vlad was even worst then ever before. Especially since he had tried to hurt her own son by the sounds of things. "Well then if you got nothing to add then I say we throw the bum out."

"I'm for that," Jazz smiled holding up her hand. Danny, Tucker, Sam and even Val raised their hands as well.

"Oh come on, look I know that I'm not exactly the most liked in this room but you have to admit one thing." Vlad told them as he was backing up. "There is a bigger and badder threat to the world out there, and even though things aren't what I hoped they would be here. I am still a genius and with my help I'm sure we can come up with something."

There was a moment of silence as everyone looked to each other, there were various looks and feelings about all of this. It wasn't until Egon spoke up as the voice of reason and logic. He said that they should keep him around, at least for the moment. There were of course some arguments against this, but he pointed out that they could use all the help they could get, and at the moment Vlad was powerless so he wasn't much of a threat to anyone.

Danny, Sam and Tucker along with Jazz didn't like this idea the most, with Val right behind them. After all they all now knew just what kind of person Vlad really was and he wasn't one to be trusted. Danny just knew that at some point Vlad would stab them in the back but he also knew that they could use Vlad's help. So he would keep an eye on him, if there was even a hint of something that would indicate that Vlad was up to no good, he would put a stop to it.

"Well then now that is out of the way, we're going to need something to help deal with all of these ghosts." Vlad said looking around at the lab. "And we'll need a lot of gear for this as well."

Jack although not sure what to make of the man that he once thought of as his best and oldest friend in the world, suddenly had an idea. "You know there are a few things that I have been working on."

He went to the wall and pulled open a panel as he then punched in a code. "I got the idea from the Fenton Peeler and that battle suit I made. I was designing new power suits that would be used to fight ghosts there is just one problem with them though."

As the wall opened up, there was what looked like a cross between an armoury and a workshop. There were pieces of technology, parts and unfinished armour laying all over the place. Some of the unfinished suits looked like a type of sci-fi knight's armour. Heavy chest plates with thing black like material for the legs and arms and the seems between the armour by the looks of it. There were even larger attachments that would fit onto the armour as well that were also unfinished.

"As you can see...I never got around to finishing them up." Jack said scratching the back of his neck.

Everyone started to take a look at the equipment. Danny picked up a glove and slipped it on, he flexed the hand as he heard a mechanical enhancement to it as it moved. It fit pretty easily and fit nicely, "Cool so what does this stuff do dad?"

"Well the Fenton Ghost Battle Armour or FGBA, is a light weight battle suit, it using power with agility and speed. It can give the suit wearer slightly increased speed, reflexes and all that good stuff. It also has a few built in defences such as Spectre Deflectors, jump jets, energy weapons, scanners and other features."

"Oh Jack these are so great," Maddie looked at them even though they weren't finished she could see them as being useful.

"Neat," Val said giving it a little look although personally she liked her suit better.

Ray was like a kid in a candy story with the equipment, "This is so cool, with this kind of thing we could really do some damage. That is if we can fix it, but I think if we all pitch in we could get them ready."

Egon looked at all the equipment and then pulled out a pocket calculator that he kept on hand for higher math. He punched in the number of them that he was sure could work on this, then the put in time they had, and then time they didn't have. He put into account all the information he could think of and the results were not encouraging. "By my calculations it would take us three days of nearly constant work to get these ready, if that."

"And in the meantime we'll have hordes of zombies coming down on us, well that's just great," Winston said.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked Egon.

It was Peter that answered, "Trust me kid, when the brain man says something like that chances are he was right. Although I hate it when he's right, when he's right it's never usually good."

"I was right about crossing the streams with Gozer and there being a small chance we wouldn't have caused a nuclear explosion." Egon pointed out.

"Not blowing us up is nothing to be proud of Egon," Peter said to him in a friendly manner. "How about all the times you nearly blow us up on a constant basis with your mad scientist experiments with your trusty lab assistant here?" Peter pointed to Ray.

"Hey...We don't do it that often." Ray said in protest.

"How about the hole in the roof last week?" Peter asked him. "Or the one that nearly burned down the fire house, which there is irony for you. Then how about when you two thought it would be a good idea to try and improve on the ghost bomb?"

"Ghost bomb?" Jack and Vlad asked at the same time.

"Yeah it's something that we made but only used once," Winston said remembering how they used that to close of the dimension that the Boogeyman lived in. "It destroys anything ectoplasmic within its range."

"You think something like that would work on Morbius?" Vlad grinned at the thought of blowing up the ghost but then a thought hit him. "No wait we can't just blow him up like that."

"Why not?" Peter asked.

Vlad had to think fast, "Uh...well...How would we get Danny's powers back or free all the ghosts? What if blowing him up all the ghosts are linked to him?"

Danny wasn't fooled of course, "Also you want to get your powers back as well."

"Well...that would an added bonus I'll admit."

Danny sighed thinking about it, did he really want Vlad to get his powers back? But then if Vlad didn't get them back then how would he get his own back? Although would that be such a bad thing? He could go back to his life before becoming Danny Phantom, then he thought of how he had tried that once before. The truth was Danny Phantom was a part of him, even now he could feel the empty spot inside of him where his ghost half had been.

And even if they did defeat this, ghosts would still come into this world. Sure Skulker would at least leave him alone but not the others. He would need his ghost powers and with the grin on Vlad's face he knew that the older man was thinking along those lines, also the fact that not all ghosts were harmful and some of those could be under Morbius' control this very moment.

"Damn it...He's right, we have to put things back the way they were." Danny admitted.

"I knew you'd see it my way, my boy." Vlad grinned at him.

"Well this is all well and good," Sam interrupted them both, "But without a plan or the time to fix all this stuff up. We're going to have a hard time beating Morbius with what we just have."

"Yeah and we still need to recharge the packs and empty out the traps," Ray said to them all.

All in all no one had an answer to that, they only had a limited amount of time to pull off a counter attack and they just didn't have the equipment that they would need for this. They were going to face an army and they needed to be prepared.

"If there was just a way to get more time..." Danny muttered to himself trying to come up with something.

**-Ghost Zone-**

Clockwork the master of all time had been watching events unfold. Normally he didn't like to manipulate events unless it was absolutely necessary. The whole Dan Phantom thing was one such case, given that any mistake could had disastrous results, time was a delicate thing. And when fools started to mess with time then things tended to get out of hand, entire history could be rewritten and lost, time paradoxes would run rampant, you could nullify your existence, or if worse came to worse you create a temporal rift from a paradox that would end up destroying half the universe.

Thankfully time had guardians like himself, and others. Beings that looked out for time, given how large it was even he couldn't be everywhere. He just looked after the Ghost Zone and Earth after all, there were others that took care of the rest of the universe. It was things like this, that those damn Observers failed to acknowledge and their overstatement of their so called 'importance'. But now looking at the Fentons and the Ghostbusters he could see that the time was coming.

All could be gained or lost in the next few hours and they did have a chance, the only problem was they didn't have the time to do it. He smirked at that thought, well if they needed time that was something he had plenty to spare. He knew that Morbius would be able to sense him the minute he was on Earth but he didn't plan on actually being there a full minute, at least by his view of time.

He would have to face Morbius that he knew but not now, he wouldn't be able to do it alone not with Morbius with the powers of both Danny and Vlad. He looked away from the portal with the image of the Fenton basement as he prepared himself.

Everyone was wondering on how to fix this, Jack's new ghost battle armour would be just what they needed, but they didn't have the time to finish it. It would take too long, already the ghost and undead army of Morbius was moving through their city. Also add to the fact it wouldn't take long for the zombies to get through the shield and no one was sure they could defend themselves in definitely. The Ghost portal was no option as Danny knew Morbius would have ghosts already set up in place so if they tried to do the experiment that gave him his ghost powers again, with the open portal they would get swarmed.

All in all things were looking a bit grim.

Then in the mist of the room there was a light and Clockwork floated there.

"Ghost!" Jack and Maddie yelled out at once. They weren't sure how the ghost had gotten through the shield but they weren't going to ask. They went for the nearest weapons that they could reach and took aim at the ghost, the Ghostbusters and Val were just as quick. They all figured that Morbius had managed to get past the shield and this was the first attacker he was sending.

"Guys, wait!" Danny yelled out to warn them but he was too late.

Clockwork only smiled as he activated his time staff. The energy beams that were fired at him only froze in place, he worked the magic of his staff again as they only returned to the weapons as if they hadn't even fired. Everyone looked at their weapons for a moment.

"Uh...Egon care to explain?" Peter said looking at his own weapon.

"That is physically impossible," Egon told them, "You can't just put the beams back, that would cause an overload and the packs would have exploded form the ions particles colliding with particle accelerator."

"Yeah beams go back in, we should have exploded I get that." Peter said. "But how come we're not a creator in the ground?"

"Guys I know this ghost," Danny told everyone there, "Trust me I think he's here to help."

"Indeed I am young Danny," Clockwork said to him and then turned to the others. "I am Clockwork, I am the ghost that oversees all time. And to answer your question Dr. Spengler I simply reversed time to the point before the weapons fired."

"Now then I have the solution to your problem. I know you have a chance to defeat Morbius but you don't have the time. I can temporarily increase time inside of this building, to the outside world only a second will have passed but on the inside. Well that will be a different story."

"So why don't you just go back and stop this idiot," Peter said jerking his thumb at a scowling Vlad. "From starting this mess?"

"There are many reasons many of which your brain, especially your tiny one Dr. Venkman." The ghost responded. "But what has happened can't be undone. I was there at Morbius' last defeat and it wasn't easy I'll tell you this. But I can't take him on in his current state, if I knew he was going to take the powers of both Vlad and Danny I would have stepped in sooner."

"Wait you didn't know?" Danny said surprised he figured Clockwork knew everything. "How is that even possible?"

"Come Beings can blind me to their timeline it's not easily done and takes massive powers or knowing how to 'blind' you to time. But Morbius didn't know about me first time around, now that he knows he was ready for me and cast a web over himself. I can't 'see' him in the timelines anymore and given what he's doing now he's making for a very dark future."

"Oh...Well I guess that explains it then." Danny said not totally convinced.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Ray asked everyone. "We got a lot of work ahead of us and one hell of a battle too. I say we get to work now."

"Indeed," Clockwork smiled as he used his staff to create a time bubble around them all. He wasn't sure of the future, a rare thing but then again he wasn't without hope. These mortals had what it took, he knew that for a fact, and the fate of both worlds rested on them. He just hoped that when the time came for him to do his part he would be up to it once more.

**Next up Chapter 15: Stuck in a Moment**


	15. Stuck in a Moment

**The Ghost Child and the Ghostbusters**

**Chapter 15: Stuck in a Moment**

With Clockwork stopping time in the Fenton home people got to work. Jack and Maddie with Egon and Ray were already working on both the armour and a weapon to use against Morbius. Although they didn't want to do it, they also let Vlad help as it would make things go faster. Clockwork although was kept busy, he had to not only freeze time but also had to ensure they had certain things to make them comfortable. He had to make sure water still flowed since the water was frozen outside, and with Slimer he had to constantly teleport food into them.

Even Clockwork was amazed at how such a small ghost could put away all that food. He was tempted to just freeze the ghost but he had been outvoted with everyone but him and Peter in favour of it. So he had set himself up in the Ops Center of the Fenton home and everyone left him alone. Given the threat that what he was doing demanded a lot of his attention and the first person to interrupt him that wasn't to tell him that things were ready, would soon find themselves reverted back to being a baby.

So by now they had been working a week straight, working on plans and devices and equipment for the battle ahead. Outside the home it was odd seeing people and animals and even ghosts in the sky frozen. For everyone else they had to keep busy somehow, the girl's shared Jazz's room and the boys split up, although they made Vlad sleep on the couch which he complained about to no end. It was tough for those with nothing to do, but they did pass the time, they talked about past adventures. Peter and Winston got to know the kids pretty well, and even Val was getting a bit at ease with everything. She saw some of her past encounters with Danny from his point of view, although they did argue a few of the finer points she did learn more than she ever thought about Danny and his friends.

Sam was actually getting along a bit with Val as well given she was the only other girl her own age. Jazz was there too but she could still be a bit controlling. It led to a few tense moments but being forced to live like they did it helped them all to become a bit closer.

One person though was having a bit more of a difficult time even though he hide it. Danny felt like he needed to do something, anything but he was also trying to deal with the feeling of being incomplete. He didn't want to worry the others but he missed his ghost half. Danny would a times go off to be alone and just think on things, he remembered all that he had done with his powers and then he had to think of what would happen if he couldn't get them back.

What if he was back to plain old Danny Fenton for the rest of his life? It was kind of depressing, his life before Phantom was kind of dull. Sure things like school life would still suck, but at least he was doing something important with his life with his powers. It had been the thing that made his life special, and without it, well he didn't want things to go back to that boring old life again. This was his life and he liked it, sure it was hard at times and dangerous but it also made him feel the most alive.

At the moment he was in his room just on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

Sam was wondering the halls just trying to keep from getting cabin fever, it wasn't easy at times but at least the DVD collection they had in the house worked. She walked across Danny's door and caught a glance inside. She stopped seeing him on his bed and looking kind of depressed. She had an idea of why he was too, losing your powers like that had to be hard. She walked into the room and he didn't notice her until she sat down on his bed.

"Hey how's it going?"

"You want the truth or just something a less depressing?" He asked her forcing a small smile.

"Truth."

"Like crap basically."

She nodded her head, "Yeah I kind of got that idea. So what is it exactly? That you don't have your powers, or maybe you're worried you won't be able to pull your weight in the fight to come? Oh I know you're beating yourself up on letting Morbius take your powers in the first place."

Danny paused for a moment, she always knew him so well it seemed but then again they had been best friends for years, so it shouldn't have been a surprise to him. "All of the above and then some."

He sat up resting his back against the wall and signed. "I guess I'm also worried about after, Sam what if I can't get my powers back?"

"Well...maybe you can always zap yourself in the Ghost Portal again."

He thought about it, "It might work although I have no way of knowing if what Morbius did to me would even make that work. And if I'm stuck being normal just plain old Danny again, then how much good can I do? I doubt after Morbius the town's ghost problems would relax."

"Hey don't worry, I mean if the worst happens...well you know that you always got me and Tucker right?" She took a place next to him and she gently put a hand on his. She gave him a smile and despite his mood he found himself smiling back.

He knew that he would always have them, plus now that more people knew about his life as Danny Phantom maybe he would have more help as well. He was sure Jazz would love to help out more, plus his parents no doubt and things were going well with Val, so maybe she could work with him as well. If the worst did have to happen he was glad for all the help and strangely he was really glad that Sam would be there for him as well.

The two of them found themselves in another one of those uncomfortable silences, both teens suddenly realized just how close they were, and Danny could feel Sam's hand on his, it was soft, warm and very nice. Both turned a little away blushing. Danny knew the his feelings for Sam were more than just friendship after all that school ring he had given her had her name on it. He never got why she never said anything about it though.

'But here we are facing pretty much the end of the world,' He mused to himself. 'She's always been there for me and I know I'll be there for her. So why is it so hard to just admit to how I feel?'

He remembered those few times they actually kissed and he always looked kindly on those memories and then the few other times he could remember, even just holding her in his arms while flying felt great. It was so strange how a boy that sent up against the nastiest ghosts there were, still was afraid of looking like a fool. That and maybe Sam wouldn't be comfortable around him anymore if she knew just how he felt. Besides they both had fallen for other people in the past but then again those had ended kind of badly for both of them too.

"Danny?" Sam asked him, she had seen him distracted by something. "What's up?"

He looked at her and he wasn't sure why, maybe it was the fact that for the first time he was having doubts about coming out of this thing. Could he finally admit to her how he felt? Plus he looked and he could really see just how lovely she was, sure the goth thing would turn away some boys but he always kind of liked it. Plus she did have the greatest eyes, the violet color was unlike anything he ever saw in another girl.

"Sam...I uh...Well..." He wanted to just say that he liked her but found his heart hammering in his chest and his tongue was in knots.

Although before he could finish Jazz popped her head into the door, "Hey Sam there you are, can you give me a hand? Val is trying to get a few things fixed with her gear and needs an extra pair of hands."

"Yeah sure," Sam shrugged and hopped off her bed, "So what was it you wanted to say Danny?"

"Uh...nothing important," He told her.

She just shrugged and went off with Jazz, when she was gone Danny slumped in his bed. "Smooth Romeo."

He jumped off his bed, "God what is wrong with me? I can't just come out and say I like her and when I finally do try I can't do it. What is wrong with me? Honestly?"

He eventually sat down on his desk and was tempted to just smash his head into it over and over again. "I bet other guys don't have this type of problems with girls."

"Did I hear someone say they got girl issues?"

Danny jumped at the voice and turned to see Dr. Venkman there learning on his door with a grin on his face.

'What is this grand central station?' Danny thought to himself. 'I need to close that door more often.'

Peter walked in and took a chair, he twisted it around so that when he sat he was leaning on the back of it with his amrs forward. "So I take it you got a thing for that Sam girl huh?"

"What!?"

Peter grinned only more, "Yep that confirms it, and for the record everyone can see it if you were wondering. Just seems like you two that don't know about it. I mean here I am only a few days within knowing you two and I can see it already, but then again when it comes to the ladies I am an expert."

"Oh?" Danny wasn't sure if he believed him or not.

"Hey if I'm lying then I'm dying kid," Peter smiled. "Trust me while guys like Egon and Ray were working late at night with studies I was working on my own 'studies', mainly anatomy and chemistry if you get what I'm saying."

"Now then the way I see it is that you are already pretty much in there so you got nothing to worry about."

"Already in there?" He asked the older man.

"Yep, see you two have been friends for a long time right?" He got a nod from Danny so he went on. "Well then see, when guys usually want to ask out a girl it's someone they hardly know, now then you got all this knowledge on her. What he likes, what she doesn't like and as an added bonus you got so many shared experiences to talk about. Usually guys got to work up to that but you're already ahead of the game there sport."

Danny blinked a few times in surprise, mainly because it sounded like he actually knew what he was talking about.

"Now then I can see why you don't want to ruin the friendship thing, mainly when I guy gets into the friendship zone it's kind of hard to get out of it. But if you can it sure makes things a lot easier after it, but anyway the thing you should think about is this. You know her for so long that who else would she go out with then you? She trusts you and from what I saw already likes you but won't admit it as well."

"All you got to do is just work up the courage to either tell her or show her."

"Okay telling her is kind of hard...How do I show her?" Danny asked him.

"Mainly either you can do something stupidly romantic that will make you look like a goof but will impress her, or you can flirt but I think that's a bit out of your reach. Then there is just the direct approach and kiss her, but that can usually get you slapped. Trust me on that last one."

Danny slumped in his chair, "Great."

"Hey you shouldn't worry about this kid, trust me I used to be a lot like you when I was your age."

"Me? You're kidding right?" Danny couldn't see Peter as being too shy for anything. Hell the guy wasn't afraid to say whatever was on his mind no matter what it was.

Peter actually gave a small laugh, "Yeah I know but I grew out of it, you see one day I realized that life is just short. So why not have fun with it? I mean who cares what others think of you? As long as you like who you are and what you do then what's the problem? You see confidence isn't the courage to do what you're scared of doing, it's just not caring about what you're doing."

"So...In order to tell her how I feel I can't care what she thinks after it?"

"Bingo sport," Peter said. "And trust me it also helps to be relentless. Sometimes you got to wear them down but it works. Let me tell you about this one woman I met named Dana. Now she was our first customer coming in about how eggs fried on her kitchen table and stuff."

"Well here walks in this tall, brown haired woman who was a perfect knockout. I mean she had class and there was just this something about her. Well I admit maybe I came on a little strong, I do that at times. And she wasn't falling for my usual lines and tricks. But that only made me want her more, she wasn't like other women she was smart and talented. In other words totally out of my class, but you know what? I kept at it."

"So what happened?" Danny asked him eager to know.

"Before or after she got possessed and turned into a dog?" He asked him with a straight face.

Danny's face faulted at that, "Wha?"

"Hey it's true, and I guess I should say a demon dog but in the end we saved her. Oh and this other little guy too, that is after Ray called up a 50 foot marsh mellow man, and we blew off the top few floors of a New York high rise. Anyways after that whole thing we kind of got serious. After a few months she wanted to move in together but...Well I kind of freaked. Maybe I wasn't just ready for a real relationship and well..."

Danny guessed that she was no longer in his life, "So what's the point of all of this, especially if you lost her?"

"The point isn't how it ended Danny," Peter said in a very serious tone which was rare to hear. "It was the moments I had. Sure I screwed up things with her but you know what? I remember her the most out of the women I had in my life and I'm glad we had what we had. Because despite it all, it was all worth it in the end."

Peter got up and stretched out his back, "Anyways I better leave ya to things. But just remember this...Is she worth it?"

With that he left Danny to wonder about all of this, and he had a lot of soul searching to do. Was Sam worth it all, to risk losing her friendship and if they did become a couple but broke up down the line, would it all be worth it? He thought about it for a very long time. He thought about what life would be like with Sam as his girlfriend and you know what, he kind of liked it. She was everything he liked in a girl and then some. So maybe it was worth it all, to just stop caring about what if this happened or what if that happened. Maybe just risking it all is the right choice.

When Danny came to a decision he felt that he should tell Sam. But he wanted to tell her his own way, to tell her in a way that came from the heart. And to actually be able to say it without being so nervous that he could say a single sentence without screwing it up. But despite it all he felt better about this now, before he was uncertain. Now he knew what he wanted and now just had to figure out how to go about getting what he wanted.

"You know for someone like him who comes off as kind of a strange guy, he really knows his stuff," Danny admitted and he hoped that things would work out with this, and if they did he would have to thank Peter later.

**-Meanwhile-**

Outside of the time bubble as time looked to be passing normally for everyone else, totally oblivious to Clockwork, Morbius was deep in his temple. He was in a chamber that he built for this specific purpose. To bring back his love, he was carrying her preserved body to the center of the room, the walls lined with the ghosts under his power. He was eager to have her back, for too long he had been without his love. He walked to the pool of green ecto energy as he stepped into it. He gently let her body down in the center of the liquid as her body sunk down.

Morbius raised his arms and called upon all the power he had, with Words of Power he dared to once more defy the universe and death itself, to change the shape of the universe. He had to use all his power into the pool, it glowed and bubbled and after countless chanting it was happening. He saw a hand rise up out of the pool, it moved and flexed and soon he watched his beloved slowly float up out of the pool. She floated there in unearthly green light her eyes opened up and she floated there unmoving.

"My love," Morbius whispered out and floated above the pool and to his love. "Angelica."

She turned around to look at him, "Morbius my love," She said only in an even voice.

To the outside observer she looked emotionless and had on a blank expression. She was like a soulless doll just reacting to things and not actually seeing or registering the world around her. But to Morbius he didn't care, this was his love, walking and talking again. Just hearing her voice soothed him, and told him that it wasn't all in vain that everything he had sacrificed had been worth it.

He took her in an embrace feeling her warm skin, the scent of her hair and it was just so wonderful to hold her again. He had dreamed of these moments with her for what seemed like an eternity, when he had been locked up in the darkness this moment was all that kept him sane.

"Come my love, you have a kingdom to rule," He spoke with no hint of the coldness that you would normally hear. In fact even through the rough voice you could hear a thread of tenderness under it.

"You always did know how to treat me Eric." She said with a smile that looked too fake to be real. It looked like it belonged on a mannequin then a person. She followed him with graceful moments but there was no life in her body, it was like he brought back the body and not the soul of his love but he was too blinded to see it. He wanted her back so much that he made his own reality on what was happening.

Then Morbius stopped and felt something, a presence he hadn't felt in a long time. "Clockwork...I knew you'd come but where are you?" He reached out with his mind but he couldn't seem to get a lock on the powerful ghost.

"No matter I will settle my account with you in due time," He muttered to himself, but now it was time to unleash his army and crush those that could do him the most harm. Mainly those Ghostbusters and Danny and his friends, he would deal with them first and then it would be time to deal with others like Clockwork.

**Next Up Chapter 16: To Battle**


	16. To Battle

**The Ghost Child and the Ghostbusters**

**Chapter 16: To Battle**

It was hard to tell just how long they had been working on the equipment for the fight ahead, when the sun didn't move and the clocks had all stopped judging time was pretty hard. So they ate when they were hungry, slept when they were tired and pretty much worked the rest of the time. But eventually when the final piece of equipment was ready that's when everyone was called down into the basement. The Fentons, Danny's friends, the Ghostbusters and Vlad were there for showing off what they had been working on.

Jack had a lot of stubble on his face, he kept forgetting to shave but he didn't mind at all. He was also now grinning like a boy in a candy store. "Well it's finally finished and let me tell you something these are working out even better than originally designed."

"So what exactly has the mad scientists crew been up to all this time?" Peter asked leaning back on a chair. He casts a quick look to Danny and Sam and frowned a bit. Seemed like the kid hadn't taken his shot yet, deep down he hoped that he did, they seemed like a cute couple and if he waited too long he would miss out. It was odd in a way he thought of Egon and how clueless he was with Janine their secretary and friend. She was obviously nuts about him for reasons that escaped Peter and yet his friend just didn't notice.

He shook his head, if only people were more upfront things would be a lot less complicated.

"Well first off we made this," Ray showed off heavy looking metallic box, it was all black with red highlights with what looked like two storage attachments. One that looked like it would fit a trap the other the Fenton Thermos. "This is a mini-ecto containment unit. With this we managed to clean out our traps so we got them all fresh for the battle."

"Yep and now we can store all the ghosts we get after too," Maddie smiled although this would only be for starters. She was already planning on a much larger version for long term storage.

"Yeah that's great and all but what about the armour and stuff?" Danny asked.

"Ah yes well here is what we came up with." Egon pulled the sheets off the large table and there sat metallic body armor with weapons. The suits were kind of like the Fenton Peeler only more streamline and sturdier looking. There was a breast plate, with large boots, gauntlets, belts and a helmet piece. There were various styles to the armour too, some with thicker armour and others that were lighter and looked to be designed for speed.

"Kind of reminds me of those late night cartoon shows Ray watches." Peter commented.

"That's anime not cartoons!" Ray blurted out.

"Anyways the amour is a type of ecto-armour," Vlad took over at this point, "It has a high resistance to ghost powers and can actually prevent certain things like a ghost taking over the wearer. Also it can cancel out the intangible powers if they try and go through the wearer. It comes with a few other nice pieces like a spectre deflector, built in EKG meters in the visor, radio in the helmet."

"The gauntlets come with different equipment depending on what payload. They can have a type of energy attack much like how Danny and I used to be able to fire ecto energy. There is a jet pack that is optional but then you had to remove anything else from the back such as the power booster that can augment the suits abilities. The gauntlets are also designed after the Fenton Ghost Gloves."

"You'll find a few of our inventions built into the armour actually," Jack told them.

"Cool so what's with the ray guns?" Tucker asked lifting up what looked like some type of sci-fi energy rifle.

"Those are the new Proton Ghost Guns," Ray said as he showed how to work it. "It works a bit on our proton packs and what the Fentons use for their weapons. Although there is a limited power supply, it can recharge but it takes time so take your shots carefully and don't over heat it. That would be very bad."

"How bad we talking here?" Val asked looking at a smaller one that looked more like a pistol.

"It would superheat to the point that the power source would melt, and then explode."

"Damn...Okay gotcha careful with the weapons," Val gently put the weapon down.

"Okay so we got the gear, we got the weapons but how are we going to defeat someone as powerful as Morbius? I mean you saw what he did to me and now he's got the powers of all those ghosts as well as Vlad and my own." Danny looked to see if anyone had any ideas.

Egon, Ray and the Fentons shared a look as Ray went and got a large looking black sphere with rough edges. "This is the Ghost Bomb mark II. It was designed for Morbius, we use some of the technology we were working on with the plans of the original Ghost Bomb plus the Fenton Ghost Catcher. That last one is paramount to the design, because first it splits apart the ghost rendering him weak and then it explodes destroying the ghost."

"We're hoping that when he's split from all the ghost powers he took he'll be weak enough for the explosion to take him out for good."

Danny blinked that was pretty hard core but then he looked at Vlad. "And you're with this? Wouldn't that destroy your ghost side inside of Morbius?"

"It's a risk I know but I'm hoping when the bomb splits his powers mine will return to me before the blast hits it," Vlad shrugged to himself. "It may or may not work but it's better than that fool turning the entire planet into some nightmarish land of the undead."

Although he knew that he could always try and redo the accident that gave him his powers, it wouldn't be too hard so even if this didn't work he wouldn't have Morbius in his way and with luck Danny wouldn't get his powers back either. That would leave him with no one to oppose him in the future. He grinned to himself while these fools were only thinking of the here and now he was already thinking way ahead of them all.

"So then we armour up, go and fight him and then blow him up," Peter lifted up one of the new weapons. "It's simple, direct and we get to use an explosive that might cause lots of property damage against a horde or ghost and zombies. I love this plan I'm very excited about it."

"There is a catch though..." Ray started to say.

Peter sighed, "There's always a catch..."

"The new ghost bomb can only work at close range," Ray finished off.

Danny put it together, "So whoever uses the bomb will have to get pretty close to him and might get blown up in the process? Oh man that's just bad."

"I'm hoping we can keep him pinned down long enough for the bomb to be planted and then set off," Egon tried to assure the boy but deep down if worse came to worse someone would have to go in close maybe even point blank. He already knew that he and the others on his team would take the hit. There was no way they were going to let any of the kids to do this, Vlad wouldn't do anything like that and the Ghostbusters didn't want one of the Fenton parents to either. Egon gave his friends a look and they all gave the same one back as a silent pack was sent between them.

If it looked like they had to make the ultimate sacrifice whoever had the bomb and could use it would do what it took to take Morbius down. They had made the tough choices like this before, there had been a slight chance for survival and they had gambled and won. Although now Egon wondered if this was the time one of them would gamble and lose? Would he have to watch one of his friends die in the line of duty or would he be the one to do it? He thought of Janine and a part of him felt cold.

He knew how she felt, he felt the same attraction but he had never been good with emotions. And with women he was basically clueless and he knew it, but looking back he thought of all the missed opportunities and never taking the chance when he had it. It was the one regret that he had in life, that he never took that chance.

Egon pushed such thoughts aside he needed to focus, he needed his mind sharp and alert they were going up against a major enemy and he needed to be ready to face it off.

"Well then I say it's time to armour up and lock and load." Tucker said gleefully.

After everyone put on their own suits, each suit had been designed for someone in particular. Jacks was larger and bulkier version, Maddie had a slimmer one with more weapons, Vlad wore one that was basically average on all points since he wanted to be able to not be limited to any one type of armour. The kids wore more slimmer and sleeker version since they were more agile then the adults.

Val however kept her own suit since she didn't need a new one although she did take some of the Fenton gear such as a spectre deflector and the gloves.

The Ghostbusters had to live with a different type for them, there hadn't been enough material for full suits so they chose to just modify bits left over. They wore light version of a chest plate, boats and gloves with a helmet. The chest plate was smaller and covered less area but it was modified to hook their proton packs to the back. They too put on the last of the spectre deflectors. But then again they were used to having just their own equipment and they didn't want to be bulked down anymore then they had to.

Up in the Ops Center Clockwork sensed that the humans were ready and it was about time, this was tiring work for him to keep this up. Plus he was getting a major ache in his back from being in a constant sitting position. He let the spell fall and time returned to normal, and he was almost assaulted by Morbius' powers. He quickly put up a type of mystical shielding to keep him under the radar. Although he guessed Morbius had already sensed him for a second, well it can't be helped and from the power he could feel they were in for a major fight.

He shifted himself down the basement seeing them all in their new gear, he hoped it was enough in fact it had to be because there was no other way.

"So then I take it you're all ready?" Clockwork asked them.

"Yep we're ready so what are you going to be doing?" Danny asked as he was looking over his black and white armour, it was kind of like being in his Danny Phantom suit but a bit more techy.

"I'll have to be in the Ghost Zone, I'll be keeping the ghosts there under his control busy while you deal with him. Because if I don't he'll just swarm us all and overwhelm us. So we have to attack on two fronts, both won't be easy to deal with." The time ghost said.

"Well I guess we better get ready then huh?" Danny asked the older ghost, he smiled back at the young boy and went to the Ghost Portal.

He looked back at them all, "No matter what know this, Morbius cannot win this day, he has to be stopped. The world isn't meant to exist like this and the more he keeps this up the more damage he's doing. The entire world could literally rip itself apart if he goes too far. You are the only hope for this world so you better stop him."

"You can count on us." Danny told him.

Clockwork nodded and with a flick of his staff commanded the portal door to open and he walked through it all. The door shut behind him and everyone got ready to leave. Well except for Jack who was left scratching his head muttering about how that shouldn't have been possible. But Maddie just dragged him away telling him they would upgrade the security system later.

**-Morbius' Temple-**

Morbius walked to the outside of the floating temple as he looked below him, there his minions were gathering up the town's people. He needed people to rule over after all and he would give them the choice, to join him or defy him. He wanted to make them see that eternal life was nothing to be scared of but to be embraced. After all they would live forever and since when does having flesh means you're alive? He was once alive and now he still lived, he was eternal and would never fade into the darkness.

He walked arm in arm with his love, she was just as beautiful as the day he met her and he only truly felt alive when she was with him. "Isn't it wonderful my dear?"

"Yes it is my love," She said her voice the usual flat and emotionless tone, her eyes staring out into nothing as thought she was seeing without actually using her eyes.

"Come let us see to our new subjects." The two floated on down to the streets below.

In the streets of the city people were running scared, ghosts and zombies were everywhere. They would haul people out of their homes, their hiding spots and plant them all in the same area. Some were herding them into the large area in front of City Hall. Many of the ghosts and undead made a giant circle around the populace that they captured, preventing them from escaping.

A few of the high school students were already there, such as Dash the football player and his friend Kwon. There was also the Hispanic beauty Paulina with her friend the blond haired girl Star. There was also Ashely of the cheerleading squad too as were other students. And of course the one person they all wished that had stayed in hiding was Mr. Lancer.

The balding man with a large beer gut was already arguing with the ghost to let them go but so it was just ignoring him. "I'm telling you to let us go now or there will be trouble!" He yelled at the ghost's blank face.

"Oh do tell, I want to hear this." Came the cold voice of Morbius and everyone looked up. They saw the dark robed ghost with his lady float down to them. "So tell me mortal...what possible trouble could you do?"

"Well...I...I'd..." He tried to think of something he didn't think that far ahead. "I'd give you detention."

Morbius looked at him for a silent moment, "I've lived longer than most mortals would ever dream, I've faced many and that...Is the single most pathetic excuse for a threat I have ever heard of, not to mention I only just met you but I just know that you are one who lives to be nothing more than an annoyance to others."

"Try having him for a teacher," Dash muttered under his breath. He wasn't liking any of this, he was wondering where the hell Danny Phantom was normally this was the time he showed up to save the day. He didn't like that creepy ghost guy, then his eyes wondered to the woman that was close to him.

"Hey Kwon check out the babe." He nudged his friend and he nodded.

"Yeah definitely hot stuff." He agreed.

She cocked her head and looked at them, "What do these words 'babe' and 'hot stuff' refer to?"

"What was that my love?" Morbius asked hearing his wife ask a question. He turned his attention to her as she was looking at two young men.

"They referred to me as words I was not familiar with my husband." She said simply and both boys eyes widened in fear they didn't know that Angelica was the ghost's wife. When she told him the words they used Morbius glared at the two young men, he didn't like other talking about his beloved like that. He called up Danny's ecto energy and fired two low powered beams into the boys. Just enough to teach them a lesson on how to talk to his lady, they were groaning on the floor and he felt they had learned their lesson.

"Now then, I am Morbius the ruler of this world and there will be major changes to come," He addressed the crowd. "This is my wife the lady Angelica and my queen, treat her with respect or suffer like the fools over there. I am also here to offer you the chance for a new life. I am remaking the world into one where the greatest fear is removed...death. There will be no more suffering, no more sickness, no more hunger or pain or getting old. You will never fear from death ever again or know its pain."

The crowd started to murmur and talk amongst themselves, although they were scared of Morbius and his minions what he was offering was something that was too good to at least not listen to. A world without death or any of the other things he said sounded like paradise. A few where actually liked the idea and were ready to sign up but they were the minority so far.

"Well what exactly will we have to do?" Star asked timidly wondering what the catch was.

"Simple, first you will all serve me. There will be no question of that but if you do what I say and cause no troubles you will find me a benevolent ruler. The second is also quite simple all you have to do...Is die."

People started to scream and cry out at that, Star was wide eyed in fear. She looked at the ghosts around her at their faces and wondered if that would be her fate. Other people were thinking the same thing and the group of people were starting to panic.

"We won't do that!" Someone from the crowd yelled out.

"It matters not, you have no choice." Morbius told them all.

His hands glowed ready to start the process when an ear piercing siren was heard. He twisted around to see Ecto-1 and the Fentons, with Val flying her hover board heading towards them. Morbius had known they would show up sooner or later, but it mattered not to him. He had the power and the army and if need be could always call upon more from the Ghost Zone. The giant tare into it was still there in the sky and he could call forth such an army that had never been seen on the planet before.

"Who are these strangers my love?" Angelica asked her head tilted like a puppet with the strings cut.

"A mere nuisance my love, one that is about to be silenced." Morbius fired his energy beams at them all, the beams dug up the road in front of them. Winston managed to swerve them out of the way of the broken up street, while the Fenton's vehicle hovered over the damage.

"Wow this looks like it's going to be a fight," Jack gleefully said smiling. He looked back at his family, "Let's take him down Fenton style, what do you all say?"

"I'm all for it dad," Jazz grinned in her blue armour getting her gear ready. She was totally looking forward to this, finally she was going to help her family fight ghosts and this was an important battle as well.

"Always right behind you dear," Maddie told her husband.

Danny looked to his dad and smiled at him, this was something he never thought he would be doing. Fighting alongside his parents, it was odd but in a way kind of cool too. "Let's do this dad."

"That's my boy!" Jack then turned Morbius. "Ya hear that ghost! The Fenton family is going to kick your dead can all over this place and I got a nice new containment unit with your name written all over it!"

In the back Sam and Tucker could help but smile, they knew how much this meant to Danny although Vlad felt like he was going to be sick. "Oh please." He muttered to himself.

The Ghostbusters stopped next to the Fentons and all of them got out, they lined up with Val hovering over them. All of them were ready for the fight ahead and the crowd cheered for them all. They were the only hope the town if not the world had. Peter stepped forward and gave his devil may care grin.

"Alright let's show Morbius that we're not afraid of any ghost!" He yelled out as the Ghostbusters pulled out their guns and the others did likewise. This was it the battle for the planet and it was winner take all, would they win or would the world be forever lost into darkness?

**Next up Chapter 17: Battle for Earth**


	17. Battle for Earth

**The Ghost Child and the Ghostbusters**

**Chapter 17: Battle for Earth**

The Ghostbusters and the Fentons and their allies opened up onto the horde of ghosts and zombies, the zombies were easier to take as they simply were blown to pieces or disintegrated, the ghosts were a bit harder as their weapons sent them flying for a time or immobilized them. They did manage to open up a hole in the circle for the townspeople to start running out of it. Morbius wasn't too happy as he joined into the fray, he floated there and fired his evil energy at the ghost hunters, they dodged his shots and Morbius dodged a blue beam of energy. He looked to see where it had come from and he locked eyes with Danny Fenton.

"Hey creep I think you took something of mine that I want back," Danny said to him.

Morbius just laughed a hollow and cold sound, "Please you intend to stop me with those toys?"

"You got it," Danny raised his arms as out of the gauntlets opened up and slim weapons popped out. He was able to fire off several beams of energy at once forcing Morbius to go on the defensive. Danny hit his heels together activating the rockets in them and took the battle with him to the air.

"Will you ever learn? You can't beat me I'm too powerful boy." Morbius sent a larger more powerful beam of energy.

Danny saw it coming and pulled back the weapons on his left gauntlet to activate the spectre shield. Like the spectre reflector it was an energy shield against ghost, only this one was made in the form of a shield. Danny brought it up and he could feel the impact of the energy and hoped the shield would hold out it was still untested. He slowed down but when the energy was gone he was still there and continued on flying and firing. It was different flying like this, he had less control and he could feel gravity but all that time flying also made him adjust to this the easiest out of them all.

Meanwhile the others were trying to get the rest of the civilians out of harm's way.

"Come on people move it, go on and go nuts here, don't take your time, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here." Peter called out as he covered their fleeing.

Paulina was close to him and looked over at the Ghostbuster, "Where's Danny Phantom usually he comes in to saves the day."

"Uh...he's on vacation," Peter told her and she blinked at him not sure if he was joking or not. "What? You think it's easy saving the day all the time? Trust me he'd want to take a vacation I know I do now get little girl before these guys thinks that going after you is easier than us."

That got her moving although she had been looking forward to seeing the Ghost Boy again, he was so handsome and brave and dashing. It was no secret that she had a huge crush on the hero of the city, hell she was president of the Danny Phantom fan club that she herself ran of course. She noticed the Fentons here as well as a few other faces all in ghost gear and fighting. She had to admit she didn't think much of the Fentons like Danny but they were being brave and helping to save the town. Maybe she was a bit wrong on them but she would think on that later now she just had to run as fast as she could.

Star and Ashley were running hand in hand as Ashley was trying to make sure Star got out. Both girls were trying to make a break for it but it wasn't easy. They had to dodge and weave between the two opposing groups, at one point Ashley was knocked off her feet from a ghost. She landed on her back and cried out as the ghost was looking down on her, she had been scared before, living in this town was like that, but this was totally different than those other times at least then she could run.

Then just before she closed her eyes an energy beam slammed into the ghost, she blinked totally caught off guard and wondered what happened. She felt someone behind her and looked up and saw Tucker, she was kind of surprised to see him standing over her with some kind of weapon in hand firing a few more times. He looked down at her and smiled and she returned it, she knew that she was a cheerleader and part of Paulina's little circle but she actually liked Tucker. Sure he was a bit of a techno geek but he was actually a nice guy which was a relief from the jocks that hung around her and the cheerleaders.

"Hey there I figured you could use a hand." He said to her full of confidence. "I hope you're-ooffgh!"

Tucker was knocked onto his back by what looked like some kind of dog that had dug itself up out of the pet cemetery. He was a large animal although what breed was hard to tell with how it looked. It growled at him as it loomed over him teeth showing in a feral grin. "Good dead doggie, good boy, oh man this is not good ending up as some undead mutt's chew toy."

An energy blast hit the mutt in the side blowing it to pieces, Tucker cringed as the zombie parts rained down onto him. "Eww gross." He looked over to see a smirking Ashley there holding the weapon he dropped. "Hey thanks."

"Just returning the favour." She helped him up and handed him the weapon again.

"Cool, but you better get out of here it's going to get really nasty...well nastier." Tucker took aim and fired more energy rounds at the undead forces that got closer to them. She had never seen Tucker like this before he was actually kind of brave looking as he started to fight off the zombies and ghosts to protect her. Tucker noticed that she was still there, "Get going I can't hold them off forever from this point Ashley."

That jogged her out of her slight daze. "Oh right and Tucker...Be careful." She turned to run off to somewhere safe.

Tucker only grinned to himself as he kept on firing. "Oh yeah she wants me, no one can resist Tucker the Ghost Slayer. Come and get some!" He yelled out finally feeling like the hero and not like the side kick, it felt good and he hoped that he could keep this suit as well after all of this was over.

Maddie was fighting along with her husband and daughter and the three of them were making a great team, Jack had on more heavy weapons as he blasted large numbers of the enemy, Maddie was quick with her own gear while Jazz was the fastest one in the group, she would move between the ghosts and plant little bomb versions of the large ghost bomb, use her ghost gloves or small weapons to deal out the damage.

Jazz loved every terrifying minute of it, the rush of it all and the fact that she felt connected to her parents like never before with this. "Dad look out behind you!" She called out to him.

He turned quickly and fired his large canon that he was carrying blasting several enemies that were trying to get behind him. "Thanks cupcake."

Jazz smiled and turned in time to see a zombie nearly on top of her but before it could attack her mother stepped in and jumped kicked its head so hard it flew off. She did several other jumping and flashy moves sending several of the undead flying. "No one touches a hair on my children you got that!"

It may have been the end of the world but at this moment Jazz couldn't be any happier than helping out her family and fighting along side them.

The Ghostbusters were doing their usual teaming up, they had worked for a team for so long they could move and cover each other almost without saying anything. One would capture a ghost, while another would throw out a trap, the others would cover the two as they trapped the ghosts. It was hard work and they had to keep things moving, and when one of their traps were filled they needed someone to cover them as they went to Ecto-1, they had to get to the back where they put in the new portable containment unit. It was used in the battle to refresh both the traps and even the Fenton Thermos when they got filled up.

Vlad was taking his time and even though he was helping he was waiting for his chance to strike. 'Fools if they knew what I had planned they wouldn't have allowed me here. That Morbius took something from me so I will take something from him, the one thing that he fears being taken away from him. And Morbius will learn the true meaning of vengeance when I'm don't with him.'

With Sam and Val they had their own trouble with Angelica, even though the soulless reanimated body of Morbius' true love wasn't much there inside she was powerful. Mainly due to the fact that Morbius shared his powers with her to keep her 'living' although the two teen girls didn't know that part of it, all they knew was that she was very strange and very strong. Sam fired a few micro-ghost seeking missiles from her suit, they went on flying but Angelica simply raised a hand and a ghost shield came up. The missiles exploded against it harmlessly.

"Oh great looks like his wife is just as strong as he is," Sam said to Val.

"Great that means this will be a challenge." Val grinned behind her visor.

"True there's no fun in that," Sam matched her grin as both got ready to fight.

Angelica tilted her head to the side her unfocused and distance eyes taking in everything and yet nothing. She gave off an eerie aura around her, just being around her and you could feel that she was just wrong. She was something that wasn't supposed to exist, something that defied the laws of nature.

"Why do you fight my husband's will? He will make the world better, have you not known pain, suffering, sadness, sickness and loss?" Angelica asked in her hollow tone of voice.

"Please there's no way he can offer that or anything that I would like." Val told her getting ready for her own attack.

"Not even to see your mother again?" Angelica asked and that stopped Val cold in her tracks. "Yes I know you, I can see you the real you. So much hidden pain on the death of your mother, you never really got to know her. Have you not wanted your pain to end to stop missing her? I was dead and my love gave me back life he can do that for all of you, you will never know death, pain, growing old ever again."

Val felt an icy cold hand grip her heart, her mother was a subject that no one went to. She missed her but she knew that dead was dead, and now she only got angry. How dare this thing use her mother against her, there was no way she would let this go unpunished. "Piece of advice if you're going to use something against me...Don't bring up my mother you freak!"

Sam was surprised by Val's outrage and all the attacks she used, it looked like Val was opening up with every weapon she had on Angelica, and boy was she having a hard time deflecting them all and dodging them as well. Sam wasn't going to be outdone by Valerie and jumped in to give her own attacks.

Danny was still trying to nail Morbius but the man was fast plus he was using all the powers that Danny used to have as well given that Morbius' own powers were useless against the living. Morbius was getting tired of playing around, he used Vlad's ability to split himself into three separate forms and then they all did a concentrated attack against Danny. He tried to raise his shield again but the three breams were too much, the shield overloaded and he was hit with the leftover energy. The suit took the majority of it but he was sent spinning into the ground and he hit it rather hard.

Danny was glad for the padding in the suit but it still hurt. He managed to force himself up and when he saw the next attack coming he rolled to his side. "Oh great this is just what I needed, as if one just wasn't bad enough."

"You shouldn't have resisted me, all I want is to improve the world is that so wrong?" One of the Morbius told him.

"Yeah well I guess I like the world as it is," Danny fired back from a kneeling position and quickly ran he knew sitting in one spot for too long would just make him an easier target.

"You know nothing boy," One of them said flying next to him and tried to grab him only to have Danny slide on thr ground just missing him.

"I know enough to know that you're demented." He shot back with a barb and with an energy blast.

Morbius was about to attack again when he heard Angelica cry out, he looked over to see his beloved being double teamed by Val and Sam. He snarled out in rage as he pulled himself together and flew towards them, he fired two energy beams catching the girls by surprise. Danny called out to them seeing them get hit, thankfully they were both moving as he got to them.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked.

"Ouch that guy really packs a punch..." Val felt like a truck slammed into her side.

Danny was helping Sam up on her feet she was a little dazed from hitting the ground kind of hard with the back of her head. Thankfully her helmet took the blow or else she might have ended up with a concussion. "Yeah just a little rattled." Sam said to him.

"You all will pay for harming my love," Morbius said to them in a dangerous tone as he helped her stand up. "Are you okay Angelica?"

"I am fine my love." She said as if nothing had happened to her, he reached up and caressed her cheek but she had no reaction to whatever he did, she just stared off into the distance.

"Okay...is it me or is she not all there?" Danny asked.

Sam nodded her head. "Yeah I think he messed up and didn't really bring her back. She's like a puppet a lifeless doll-Argh!" Sam was hit in the stomach by an energy beam. Danny took hold of her as he laid her onto the ground, Val taking up a guard position against Morbius who had shot her.

"Do not speak such lies!" He spat at them, he had heard what Sam had said and he wouldn't allow anyone to say such things.

"Sam are you okay?" Danny asked worried about her, he checked the armour around her stomach and it was charred but still intact although by the looks of it the energy got in through the seams a little.

"Yeah...I...I think so," Sam winched that had hurt a lot more than last time.

Val took aim on Morbius, "Look I don't know what you're problem is but it's kind of obvious that she's not all there, you may have brought back her body but even I can see that she's got no soul to her. There's nothing inside of her, she's just a shadow of the person you loved."

"Silence!" Morbius roared out and took several steps forward. She fired but he created small ghost energy shields around him that deflected the shots. He slowly made his way to them, how dare they say such things to him. He had given up everything for his love, his life, his humanity and he had her back. Because if he didn't then everything he had done was pointless and he refused to acknowledge that he was wrong. These children just couldn't see the brilliance that was before them, he had cheated death, he brought back his love and he would remake the world without the fear of death in it for all of time.

"I will destroy you all and then I will rule this world with my wife at my side." Morbius told them as he swatted Val's weapon aside and gripped her by the throat. Danny tried to get up as well but Morbius was quick and grabbed him in the same manner with his other hand.

"I don't think so Morbius." Vlad's voice rang out as he walked up behind Angelica, he quickly pulled out from his pocket a piece of paper with a strange symbol on it. He quickly placed it onto the dead woman's body, she stiffened as the seal prevented her from moving.

"No! What are you doing?" Morbius' threw the children aside his full attention was now on Vlad who grinned back at him.

"Here's a deal you give me back my powers or else I take her away from you once more." Vlad then pulled out the book he had. "Remember this? This is how I found out about you to begin with and I've had a lot more time to study it. I found this little incantation here, well two actually. The first is the seal that binds her and the second is what will dispel her."

"You will not do such a thing if you value your life mortal." His dark eyes glowed red for a moment as his rage at the audacity of this man to harm his love was an insult beyond measure.

"No I will ask the boy he knows I will if you don't believe me, but how about a sample?" Vlad opened up the book and started a chant from it, Angelica started to glow and Morbius could feel the energy inside of her leaving.

"No!"

Vlad stopped for a moment, "Now then do we have a deal?"

Morbius glared at him he should have killed the fool when he had the chance, but he wouldn't let his love be lost again not after all this time not after the scarifies he had made for her. "Very well..."

Morbius looked inside for the power he took, it wasn't easy not with all the other powers in there but he eventually found the source. It wasn't easy to put the power back, he had to untangle it from himself first as he mentally saw the strings in his mind and disconnected them all. He opened his dark eyes and reached out to Vlad and his ghost form came out in a streak. It flew across the air and slammed into Vlad.

He groaned but the discomfort was soon replaced as he felt his old powers returning. He looked up and smiled as he straightened up. "Now then let's see if it works then." He called it up and the transformation back into this ghost form happened. He looked down at his old ghost side and smiled.

"Oh you have no idea how much I've missed this." Vlad said and then looked to Morbius. "You know you would think this makes us even but what can I say? I'm petty and I think I need a distraction for my get away." Vlad called out the last lines of the enchantment and Angelica cried out. Morbius roared in rage as he went to his wife's body and caught her as she fell. Vlad had taken to the air, he had come for what was his and now it was time to prepare.

He knew that they would use the ghost bomb on Morbius now especially given how enraged the ghost was, and by the end of it Morbius would be gone, one of them would be too and he would come out the winner. Ah life was good when you were a back stabbing evil doer.

Morbius held his love he called out to her, shook her but nothing worked. She was as cold as stone and wouldn't move at all. All this work and all this time and he lost her again! He couldn't bare it anymore every time he had her back life would rip it away. Well he had enough of this, nothing would stop him and he slowly lay her down as he rose to his full height. He didn't care what happened anymore he wanted to give the world peace and everlasting security. Well then if this was the way life was going to treat him and his love then life would have to be punished.

Morbius slowly rose his eyes to the Ghostbusters and the Fentons, his eyes filled with rage, pain and hatred. "You couldn't just leave us alone...You had to interfere...Well no more...Do you hear me? NO MORE!" A red glow took hold of him as he called forth all his power at once, he let loose the control he held and he grew, he grew in size and in shape. Large spikes ripped out of his cloak as his fingers became talons. The hood fell back and for the first time they saw the gray skinned face and black mane of hair. The mask over his mouth fell and there was no skin under it, it was just the skull and no jaw, where the mouth was supposed to be was a maw of dark energy.

"_**You will all suffer a fate far worse than death at my hands mortals." **_He told them in a loud booming voice that was like the crying souls of all the spirits he had taken were speaking together for him.

Everyone looked up in surprise at this turn of events, they hadn't expected something like this and Peter had one last comment to make. "I think we're going to need a bigger trap guys."

**Next up Chapter 18: Sacrifice**


	18. Sacrifice

**The Ghost Child and the Ghostbusters**

**Chapter 18: Sacrifice**

In the Ghost Zone near the rift that Morbius made to the human world, Clockwork was standing between that breach and the horde of ghosts that had been drained by Morbius. He floated there with his staff in hand, he had been busy keeping back the hoards it was actually taking all his power to do it so the others wouldn't be overwhelmed. It wasn't easy and a few kept getting through but they were just a hand full when compared to the sea of enemies there were coming right at him.

He moved his staff in an arc as energy washed over the group, the power of the wave was a simple one it just turned back time. One moment they were coming at him and then they froze for a second before it looked like a tape being rewound. He had been at this for awhile now and even though he was one of the most powerful ghosts there was, even he had his limits. He was wondering what was taking them so long, sure Morbius wasn't an easy foe, but still he couldn't hold out for long.

Then he felt it, a huge power and for a moment he looked to the rift. It was Morbius he was sure of it, but his power was untamed and unleashed. Something had happened and now Morbius seemed to have lost all control over himself. This was even worse than before, at least when he was having control they had a chance. But if he was letting loose the damage he could do would be even worse than before.

"They better hurry up," He muttered to himself swinging his staff to hit several of the ghosts and send them flying. "Because the longer he's out of control the more likely both worlds will be destroyed."

Back with the others on the other side of the rift they were looking up at the monstrous form of Morbius, he was like a living nightmare fuelled by pain, rage and hatred for all things. He looked down and opened his hands, the zombies started to glow red as he took back the power that he had been using. All this time he had put a bit of his own power into the dead bodies to reanimate them, it was a constant drain on him but he didn't need them anymore. The zombies fell back to the ground as lifeless as the day they had expired.

The ghosts were still there though but their numbers had been reduced by the battle, but with Morbius as he was the battle wasn't going to be any easier.

He was blinding attacking now, his massive arms smashed up buildings, as pieces of his cloak became like living tentacles, they ripped themselves off and went out in search of anything to destroy. He cried out an inhuman cry, it was filled with pain, suffering, and sadness. It was like his very soul was in torment and they could hear it.

Everyone was taking cover as they regrouped behind thing Fenton vehicle since it was larger and better armoured then something like the Ecto-1 was.

"Okay so anyone got a plan for this? I mean if anyone had a plan now is definitely the time to do it." Peter asked everyone there.

"Yes we go out and blast him to pieces!" Jack said.

Peter gave him a look for a moment before responding, "Okay anyone got a plan that won't end up in us being totally annihilated?"

"Beats me, do you guys every even end up fighting something this large?" Val asked ducking as a stray energy blast hit near them.

"Well we've had a few," Ray said taking a look around the corner of the vehicle. "But that can get messy, first time we had to blow up part of a building, and for the next we used one giant ghost to fight against the other."

"Oh yeah the Mantis thing," Winston remembered that one, when a parade float had gotten possessed by ghost essence and became one giant ghost, they had to use the Stay Puff Marshmallowman for that fight. "I think we ended up getting banded from all parades for a year for that one."

"What about that ghost bomb thing? If there was ever a time to use it now would be a good time," Jazz commented as she saw a ghost heading towards them, from around the vehicle. She quickly pulled a Fenton thermos from her side and napped it.

"There's a new problem with that," Egon said. "With his current size we need a blast that would garentee to hit all of him. If we were just to throw it at him the blast might only get a portion of his body. So to do that we need to have at least one person get in very close to him, and try to blow it as close to his core as possible."

"The drawback is that they would have to be very close to the explosion and given the modifications I'm not sure that a person with the armour would survive. The massive energy might be too much for the human body to endure."

"Well just how close will you have to get?" Danny asked him.

Egon thought about it and sighed, "Extremely close you'd have to get it right up against his body and hold it there, since there is no way for it to stay connected. You'd have to blow it manually and that would leave no time to escape. And given his current form...You might have to actually go inside of him for it to have its full effect..."

"Oh great," Sam muttered, "Well could we like throw it down his mouth?"

Egon thought about it, "I don't know, if you miss then that would be it. We only got one bomb and we don't have the time to build another. And if you just throw it then there is no way to know for sure that it would go to the core since we don't know the internal makeup."

"Well there has got to be a way," Maddie said with determination they had come too far to end it here.

Egon got seriously quiet and the others on his team knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going to do this Egon," Peter said to him seriously. "You're the brains of this outfit so I should go."

"Yeah but I'm the only one that isn't as good with building the gear and Ray can handle Ecto-1 so I should go," Winston said. He wasn't on the team as long as the others, hell they were all doctors anyway and he joined up originally for just a pay check. It had been one wild ride and these guys had become like family and there was no way he was going to let one of them do this.

"_**Come out and face me! You ruined everything and now I'll destroy you all**_!" Morbius yelled out. He looked at the Fenton car and picked it up with one of his massive hands. "_**There you are**_!"

"Scatter!" Danny yelled out as ribbons of the cloak came down and into the places they had been, they slammed with such force that they actually penetrated the street.

"Cover me while I get the device!" Egon called out. The Ghostbusters drew their weapons and fired at Morbius' form, he gave a growl of pain but it wasn't enough power to truly harm him. Morbius lashed out, Peter got caught in the chest plate from a glancing blow. He felt like a truck slammed into his chest but without it he most likely would have been hurt a lot worse than that.

Val took the skies trying to distract him, she fired her own weapons at his head but they were like little stings to him. He used one massive hand to try and literally swat her like a fly. She had to be careful as she fought for control, even when the hand missed the force it generated behind it, was like a super strong wind. She had to be very careful not to get knocked around from the backlash of the wind hitting her board.

The others tried their best as well, but it wasn't easy when you had to fight off a giant, pissed off spirit and whatever ghost forces he had left attacking them too. It wasn't an easy battle, it also wasn't easy trying to keep the damage to the surrounding area to a minimum but then again that wasn't really something they were too worried about. The city had plenty of insurance for this type of thing, and it was more important to get out of this alive.

Egon had reached Ecto-1 and opened up the back, he opened the case and he saw the bomb. He knew what had to be done and he had already came to a decision about this, and what to do. He looked at the black device and signed for a moment knowing what little time he had left. He reached in and pulled it out, it was a bit heavier than the original design but thankfully not too heavy. He looked around, the place looked even more like a battle field with everyone trying their best. But it was obvious unless something was done soon they would get too tired to fight back.

He looked at the towering form of Morbius and he had to think of a way to get in close. He had to get really close, maybe even inside of him to get this too work, but how? He was just so large that he couldn't climb up him, there was just no way. And he and the others didn't have any flight abilities on these armoured pieces.

But his thoughts were too focused on Morbius to catch the ghost that jumped at him from behind, he gave a surprise grunt as he was knocked off his feet. He turned to face the ghost and forgot about the ghost bomb for a second, it bounced a few times before rolling away from him.

Elsewhere Danny was fighting with Sam, she was using the gauntlet to pummel a few ghosts, as she ran out of energy for her main weapon. But this worked for her just as well, Danny was covering her back but things weren't looking good. The suits were starting to run a bit too low on power, they had been upgraded but giant battles like this were a bit beyond what the original design called for.

"So Danny any bright ideas on how to save the day?" She asked giving an uppercut to a ghost.

"Not at the moment, but I'm willing to take any suggestions, in fact I really wouldn't mind any at all. You got anything?" He asked using a gauntlet beam with both hands. Although the left one died out on him, when he checked the reading it read zero power. He grumbled to himself about that, the other one was less than twenty percent.

"Sorry but if I think of anything then I'll-Argh!" She was hit from the side by a ghost and fell to the ground. Danny heard her cry out and turned around quickly before blasting the offending ghost. He saw that Sam took a shot to her ribs, he gently helped her up to her feet and walked her to a nearby car that had been turned over.

"Are you okay?" He asked her seeing her grunt a bit.

"I think so, armour took a lot of it but I think I might have bruised a rib," She gritted her teeth at the feeling. She had taken a couple of shots in that area from before, and if she had to guess the armour had been weakened in that area. IT was a bit hard to breath but other than that and a little pain it wasn't too bad. Maybe if she just rested for a bit, she was starting to feel just how tired she was, she had lost track of how many ghosts and zombies they had fought, and for how long they had been at it.

"How are things out there?" She asked him.

Danny took a look, he could see his parents were fighting off a group of ghosts, Val had been knocked off her board and Jazz was covering her, while the other girl got back to her feet. The Ghostbusters were with Tucker as they were around Ecto-1 not too far from them, Egon seemed to be looking for something while fending off several ghosts.

Danny knew things weren't going well he looked to see Morbius towering over them all, he was attacking everything it seemed, he had just gone insane from the loss of his wife yet again. An explosion was heard and he ducked back down. He took a quick look to see what the damage had been and then Danny saw it, the new Ghost Bomb. He saw that it was primed but not armed, looking at it he only had one thing he knew that had to happen. Morbius had to be stopped the fate of the world depended on it now more than ever. He looked at the device and then to Sam.

He felt like a giant weight had just been put on him, he had been so stupid all this time. If only he had just had the courage to...To tell her the truth.

"Danny what is it?" She asked him noticing him looking at her strangely.

He stepped up to her and held her shoulders, "Sam...There's so much I wanted to say and to tell you, you were my best friend and...And well over all this time together...Damn it I should be able to just come out and say it."

"Say what?"

Danny looked into her eyes and he knew there were no words, no words that could express what he felt. She he pulled her towards him and kissed her. Sam was so surprised that she didn't know what to do but this was something that deep down she wanted to do herself. She closed her eyes and just went with it, kissing him back and feeling his lips against hers. It felt more than just good, it was great it felt right.

Danny pulled back and caressed her cheek, "I wish I had told you how I felt sooner...Sam...I'm sorry."

"It-it's okay just as soon as we beat this clown we'll talk." Then she noticed his sad face and she knew that there was something wrong. "Danny what is it?"

"I'm sorry Sam...I have to stop this and there's only one way. Tell everyone...Tell everyone I'm sorry and that I love them." With that he turned around and ran and then to her horror she saw him pick up the bomb. She knew what he was planning now and her heart filled with ice for a split second it seemed.

"Danny no!" She cried out and went after him but he activated the jump jets to his suit and he flew up. She cried after him but he couldn't hear her. She felt the warm tears fall down her face knowing that Danny was going to his own death and it was tarring her up inside knowing she couldn't do anything to stop him. She couldn't fly so she couldn't go after him, all she could do was just watch helplessly.

Danny flew up to Morbius' face, he could have thought of something monumental to say but his heart wasn't in it. He knew what this meant and a part of him didn't want to do this, the human part that was inside of everyone that was afraid of death. But there was no other way, to protect the world, his friends, his family and Sam he would pay the ultimate price. Morbius tried to cheat death and gave up everything for it, well Danny was going to give his life to preserve the life of others. There was a type of symmetry to it all.

"Hey ugly I got something for ya!" Danny yelled and flew into the maw of Morbius' mouth. He flew into the darkness and he activated the device. He suddenly found himself floating in a sea of darkness, it was cold and empty. The only light was from the bomb as a countdown was going. It wouldn't be long he knew and so he allowed himself to rest. It was odd in a way, when facing the moment knowing you were going to die and there was nothing to do he was surprisingly calm.

'Well I just hope everyone understands...I'm sorry everyone and I love you all...' He threw the device as deep into Morbius as he could hoping to get it as close to the 'core' of his being that he could judge. Then there was an explosion and he saw the light of it all. It rippled out over him and he saw colours and shapes it wall all too much for him to comprehend what he was looking at. Then the shock wave was coming towards him and Danny felt the light and the warmth take over him.

On the outside Morbius clutched his stomach and howled in pain, light burst from his mouth and eyes, then through several points in his body. Then he seemed to explode as his powers were spread out, the energy of all his ghosts that he took flew out. The few remaining ghosts on Earth seemed to get returned to their past forms. They groaned as they felt their life energy return to them, the majority of it all flew into the tare in the Ghost Zone as all the ghosts' energy were being called back to their hosts. With no more power from Morbius to keep the tare open it was slowly closing, as the last ghost essence flew through it, it closed back up.

Morbius' temple with no power fell to the earth crashing into the street bellow, it crumbled into many pieces the ancient stone breaking.

The others saw the black remains of Morbius litter the ground looking like shredded paper or something. Everyone was starting to gather around as it looked like they had won. Everything was going back to normal, the ghosts were leaving and the zombies were still motionless on the ground back to being just corpses. Peter got up and peeled off the chest piece it had taken too much damage and the way it was bent was only digging into his ribs.

"Well we came, we saw and we kicked his butt," He proclaimed with a smile, "Now where do we pick up the check?"

Winston smiled and shook his head taking off the helmet as he looked around. Then he noticed Sam, she was on her knees crying, he went over to her bending down. "Hey Sam what's wrong are you hurt?"

"D-D-Danny..." She chocked out through the sobs.

"What about him?" He looked around and when he took account for everyone he wasn't around. He suddenly got a bad feeling about things. "Sam where is Danny?"

Everyone started to gather around and Egon looked around for the bomb, he couldn't find it anywhere and with that kind of explosion and Danny missing, it didn't take him long to put it all together. "Oh no..."

**Next Up Chapter 19: Is It Over Yet?**


	19. Is it over yet?

**The Ghost Child and the Ghostbusters**

**Chapter 19: Is It Over Yet?**

Everyone gathered around Sam as Jazz knelt with her holding the goth teen, both young girls were crying softly now. No sobs but just silent tears running down their faces. Maddie was just the same being held by her husband as he looked totally lost. The normally joyful man who always seemed to smile just couldn't, no parent could at this moment. Val was standing next to Tucker who just looked totally defeated, and Val felt remorse for not making things between her and Danny better before this.

For the Ghostbusters they stood looking at the area where Morbius had been, all of them felt like they had let the young boy down. They had been through some tough calls in the past but they had never lost anyone on one of them, this was a first even for them. Taking risks with their own life they could handle, it came with the job but Danny had been thrown into this without much choice in the matter at the start of it. He did later come to see his role in the world but he had still been too young to have his life ended, his life had just been starting out and now it was over.

"Egon man..." Peter said at a loss for words, he hoped that maybe the kid might have survived after all they had survived slim changes to survive before so maybe the kid as well. Peter liked the kid he had been fun to hang out with and had a sense of humour that was nearly similar to his own.

Egon just shook his head looking over the black material laying around that was the remains of Morbius. He looked to the Fentons and Danny's friends and his heart bleed for them. They didn't deserve to have this happened, he was willing to have taken the bomb himself but he lost his grip on it. He should have been more careful and he kept on kicking himself for letting it slip, it was his fault. He made the bomb, he brought it, he had it in his hands ready to use it but then he lost it. Danny had taken it and used it and now Egon felt responsible for tarring a family apart.

The others just couldn't say anything, there were no words one could say to something like this. They had one the day but lost one of their own, they should have been celebrating but they couldn't.

Egon pulled off the helmet and sat down, he could see the body of Morbius' wife across the street still laying motionless. It just seemed tragic all around when you looked at it, a man who lost his greatest love was last his sanity and then his humanity. All that time spent trying to get back the one he loved more than life itself and it was all for nothing, who knew how many people had paid for his obsession, but in the end the last one to pay would be that of a young man.

Egon sat down on a piece of the road that had been ripped out of the street just too emotionally drained to stand. His PKE meter hit against a part of it and he grabbed it, making sure he didn't damage the device. He didn't see much in the way of damage and turned it on to make sure. That was when the needles activated, the ghosts were leaving so the energy signatures should be decreasing but instead it was the opposite.

"Guys...something is really wrong here," He told everyone as he watched the meter tell him that there was a large signature forming.

"What!? What else could possibly happen?" Tucker yelled out finally finding the ability to speak. "I mean Morbius was blown up and Danny..." He shut his eyes from the stinging sensation of tears welling up in his eyes.

"I know but there is something still here." Egon insisted.

"Like what?" Winston asked looking around.

Then all of the strands of Morbius' being suddenly came alive, they wrapped themselves around the Ghostbusters and the others. They tried to get at their weapons but they couldn't move their limbs. The strands slowly moved out to each other all centering in one spot. There they watched as they formed a black pool and out of it slowly rose the form of Morbius. He was back to normal size and his face was still shown, only part of it was damaged looking like a bad burn with one eye missing.

"You...You dare...dare to destroy me...I am beyond death," His voice was still cold but now he struggled to talk. There was this gurgling sound in his voice and his right arm hung limb at his side.

"That's impossible the bomb should have shredded away all his power!" Ray said. "All the powers went back into those ghosts and anything left should have been destroyed by the explosion."

Egon suddenly realized their mistake. "No not all of the ghost energy went back into the ghosts."

Val was the first one to know what he was getting at. "The traps and the Fenton thermoses, we trapped all those ghosts in them and there was no way for their energy to get back to them."

"Precisely," Morbius was nearly fully formed once more although his lower legs were still in the black puddle. "With nowhere to go I was able to pull them back to me just in time. And now you all will suffer for it, once I am done with you I will once more start my rise to power."

"I don't think so," Jack yelled defiantly at him still struggling out of the grasp of Morbius. "My son didn't sacrifice himself for nothing, I'm not going to let it be in vain."

"Touching and I would have felt your pain if you had not let that traitor do the same to the woman I loved," He said coldly to Jack. "But take heart you will see your son again, in the great beyond."

Morbius reached up with his good arm and waved it over the group, he was deciding on who to kill first. He settled on Danny's family since they wanted their son back they would send them to see him. He extended his hand and then...Nothing. He was confused as he tried to call up the power he still had from Danny Phantom but he couldn't use it.

"Blast it...his powers must have been destroyed...well then I'll do it the old fashioned way." He began to tighten his strange of his being tighter around them all. He would crush them to death, his powers may not work on humans but that didn't mean he couldn't use physical means to carry it out. They all started to grunt and cry out feeling the cold strands starting to squeeze them.

"I don't think so!" A voice called out and Morbius was blasted with green energy. He cried out in pain as he was flung to the side, he lost his control and the strands loosened their grip. The others wiggled and kicked their way out of it seeing an opening.

Morbius looked up from the ground and very few sights could shock him and this was one of them.

Floated there off the ground was none other than Danny Phantom. Danny was back and he looked pissed at what he had seen Morbius do to his friends and family. "That's right he's back and he's badder than ever." He shouted as he blasted Morbius again.

"I don't know how you survived boy but you'll not survive again." Morbius fired at him but his aim wasn't what it used to be. So he called upon his strands of tentacles and tried to snag him, if he could catch the boy he could drain him again. Morbius could feel how weak he was and he needed more power. But he was slower now too, the damage of the ghost bomb had put a real number on him.

Danny was flying through the air, he missed this part the most the wind in his hair and face. He dodged through the mass of tentacles firing his ghost powers at them, they would shred to pieces under his powers. Although he could have finished things he was just buying time and trying to lure him into the right spot. He had seen the others getting ready and with Morbius too focused on him they were free to set him up. Danny stopped trying to be on the defensive and now went onto the offensive as he flew at Morbius. He dodged the tentacles that came at him.

"This is payback for taking my powers." He said angrily as he blasted him with a double shot of his energy. "And this is for attacking my home town," He fired again making Morbius howl in pain as he stepped back again. "This is for my family and friends." He nearly had Morbius in the right spot now.

"And this...Is for anything I missed," he made a giant ball of energy and flung it at the villain. The energy exploded sending Morbius flying across the street as he landed next to the body of his love.

He was so tired and in so much pain, when he looked up he saw that beautiful face there as though sleeping. He reached out to touch her cheek, he had been so close everything would have been perfect. He would have had her by his side forever. "No...I...I can't give up, I never gave up on us and I never will. I will love you for the end of time and we will be together again."

He rose up slowly and faced Danny only to see him, the Ghostbusters and the Fentons as well as Danny's friends all in a line pointing their weapons at him.

"Sorry but your haunting days are over," Ray smiled and as one everyone let loose their weapons. Val used up the last of her armaments, the Fentons fired the last of their energy, Danny threw his own powers into the mix and the Ghostbusters fired their proton beams. All hit the once powerful ghost as he cried out he tried to fight back but it was just too much for him. When they stopped he fell next to his love hardly moving but he managed to touch her hand, he didn't want to lose her again.

"I...I'm sorry my love..." He whispered out.

Danny walked up to him, he had taken an empty Thermos from Tucker and walked over to the ghost. He had to admit despite everything seeing him there holding his dead lover's hand, he hesitated for a moment. He heard Morbius' last words to her and even at that moment he felt pity for him. "If it means anything...I'm sorry too." He told him gently and used the thermos to suck him and the body of his wife into the device. He shut the cap and then that was it, the end of Morbius.

Danny turned back into his human self as he turned around, just in time to be bear hugged by Sam. "Ouff!"

"Danny you jerk! I thought you were dead, what happened?" She asked him with a few tears falling from her face.

"Well I'm not sure I mean...I saw the bomb go off and then there was this light. I thought it was you know..._the_ light." He explained to her as everyone gathered around. "I felt this power wash over me and the next thing I knew...I was looking up at the sky on a building roof. Then I heard the battling and looked down to see Morbius still around and when I checked my gear."

He pointed to the fact his suit was in ruins, "I thought I didn't have anything left but then I felt it. My powers somehow I got my powers back."

Egon snapped his fingers, "Of course just as the ghost energy returned to the original ghosts your powers must have gone back to you."

"But the kids powers are ghost based, so then how come they were destroyed by the blast like some of the other ghost energy?" Winston asked, at that Egon was at a totally lose. He just didn't know what had happened there by all accounts Danny still should have taken a much deadly amount of energy from the bomb. And his ghost powers would have split from him like Morbius. He just couldn't see what had happened, there had to be a variable that he wasn't seeing.

Peter just threw his arm around Egon's shoulder. "I say we just forget it, I mean the kid is back with us, he's got his powers back, we bagged the ghost and a big pay check. I think we should just be happy with that one."

"Yes I totally agree," Jack smiled and then suddenly frowned for a bit as he looked at Peter, "Just how big of a pay check do you guys get anyway?"

**-Fenton Home-**

Things were calming down at the moment, the people of the city were cleaning up and helping to restore the town after the battle. The remains of Morbius' temple was said to be turned into a new tourist attraction after it would be moved and rebuilt. The dead however would have to be picked up and later be identified and put back to rest, at least those that hadn't been blasted to pieces. In other words the corners would be busy for weeks.

When they returned home Slimer welcomed them all home, even Maddie couldn't be mad when Slimer hugged even her leaving a slim trail on her. She was just so happy to have her son back with her, that moment when she thought he had died had been the worse single moment of her life. It caused her to think a lot about how she had gone after him as Danny Phantom and how would she have felt if she had killed her own child.

Perhaps it was time to be more open minded about ghosts, she looked at her husband as he was talking with Danny excitedly with him about the battle and how proud he was of their youngest, he even paid Jazz her own compliments on how well she handled things. Maddie could see that from this point on her family would have no more secrets between them and could be closer then ever from now on.

Val made her excuses to leave, she wanted to check on her dad and see how he was doing. Tucker wanted to see his family too but not before seeing Danny again.

"You had us worried man." He told his best friend.

"Yeah I was worried there too but I'm glad it turned out well." Danny said and he and Tucker fist shook with each other before he left.

Now he was facing Sam, "Sam I'm really sorry but I had no choice, and I meant what I said to you too." He walked up to her.

"I know and...Danny?"

"Yeah?" He got a hurtful punch in the arm.

"Don't ever scare me like that again or I'll make you wish you had stayed dead!" She angrily said to him. "What makes you think you can tell me how you feel and then go off and kill yourself? I mean for god's sake I love you but you don't ever get to do that to me again you got that?"

"Perfectly." He said nodded his head quickly. Then he saw her soften and at first he thought he was in for another punch but she hugged him instead. He took a moment to make sure it wasn't a trick to lower his guard before he hugged her back. "And I'm sorry too, but just know that I do love you Sam."

"I know I love you too you big idiot." She smiled feeling the tears swell up in her eyes. She had Danny back and even though they were going to have to change their relationship she was looking forward to it. They pulled apart as they looked into each other's eyes and shared one gentle kiss with each other.

The others were watching of course, Slimer looked emotional at the scene as Jazz was next to her. "I know it's just so beautiful." She wipe a tear at her little brother finding his first love. It was such a sweet scene to watch. Slimer found a tissue box and blew his nose. He handed the slimy box to her and she took a look at it.

"Uh...thanks but I'm good." She said not wanting to touch the slim covered box.

"Well looks like our little man is growing up," Maddie smiled taking off the top of her jumpsuit.

"Indeed he is, gets that from his old man I bet," He grinned putting an arm around his wife's side watching the scene.

The two teens broke apart and suddenly remember they weren't alone, they blushed in embarrassment at being watched. Peter gave him a thumbs up and Danny scratched the back of his head his cheeks still red, he had to thank Peter for helping him finally admit to his feelings for Sam.

"Well we still have one problem to deal with unfortunately." Egon sighed.

"What do you mean man?" Winston asked wondering what they had missed.

"What to do with that." Egon pointed to the thermos that held Morbius in it.

"Oh crap that's right," Danny signed running a hand through his hair. He went to a couch and sat down, placing the device on the table in front of him as the others gathered around. "I mean I can't throw him into the Ghost Zone as usual, he'd just start sucking up ghost energy again and we'd be back to where we were."

"Yeah and we can't throw him into an ectocontaintment unit either, we'd have the same problem and with all those ghosts he'd eventually become so powerful he could break out." Ray didn't like that option. With all the ghosts and other entities they had captured, some being very powerful ones, Morbius would be ever more powerful than he had been maybe even unbeatable with all that power backing him.

"So what are we going to do?" Jack asked everyone there. "Just bury it some place?"

"He could get out one day and then that future generation might not have what they need to stop him." Jazz crossed her arms thinking about it. It would be like leaving an atomic bomb buried hoping no one found it or if the thermos just got old and failed to keep him contained.

A portal suddenly opened up in the room, everyone got ready just in case something else was happening. They relaxed when they saw Clockwork stepping out of it, he had seen better days, his cloak was tattered and he looked a little roughed up. "Well I must admit that had been a little more trouble than I had thought."

"Hey Clockwork glad to see you made it," Danny smiled.

Despite being tired he smiled back at the boy, "And to you, and it's nice to see you have your powers back again. But I have another matter for why I'm here other then pleasantries."

"And what's that?" Danny asked him.

"Basically to take him," Clockwork pointed at the thermos on the table. "I have the perfect place to put him and with me around I can guard him for all of time. He should never bother anyone ever again if you allow me to be his keeper, and I can ensure that the thermos will remain behind a temporal shield. One that I might add will slow time down to the point that he would be frozen in time."

"So what do you say to my offer then?" Clockwork asked them all.

Everyone looked at each other, he was the best option open to them. But there were a couple that weren't totally trusting of the ghost, after all they didn't know him as Danny did. So everyone looked to Danny, they all knew it should be his call after all. When he nearly killed himself to stop Morbius he was the best to chose what to do with the ghost. Danny looked at all the faces and Clockwork's waiting gaze and he knew that he could trust him and for good reason.

He was already looking after that darker version of him from the future so one more shouldn't be a problem. He picked up the thermos and handed it to Clockwork. "I think you're the best person for the job, take good care of it."

"You have my word Danny." He smiled as he took the device and left after making a new portal for himself. And just like that it was finally all over for them. Morbius was safely locked away and they didn't have anything else to worry about, sure Danny knew that Vlad was still out there with his powers back as well, but he could take care of Vlad. And now he had his family and Val on his side, Vlad better watch out in the future.

**Next Up chapter 20: Epilogue**


	20. Epilogue

**The Ghost Child and the Ghostbusters **

**Chapter 20: Epilogue**

It had been a couple of days since the battle with Morbius and the town was getting back to normal, although it would take a few weeks to undo all the damage it was slowly being finished off. But that was normal for the town as they had gone through this many times. The Ghostbusters were in the mayor's office talking about their payment, Peter was leaning against the desk looking at the mayor.

"Well you got some good news, some bad news and some news you'll most likely not want to hear." Peter grinned at the man.

"Well what could be bad news you solved the ghost problem didn't you?" He asked them.

"Well we did help to stop that Morbius guy from turning the world into an undead only club and your town from being his new capital city so that's the good news." Peter informed him.

Ray crossed his arms as he took up the next part. "Unfortunately this place has what portals that lead into the realm of ghosts so you're problem it looks like won't be solved anytime soon. This isn't just a nest of ghosts we're talking about, it's like a damn with a few leaks in it. And we can't stay here indefinitely we're needed back in New York."

The mayor slumped into his chair, "Well that's just great, so where does that leave me?"

"Well it seems this town has a few people that deal with the smaller problems as it is, such as Danny Phantom and The Fentons." Winston said, the Mayor winced at those names now he knew what they meant by news he didn't want to head. This wasn't the kind of news he wanted to hear, plus the fact that he never liked the Fentons or that ghost boy to begin with.

"Please anyone but them," He sighed feeling a headache coming on. "The boy's a ghost shouldn't you have caught him? And the Fentons are worthless."

"Well first off Phantom actually has saved this town and with the fight with Morbius he helped us as did the Fentons," Egon adjusted his glasses. "And without their help we wouldn't have been able to stop Morbius so you have them to thank for saving your city as much as us."

The Mayor didn't want to hear it but he had to spin this the right way, with everything going on he needed to be seen as the one that brought those that saved the city. If not then the people could turn against him and the next election was coming up, with a good enough PR spin he could be nearly guarantied the win. "Fine then...Anything else?"

Peter grinned as he wrote something on a page and then ripped it out of the small book and handed it to him. "Yes...Our bill."

The Mayor took it and he paled at the amount, sometimes it just wasn't worth being the mayor of this city.

**-Fenton Home- **

Danny and his friends and his sister were in the lab putting away the damaged equipment. They would get to repairing it later or so his dad said, since they were busy making a more permanent version of an ecto containment unit for the basement. They would have to think of giving it its own power source in case of a blackout as well as any other problems that the Ghostbusters had also ran into as well with their own versions. Jazz was moving some old equipment out of the way and Slimer was helping himself.

He found a strange looking device and always the curious one he poked it not sure what it did. He managed to turn it on and muttered something, and a translation suddenly spoke out. "What is this thing? Fear me!"

That got everyone's attention as Jazz looked at the device, "Oh yeah the Ghost Gagger I forgot about that thing."

"Hey this thing can actually make what I say understandable. Fear me!" Slimer's translations came out. He frowned at that last part. "Why does it keep saying fear me? Fear me! Stop it! Fear me! I said cut it out you stupid machine! Fear me!"

At this Slimer was losing his temper with it. Danny scratched his head at that, the device always seemed to add 'Fear me!' to whatever a ghost said for some reason. He just saw it as another bug that his dad had to work out, although now he was watching as Jazz was trying to get a bat out of Slimer's hands as he was going to bash the machine.

"Just another average day in our lives huh?" Tucker said deadpanned seeing that.

"Yeah you'd think we'd be less surprised by this kind of stuff." He nodded his head.

Tucker gave his friend a nudge with his elbow and had a smirk on his face. "So then how are things going with Sam now that she's your girl? You know I just knew you two would eventually get it together although it figures that it takes a near death experience for you two to get it out."

"Yeah I know I should have said something sooner."

"Dude, continental drift moves faster than you and Sam did when it came to telling each other how you felt. Honestly thought besides that I'm glad you two finally got it out in the open, sure it was funny but it was kind of getting old...plus now I don't have to worry about her stuffing me into a locker if I bring it up again." Tucker said.

Danny rolled his eyes at that but all in all he was glad to have finally told Sam how he felt. They were still feeling out the whole relationship thing but so far so good. In fact it was kind of like before, they hung out, went to movies, talked about their likes and dislikes, went and ate together. The only difference was that sometimes Tucker wouldn't be there, and of course more intimate contact. Holding hands, and kissing being the major ones, he grinned as he remembered the taste of Sam's lips on his. Oh yeah he was definitely glad that she was his girlfriend and not just his best friend at the moment.

Although he knew Tucker had a bit more trouble with the girl's department, "Hey man sorry that we haven't been around much the past few days. I know the three of us are tight and all but...well..."

"You just wanted some alone time I get it and don't worry, I already got a date set up for tomorrow anyway." Tucker smiled.

"What? With who?" Danny was both surprised and glad although more surprised than anything. Not like Tucker couldn't get a date it was just that he and Tucker weren't exactly the most popular guys in school. The one and only time they had to fend off most girls in the school had been that time he was a judge for the high school beauty contest and every girl in that tried to persuade them both.

Tucker smiled at his friend, "Got a date with this girl Ashley, looks like when you fight off an army of dead and undead and save the entire town, it really gets you noticed by the girls."

A little while later the Ghostbusters were parked outside of the Fenton home. They were here to say they're goodbyes to everyone. When they got there they found the Fentons, Sam and Tucker and Val all there. Jack went up to Peter and shook the man's hand.

"Man that sure was something, I can't say I ever had such a great and epic battle like that. It's certainly one for the books and I think I should thank you boys too." Jack said with his usual huge smile.

"Oh?" Peter asked.

"Yeah thanks to you all my family seems to be closer than ever and with my boy's powers the Fentons will be unstoppable. The ghosts that attack this city from now on will never know what hit it!" He was worked up about thoughts of his son and him fighting ghosts together.

Danny heard all of this and groaned, not that he didn't like the idea of fighting ghosts with his family but all in all...Well they weren't as good as he was when you got down to it. When Jazz tried to help things only got worse and they didn't even know that they had a ghost right under their noses all this time. But he had to admit he wouldn't have to lie to them all the time and the next time they asked where he was or why he was late, he could just tell the truth. Knowing his dad instead of a punishment he'd want to hear all the details.

Plus he guessed having some more backup couldn't hurt. He looked to Val as she was talking with the Ghostbusters as well. It was nice that she wasn't his enemy anymore. Things were still a little awkward with them, but not as bad thankfully.

"Well after everything I'm still glad I got you meet you all," Val said to Winston and Ray.

"Yeah you're a pretty tough too, I'd love to be able to study that suit of yours sometimes." Ray smiled wondering what he would make of it.

"Yeah well I need it, but I could send you guys anything I can figure out." She offered and Ray was eager to take it. They had trading some of their knowledge and were getting enough back to play with to keep him and Egon busy for months or even more than that, there were so many possibilities.

"Yeah just remember not all ghosts are the bad guys." Winston smiled letting her know that it was just advice and not a criticism.

She nodded her head and looked over at Danny, she had been wrong about so many things. Turns out that Danny Phantom wasn't as bad as she had thought, since she had a very long talk with Danny and they managed to clarify a few things. Although a part of her would miss it, Danny sure gave her a run for her money and now she didn't have anyone to look forward to hunting. She guessed that it just meant she could focus on other ghosts and particularly a certain half-ghost. Vlad had shown his true colors to not only her but everyone there and she was sure to give him some payback for everything that he had done.

So now maybe she did have someone to look forward to hunting, and maybe she could get him before Danny. She smiled at that, one game ends and another starts up it would seem. Plus at least now she felt she was closer to Danny and his friends, she got to get to know them better and it was nice having others that got the whole ghost hunting thing. She couldn't talk about that to her other friends but at least with them they understood her. Although a part of her was kind of sorry to see Danny with Sam.

Sure she had to admit that they were nice together, they were currently being a little playful and laughed at something. She remembered when Danny used to make her laugh like that and a part of her always missed it. She really had liked it when she had dated Danny but she called it off when she thought he would only get hurt in her hunting. Now she saw things differently and a part of her wondered what would have happened if she had known all of this before hand? Would she had never let him go? She liked to think so and now she knew that she had her chance with Danny, it was time to try and move on and let Sam have her chance.

She liked Sam as well, they had gotten along those few days and in the fight together. She was definitely someone she could have watching her back although if things with her and Danny broke up, she might still make a play for him that is maybe asking her if it was okay. But for the moment a smile crept onto her face seeing how happy they were at the moment.

Everyone said their goodbyes, Danny and his parents were already making plans on e-mailing them, Jazz was thinking of going into Parapsychology and asked for advice in that subject and any places where she could learn about that. She could just see herself one day, while her family focused on the physical things about ghosts she wanted to work on the mental. Seeing Morbius showed that some ghosts just couldn't let go and maybe there were ways to help those kinds of ghosts find peace.

Danny was the last to say goodbye to them all as they were getting inside of their car. "You know at first I wasn't sure what to make of you guys. I was so worried about what you would do when you found Danny Phantom, but all in all I'm glad you guys came here."

"Hey no problem kid," Peter smiled at him. "Just keep up the good work and if you need any more advice you know who to call." He winked at him as Danny gave a small smile as he cast a sidelong look at Sam.

"You never know," he said back as he stepped away from them as they pulled out. Everyone gathered together to wave them off as they made their long journey back to New York city.

After a few days of traveling the Ghostbusters made it back to the old converted firehouse that they turned into their business and home. They pulled into the first floor and parked it, all of them stretched out as they started to take out all the equipment. The packs would need to be recharged and all the ghosts would need to be put away, and Winston wanted to clean up Ecto-1, all that traveling made it look kind of dirty.

"Hey guys so how were things?" Janine asked from behind her desk seeing the boys return.

"Well it was one hell of a trip that's for sure," Winston said stretching out as he was carrying the traps. Peter and Ray were hauling out the new portable containment unit; although portable it was still pretty heavy.

"You know we need an easier way to carry this thing." Peter grunted as they went to the stairs leading into the basement.

"Or maybe we can make a really long cable that we can just hook it up to. Remember when we did something similar with the main unit downstairs?" Ray asked as they slowly made it to the stairs.

"What is that thing?" She asked seeing the large object she hadn't seen it before and knew that they hadn't taken it with them.

"Souvenir." Peter told her as they carried it down the long flight of stairs. "I swear we need an elevator in this place, with two super brains you'd think it would be easy to make one." He muttered more to himself.

Egon was placing all the backs against the lockers as she went up to him. "Well you guys got a few more calls while you were gone but I told them that you'd do it as soon as you got back, but seeing you all maybe get a good nights sleep first."

Egon nodded his head, "That is a very good idea at the moment we're in no shape and we need to recharged the equipment."

"So you have a good time?" She asked smiling a bit.

He looked at her and thought about it, "It was certainly fascinating, we fought a very unique ghost, learned a bit more about other ghost dimensions, met a couple of people in our line of work that I think we'll be trading information back and forth. Plus I have already a few new ideas I want to try out as soon as I can." He went into some of the more technical stuff. She didn't understand a word of what he was saying but that never mattered to her before. She just nodded her head here and there, smiled and let him talk. He usually got the most fired up when he talked about science for some reason and it was nice seeing him like this.

Egon stopped when he realized what she was doing, "Oh sorry I'm boring you aren't I?"

"No not at all." She lied.

"Well anyway it's a long story," He thought about something for a moment. "I could tell you over a cup of coffee if you want."

She eyes literally lightened up at that, she never expected him to do anything like this. It was unexpected but not unwanted. "Yeah sure I'd like that." She smiled as they went upstairs to the kitchen to get a cup. The other boys finally came back up just in time to see the two of them walking upstairs together.

At first they weren't sure what to make of it but Peter smirked maybe his friend was finally going to try and open up a bit to her. It was about time as well, the others knew she was crazy for him for some reason that he couldn't fathom but he literally couldn't remember the last time he had seen Egon with a woman. Or ever now that he thought about it, he was usually too busy with his work, but seeing this he figured they should leave the two of them alone. Besides he could bug him later about it anyway.

'Go get her you mad scientist you,' He thought to him as he sighed seeing the proton packs. "Aw man we're going to have to recharge those too aren't we?"

**-Ghost Zone- **

In his personal citadel in the Ghost Zone the great ghost Clockwork was looking over the heroes one more time. He was pleased that all was well and no one had a clue as to his little altering of events. Morbius had managed to alter things from how they were supposed to go so he had to fix things as best he could. One of those had been to ensure that Danny survived that explosion. It had been no accident when Danny had found himself on that rooftop at that moment.

After the explosion and the ghosts were free he could see the flow of time again without Morbius overshadowing it. And he didn't like the changes, one had been that Danny had died in that explosion and Morbius wasn't as defeated as he had been. He would have killed the others and gone back to taking over the world, so Clockwork had just altered one moment. Just as Danny had gotten his powers he teleported the boy, it had been close a bit too close actually. But because Danny had died, his powers would have gone back to Morbius making him still strong enough to fight off Clockwork's powers.

So with Danny alive, Morbius wouldn't have those powers and would be very weaker. There were a few other changes to the timeline that had been but maybe it was for the best. He could see the future again and so far besides a few bumps here and there it seemed to be a very good one. He sighed as he closed off the image, all was well, the damn Observers were off his back for the time being so all was well.

He walked through his home and came upon the two Fenton Thermoses that he had placed on a shelf. "Well looks like you two are getting along, at least you two will have some company for eternity." He said with a mocking smile on his face. The slightly tended one held Dan Phantom, the evil version of Danny from that alternate timeline who instead of being wiped out of existence was now outside of time. And of course his new prisoner Morbius, once more sealed away and unlike this time no one was going to just let him out.

Clockwork turned away and went back to his work, he was always busy but there was nothing like job security.

Inside the thermos Morbius floated inside of it, his robes still in tatters and his face once more hid by the hood. He held his wife's body close to him stroking her face. "Yes my love we're together again...I know I love you too...Yes it's wonderful to be together after all this time and time is all we have my love." He said as if talking to someone.

To his mind she was totally alive and happy, he had his human body again and they were happy once more. It was like before she had died the times when the sun seemed to shine forever on their life. "Yes my dear we can go into town for the day I know of a lovely new dress that you'll love...I know I spoil you but you are my princess and deserve to be treated as one. I would do anything for you my love...Anything..."

He sat there stroking her peaceful face as though she looked to be sleeping, but she was just as cold as the earth. But Morbius wouldn't see it, he just kept talking to her and holding her never wanting to let his love go.

**The End**

**Well there you go that's it for this one, I'm not sure about a sequel. I had thought of a fic after this with a new type of crossover based on an image of a Danny Phantom version of Ghost Rider. It was kind of cool and I think a fic called The Ghost Child and the Ghost Rider could be cool. But for another Ghostbusters crossover well I don't think so, this was just something I wanted to do and now that it's over I want to get back into a few other things.**


End file.
